A Royal Tradition
by Ali The Lioness
Summary: Prince Simba travels outside the Pridelands undercover to find a wife whom he can respect for her intelligence and personality going against the royal family's ancient tradition of arranged marriages and starts a new age for the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**A ROYAL TRADITION**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Simba's point of view**

"Good morning, your highness" I woke up to my majordomo's voice as usual

"Good morning, Zazu" I said stretching my whole body before standing up

"Allow me to wish you a happy birthday, young master" he said bowing his head and I smiled

"Yes, it's my birthday, thank you very much" I said feeling optimistic, maybe today is the day things finally change, now that I've come of age

"You're most welcome prince Simba" he said "shall we get going? The guard is ready to escort you on your morning walk"

"Zazu, it is my fifth birthday, I'm officially an adult" I reminded him "Do you think, just once, I might go for my morning walk by myself?"

"Most amusing, sire" he laughed at my serious request "you know the king's orders" he said, I simply sighed before stepping out, like every morning, I was accompanied not only by Zazu but also four members of the lion guard, one on each of my sides and the two others walking ahead and behind me, to think this all started because one senseless mistake I made as a cub, I would have never visited the elephant graveyard if I knew my parents would take such strict measures to keep me safe, there was no enjoyment in walking like this, I felt trapped and constricted, so I decided to turn back home silently.

"His Highness must be very excited today" he commented on our way back to pride rock

"Why should I?" I asked dryly

"Today is your fifth birthday. It means you meet your wife-to-be" he smiled landing in front of me

"How can I be excited about Safya? I don't know anything about her, I've never even seen her before" I grumbled sitting down

"she's a beautiful young lioness and marrying her will give solidify the alliance between the two kingdoms that is why her parents have made sure to shape her into the perfect bride for you, your highness" he explained

"yes and that is all I know about her" I said exasperated, her parents were the king and queen of a small pride and everyone knows that it helps to have friends in high places so I'm guessing that is why they want me to marry their princess

"What else is there to know?" he asked oblivious and I groaned frustrated

"Never mind" I said looking away, I don't want a tailor-made bride, for once in my life I want to make a real connection with someone

"Very well, come now young master" the hornbill said flapping his wings "you mustn't keep the king and queen waiting" I certainly don't, especially since no one else in the pride is allowed to until we're done

"He certainly is quiet this morning" my father whispered to my mother as during our meal together

"He looks sad" she said filled with concern watching me from the royal platform

"Is something troubling you, my son?" he asked

"No, Father" I said lied before I continued eating

"Simba please, you know I'm more than your king, I'm also your dad" he said

"Well…" I began

"Come, talk to us" she said signaling for me to sit next to them

"Alright, so, what is it, my son? He asked as I took my place besides him

"First of all, things like this, this daily royal family ritual..." I said gesturing for them to look around, as always my parents and I sat in the middle surrounded by guards, majordomos, advisors, my mother's lady-in-waiting and the highest ranking members of the pride "why can't we just sit and talk like a normal family?" I asked

"Isn't that what we're doing in this very moment?" my father smiled "but why do we have to do it like this?" I insisted

"Like what?" he asked turning his head to the side

"With everyone watching us, why must there be such a large entourage with us at all times?" I asked "and why am I not allowed to go on a walk by myself?"

"You're the son of a king, you need to be protected" my mother said placing her delicate paw on mine

"But I'm not a cub anymore; I can handle a walk around the Pridelands" I tell them and my father chuckles before turning to the small crowd watching us

"Then it is settled. From this day forth, you will be left alone for your morning walk, as long as you stay in the path marked for you, of course, anyone that refuses will answer to me" he said and their eyes widen before bowing their heads

"It's not just that father, it's everything" I sigh "the pampering, the sheltering, one day I will have to rule this kingdom on my own, how will I learn to do that if I can never do anything for myself?" I say scrunching my eyebrows together

"As king you will have even more servants and advisors to help you" my father said waving it off

"I appreciate everything that is done for me but I'd like to have more independence, why stop with the daily walk? Why can't i go hunting, patrolling the lands? And why can't I find my own wife?" I went on

"Aha! So that's it? That's what this is all about?" my father grinned

"Simba, we've gone through a lot of trouble to select for you a very fine wife" mother told me

"Since she was born, she was taught to walk, speak and think like a queen" the king added

"But what if I don't love her?" I asked them

"It's normal to feel anxiety about meeting your queen" he shrugged it off

"When I met your father, I was terrified" she revealed

"I must admit, I was frightened, too" he said with a smile

"I was so nervous when we first met, I nearly fainted" my mother smiled "but over the years, I have grown to love your father very much"

"But would you have is he wasn't the king?" I asked and her amber eyes widen

"You are rather inquisitive this morning" my father said "You see, my son, you're not the first prince or the last to have an arranged marriage, this tradition goes back generations"

"I understand, but when I marry, I want the lioness to love me for who I am, not because of what I am"

"And who are you?" he asked arching an eyebrow

"Well… I- um" I never really thought about it before so I didn't know how to answer to his question

"You're prince Simba, son of king Mufasa and queen Sarabi of the Pridelands" he answered for me

"Good morning, your Majesty. It's another beautiful day in in the Pridelands" my older cousin on my mother's side and best friend barged inside to greet us with a smile

"Tojo, what is it now?" my father asked tiredly, he accepted Tojo into the Pridelands after everyone in my mother's birth pride gave up on him

"You look especially radiant today, your Grace" he said and my mother smiled politely, as you can tell he's constantly trying to appear like true gentleman hoping my parents won't kick him out as well since he's too used to enjoying the royal treatment but without the responsibilities and obligations "I was remarking to my cousin the other day what lovely fur the queen has"

"Tojo, don't you have somewhere you should go?" she reminded him

"Yes, I was about to take the birthday boy for his daily training session" his job while he stayed here was to train me in combat, he's the only lion I know that doesn't give me special treatment for being the prince, so training with him is a nice break from the royal life

"Excuse me, Father" I say standing up and bowing my head before nuzzling my mother "And Mother"

"Have a good day, my son" she smiled

"Don't train too hard; you must look your best for tonight's ceremony" he said joyful and I nodded my head giving him a half smile.

"And I don't know what to do Tojo, the engagement ceremony is tonight" I said to my brown manned cousin as we walked to the vast open space of the grasslands "I tried talking to them but-"

"Listen Sim, I really want to help you but if we don't start training your father have my mane ripped off" he said and I nodded "we can talk after were done"

"Alright" I said and he grinned

"Let's see if you can defend yourself, you stinky dung beetle" my cousin said and I arched an eyebrow at him as he began circling around me until he finally threw the first blow which I ducked, he attacked repeatedly while I easily maneuvered around him, jumping and flowing around my opponent without expending any energy at all until the fight came to an end when he tried pouncing on me but instead fell face first on the ground after he missed when I stepped aside.

"Are you alright?" I asked walking to his side

"Yeah, yeah" he groaned sitting up "So you were telling me you can have a lioness who will obey your every command, but you'd rather have one that has an opinion?"

"We're not talking about a servant; this lioness will one day be my queen" I told him sitting beside him

"Yes but you'll be the King" he pointed out "you'll be the one with real power"

"Perhaps, but if you love your wife, you'll value her opinion" I said looking at pride rock

"Oh, for kings sake, Simba you're the heir to the throne of the Pridelands" he chuckled "Your wife only needs to have a pretty face, decent hunting skills and the right lineage to produce a suitable heir" he said and then smirked "after that you can still have any and as many lionesses you'd like as your mistresses, the queen is simply a political figure"

"Do you think that is what my mother is?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him

"Of course not…" he said nervously "you're patents are very much in love and-"

"I know how things are between with my parents" I said looking down at the ground, I've always known my parents relationship was more like two friends having a cub but I want much more than that "she was a princess, that's why she was betrothed my father to solidify an alliance between two prides"

"This is the way it's always been, it's tradition" my cousin said placing a paw on my shoulder

"It's also tradition that times must change" I said standing up determined to make a change "we must not live in the past"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Simba's point of view**

Night came and the ceremony began, tonight the pride gathered not only to celebrate my birthday but also my engagement "the princess should arrive at any moment now sire" Zazu told my father

"And where is Rafiki?" he asked about our shaman

"We've been looking for him all afternoon but I'm afraid we haven't been able to locate him" the bird bowed his head and my father frowned

"Then you better keep looking, we need him here to give the young couple the ceremonial blessing" he commanded

"Yes, your majesty, right away" the hornbill said flying off

"What a lovely evening" my mother commented

"Indeed my queen" my father replied now smiling at her

"It would, if I didn't have to stand here all night" Tojo murmured next to me

"I thought you said you were honored to be standing next to the prince?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him

"yeah but now that I've seen the lovely lionesses down there, I would much rather be with the commoners" he smirked gesturing towards a group of young lioness and winking at them "why am I up here again?" he asked as they giggled

"You're here because you're my cousin and I want you by my side on this important night" I told him

"But don't you think that as your cousin, I should be down there taking advantage of my royal associations to get some since I'm not the one getting married?" he asked and I simply rolled my eyes

"Silence Tojo" my father ordered

"We're right here you know we can hear every word you say" my mother said rolling her eyes at her nephew "oh what would your mother say"

"Forgive me your majesties" Tojo said turning to me with a smug smile "you are right aunt Sarabi from now on I'll try to be as well-behaved and proper as the prince"

"Silence yourself, Tojo" my father said again in a more serious tone and this time my cousin didn't even dare to reply.

I took a deep breath hoping it would soothe my anxiety, maybe I'm overeating, my father always says that everybody on the Pridelands has a role on the circle of life, so maybe I can roll with mine, this is what's expected of me after all, to come of age, marry my betrothed and assume the throne and have a son to carry on my family's legacy, maybe I'll be satisfied if I play along, like my parents did, but are they truly satisfied? If father was he wouldn't have so many mistresses at his disposal, I know that there's a genuine love and a bond between my parents, I can see it clearly but how romantic their relationship is and to what extent they're just friends having a son; I can't say, these are things I never dared to ask.

However I know for a fact that mother is not satisfied with her life, as queen she lives a comfortable life but a pretty lonely one, she left all her friends and family back home and after I was weaned the time I spent with her was reduced to almost nothing, because according to my father; a lioness cannot teach a cub how to be a lion, a queen cannot teach a prince how to be king, so my molding and education was left to my father but most of the time the responsibility would fall on Zazu and a few of his advisors, despite my little interaction with my mother, I've learned much from her, like her I simply nod and smile, keeping my mouth shut even when I don't agree with my father, I can't imagine what it's like to live like that in your own marriage, what a luck, what a curse.

Voices inside are telling me: 'don't do it' 'don't go through with this' 'it's a trap' 'don't listen to your father' what is wrong with me? I thought those voices had died long ago along with the mischievous cub I once was, this is what I was raised to do, what's expected of me…but it's not what I want, I can't never do what I want…

"You okay, Sim?" my cousin asked concerned in a low voice

"y-yes" I answered almost in a questioning tone, doubting myself, my heart was beating as if had run ten laps around our borders and the conflicting voices in my head went back and forth arguing about my future until it presented itself.

"Your Majesty, I am Coronel Ikem and I've come here today on behalf of King Akeem and queen Izumi" a large lion stepped forward from the crowd and bowed before us

"Processed Coronel Ikem" my father said

"With your blessing your majesty, I offer their daughter to your son" the Coronel spoke

"My blessing is granted" my father said with a nod of his head "Let the courtship commence"  
"Prince Simba" the lion said bowing before me "I present to you: princess Safya of the Zamunda pride" The crowd parted and a young lioness made her way towards us, she had big blue eyes, bright golden fur and a very petite delicate frame, she was attractive but I did not feel attracted to her...she smiled bowing before me and returned the gesture politely.

"It's an honor to meet you my beloved prince" she said

"Pleasure to meet you, princess" I said awkwardly

"Thank you coronel, as soon as you get Rafiki's blessing, we'll start preparing the ceremony immediately, I want every animal in the Pridelands to attend to my son's wedding" my father smiled joyously

"That would be a dream come true your majesty" the princess bowed again  
"Right, um…may I talk to you alone for a moment, please?" I ask her and everyone's eyes went wide as I gestured for her to follow me into the den  
"Yes your highness" she smiled, following after me  
"Excuse us for a moment" I said, still getting bewildered looks from everyone, this is not traditional at all but it has to be done before this gets any further "So…" I began, standing awkwardly before her  
"Am I not all you dreamed I would be?" she asked concerned

"You're fine. Beautiful" I reassured her "But if we're going to be married, we should talk and get to know each other"

"Ever since I was born, I have been trained to be your queen" she told me and I sighed

"I know, but I'd like to know about you" I told her "What do you like to do?"

"Whatever you like" she said smiling

"I know what I like and you know what I like, because you were trained to know, but I would like to know what you like" I said explained patiently "Do you have a favorite food?" I asked and she nodded "Good! What is your favorite food?"

"I like zebra, like you do" she said

"This is impossible…" I groaned

"My prince, as your wife I'll obey your every command" she told me and I raised an eyebrow at her "just say the word and I'll do it"

"Well…I command you not to obey me" I said

"No" she said keeping a smile on her face and I rolled my eyes

"Are you saying that no matter what I tell you to do, you will do?" I asked her

"Yes, your highness" she nodded

"Anything I say, you'll do?" I asked again just to be sure

"Yes, your highness" she nodded again, this was a longshot but it was worth the try

"Tell my parents you wish to call off our engagement" I said and her blue eyes widen

"And why would I do that? I look forward to serving you, my beloved prince" she said trying to remain calm and poised

"Do you?" I asked walking closer to her "Really?"

"Y-yes" she hesitated and I studied the petite lioness in silence, she must be at least a year younger than me, innocence and naivety radiated from her blue eyes, how could I ever marry her? It would be like snatching a cub from its parents

"Or are you simply doing it to please your parents?" I said looking intently into her eyes and I saw how conflicted she seemed

"I see the two of you are getting along" my father said appearing on the entrance of the den

"Excuse us for a moment Safya" I told her and she left silently

"Fine girl, isn't she? I told you not to worry" he smiled patting my back

"Father... about this wedding..." I began and he scrunched his eyebrows together

"Your majesty" Zazu called breathing heavily "We found Rafiki but he says he can't give his blessing to the prince's engagement"

"What?!" he asked frowning and a smile came to my face, you see my father's blessing was important for the engagement but in our tradition Rafiki's blessing was essential because he was able to communicate with the great kings of the past, getting the shaman's blessing would mean getting their blessing too, I doubt my father would want to proceed without it, this at least buys me some time before Safya and I are officially engaged

"Forgive me sire, I tried talking to him but he wouldn't come down from his tree"Zazu mumbled

"This is the most important night of my son's life-" my father boomed

"Father, it's alright" I stepped in and he calmed himself down before gesturing for Zazu to leave but the hornbill stayed hesitant to speak

"What is it Zazu?" he asked

"The guests are waiting, your majesty" he majordomo said

"Let them wait! I'm talking to my son" my father boomed making him scattered out of the den and then turned back to me "Come. Let's go for a stroll" he said leading me outside into grasslands, away from the commotion of the party "Time flies. It seems only yesterday it was your presentation ceremony and now you're an adult who's about to be married" he said smiling proudly "I'm sure you'll enjoy having Safya as your wife, even if it just for one night"  
"Father, I'm not sure if I'm ready…" I said not paying much attention to what he was saying  
"I know we never talked about this but I'm certain I've ordered someone to give you the talk" my father said raising an eyebrow "and I'm sure that is all your cousin talks about"  
"It's not that, it's just that I have never left the Pridelands, I have yet to experience what the outside world has to offer" I told him  
"So you want to sow your royal oats?" he asked with a smirk  
"No, it's not that…" I said shaking my head

"You know son, I was your age when I married your mother, soon after my father died, so I had to start ruling from young age" he told me "I never really got to enjoy my youth because my responsibilities tied me down"  
"Father…" I began but went on  
"you're right, you're young and I'm still around so get out, see the world and enjoy yourself, go wild and get it out of your system before you settle" he smiled "and the next full moon you will marry Safya, everything happens for a reason my son perhaps this is why Rafiki couldn't give you the blessing just yet, you're meant to take this journey"  
"But, Father…" I insisted but him being the mighty ruler refused to listen  
"It is settled" he announced and I sighed, this isn't at all how I expected our conversation would go but I can use this to my advantage, I tried talking to him and the last thing I want is to go behind his back but it will be better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission.

I followed my father back to pride rock, he stood on the peak and roared to get everyone's attention "The ceremony will proceed the next full moon, that would be all for tonight" he announced before turning back to the confused faces around me

"Mufasa what is going on?" my mother asked

"our son is going on a trip" he said simply and that was the end of it, for no one dared to go against the king.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Simba's point of view**

My mother accepted the trip with a heavy heart, Safya said nothing, I felt bad for the lioness, she had come all this way to fulfill her parents' wishes but now she would be stranded by herself with a pride of lions she's never met.

The only one besides me and my father that was actually supportive was Tojo, he pulled me aside later that night to talk "This trip is an excellent idea" he said with a smile  
"Tojo I have something else in mind. I intend to find my bride" I told him excitedly  
"What is wrong with the one you have?" he asked truly baffled "she's a pretty young thing"  
"she's not for me" I said simply "I want someone smart, confident, with a sense of humor, not afraid to speak her mind, a lioness with an actual personality" I said and he rolled his blue eyes

"Where would you find such a lioness?" he asked turning his head to the side

"Out there, somewhere" I told him

"Where will you go? The land is so big, the choices so infinite" he said concerned  
"Far away from here" I said "where no knows I am royalty. I must appear as an average lion"

"And how will you know when you have found a lioness suitable for a king?" he questioned me  
"Trust me, I'll know when I find the one" I said looking up at the full moon

"And once you find her how are you going to convince your father to let you marry her instead?" he asked lifting an eyebrow

"I'll figure that out when the moment comes" I told him honestly I haven't thought about it

"Alright lover boy…" he sighed "when are we leaving?" he asked

"I'm leaving at dawn" I told him "you're staying here to convince Safya that marrying me is a terrible idea"

"Aw come on Sim, I was really interested on the ones that aren't the one" he said and I laughed

"You know… Safya is actually one of those" I said and his face lit up, I know it's weird to try to set up your cousin with your intended wife but hey at least he'll keep her company while I'm gone.

The next morning I rose with the sun, there was no need for Zazu's usual wake up call, I haven't been this excited or woken up so early since I was a cub and my father promised to show me the whole kingdom, I ran outside ready to begin my life changing trip "Simba" my mother's voice called and I halted and turned around to see them standing on the entrance of the den

"Were you planning to leave without saying goodbye to your parents?" my mother asked

"I'm sorry mother" walking towards them

"The boy is excited Sarabi, give him a break" my father told her

"I truly am" I said nuzzling my mother

"I'm glad you are my dear" she smiled "but I wish you would at least take a few guards with you"

"It won't be necessary mother, I know how to defend myself" I told her confidently

"I would hope so, I have been training you for over a year now" my cousin said walking in the middle "have a good trip, your highness" he said bowing his head before I pulled him in for a hug

"Remember, you have a month to get the princess to change her mind" I whispered in his ear

"I'm going to miss you too Sim" he said patting my back

I pulled away from the hug and turned to my father bowing my head "take care son and enjoy yourself" he said putting his paw on my shoulder

"I will father" I smiled and as I was about to turn around, a feminine voice called

"Your highness?" Safya said and I groaned inwardly, I was anxious to leave the last thing I want is to deal with her right now

"Yes, princess?" I asked

"I will be counting the days until your return, I look forward to being with you again, my beloved prince and to spending the rest of our days together" she said sweetly and I felt both guilty and awkward standing before her, I have to applaud her commitment and efforts but this just doesn't feel real and organic, it just doesn't feel right and just so you see how staged all this is, here she is bidding a loving farewell to her intended husband knowing that he's going on a pleasure seeking quest, or at least that what she and everyone else thinks, but I know what my real mission is and it is not just pleasure or an affair, I'm on a quest to find love.

But I can't possibly tell her what my real intentions are, I also didn't want to lie to her, get her hopes up or make her a promise I wouldn't be able to keep, so I said the only thing that was certain for me at the moment "Right...see you in four weeks" I said bowing quickly "Goodbye everyone!" I said practically running away from the scene, not my proudest moment I must admit but I needed to get out of there already, so I wasted no time, I headed straight towards the borders but once I was there I froze and I asked myself the same question my cousin had asked before 'where will you go?' Tojo was right, the land is so big, the choices so infinite, I knew I had to go as far away from the Pridelands as I could but in which direction?

"And where is it that you are going?" a familiar voice called from above

"Me? I-I...to be honest I don't know" I said searching for the source up on the tree branches "I don't know what direction to take"

"That depends on what it is that you wish to find" the voice said as the leaves rustled above me before the old baboon landed in front of me with a big smile

"Who said I was looking to find something?" I asked

"Do not lie to old Rafiki, prince Simba" he said pointing his finger at me and raising an eyebrow, why do I even bother? The guy can sense it all, he has a omnipotent power to sense it all so be probably knows all about my plan, but why hasn't he tried to stop me? He's the spiritual and cultural leader of the kingdom and keeper of our traditions and heritage

"Alright…" I sighed, I might as well tell him what he already knows "I'm not really looking for something, I'm looking for someone"

"Ha!" he laughed using his staff to stand up "we often find what we seek where we least expect it"

"Okay well I didn't expect to find you here so… maybe you could use that stick of yours to draw me a map?" I asked and he laughed loudly

"No, all I can offer you is my advice" he said before clearing his throat "just remember, love it's brightest in the dark and that light will guide you to a better place" he said gesturing to the brightest star in the sky

"What does that even mean?" I asked looking up not getting a response "Rafiki?" I asked turning around to see that he had disappeared. Enough time wasted, okay, let's see…there's no point in heading north into the desert, no one lives there so it's either west or east. I looked left and then right trying to figure out what to do "well, the Zamunda lands are west …" I mumbled, there's no way I won't be noticed there "so, I guess east it is" I shrugged.

I've been walking all morning, I thought I'd be tried by now but I'm actually feeling amazing, I can actually be by myself; no guards, no majordomo, no parents. I drank some water from a small creed, just smelling the grass, the dirt; feeling the summer breeze calling me and the realization hit me, for like the first time ever, I'm completely free. I looked around and smiled I felt like an unsupervised cub, like I could go running and racing and that is just what I did, my mane was flying and my heart pounding but it all came to an abrupt stop when I crushed into something or someone.

"Hey watch it!" a lioness exclaimed, she had fallen to the ground after we bumped into each other

"I'm so sorry!" I said walking towards her, she simply glared at me "Please let me help you" I said extending out a paw out to help her but she slapped it away

"Look buddy, I don't need your help" she snapped at me

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" I said stepping away from the hostile lioness, I guess this means she doesn't know who I am, no one has ever treated me this way…

"Just stay out of my way" she said getting up and dusting herself off

"Alright…" I said rising a paw "didn't mean to bother you"

"Ugh if my mate was here you'd be in serious trouble-" she started but then narrowed her eyes at me "y-you look familiar…I think I know you" she asked watching me intently

"No… I don't think so" I say turning away as she tried to get a better look at me "I'm not from around here" I said avoiding eye contact

"What's your name?" she asked and my eyes widen

"I… um my name is…" I mumbled helplessly, should I tell her my name or should I make one up? As I tried to figure it out, she examined my face carefully but then something clicked and her eyes went wide with shock

"y-you- you're that prince, Simba of the Pridelands!" she exclaimed, well, there goes my plan for anonymity, she then gasped loudly "you're highness, I'm really sorry, if I'd known who you were of course I never would've-"

"No harm done" I sighed and she smiled

"Wait until I tell my pride sisters who I bumped into today, they're never going to believe me" she gushed and I gave her a forged smile, time to get out of here

"Well… it was a pleasure meeting you -" I began

"Vania, my name is Vania, your highness" she introduced herself

"Right, I have to get going Vania" I told her hopping she would leave me alone

"Would you like me to take you to the king? I'm sure she would welcome you gladly" she said getting closer

"No thank you, I must be on my way now" I said looking around

"Please, let me make it up to you somehow your highness" she pleaded with me getting closer and closer "I could hunt for you or perhaps there's something else I could do for you?" she asked giving me a sultry look

"Um… no thank you" I said clearing my throat and stepping away from her "I don't think your mate would like that"

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she smirked walking towards me again

"Well, I do but thanks for the offer anyways, goodbye!" I told her turning around and walking away

"Goodbye!" she mumbled after sighing loudly. Of course, as soon as she knew I was royalty, she threw herself at me; this is exactly why I want to keep my identity a secret, I need someone that would like me for me, not for my tittle. This is a sign that I need to go further away from home, where no one knows of the Pridelands and its rulers.

Night came and I continued walking aimlessly in the dark, the feeling of freedom was replaced for frustration, throughout the day, I had other encounters with other lions and lionesses and they all knew who I was! I guess this is what makes the Pridelands the greatest kingdom of all, my forefathers had form alliances with all the small prides around and my father made sure to personally visit them all, I'm the spitting image of my father, of course I'm going to get recognized.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, stopping and sitting down under the stars; I looked up, silently watching them shine brightly when Rafiki's words came to my mind "love it's brightest in the dark and that light will guide you to a better place…" I repeated them out loud; the brightest star was the North Star, is it that the light that is supposed to guide me? But if I head north I'll end up in the middle of the desert… "There's no harm in trying" I shrugged standing up, having made my decision to follow the star; the desert can't be that bad, can it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Tojo's point of view**

I went about my day as usual, with the exception that I didn't have to train my cousin, man, I wish I could've gone with him, if I did I would've forced him to have fun for once, I mean don't get me wrong formality, seriousness and maturity are good traits for a future king to have, but as his older cousin and friend, I wish he would let loose and relax once in a while.

Simba wasn't always like this, when we were cubs we would get in all kinds of trouble together, if something was forbidden, dangerous or stupid we did it and we had a blast, my aunt and uncle weren't very fond of our little adventures and they thought I was a bad influence on the young prince, so I stopped visiting him for a while.

After that I tried to be a good boy, I really did, I don't go looking for trouble but trouble always seems to find me, the straw that broke the camel's back, what made my mother sent me here was a minor incident I had with a couple of guys from my pride, those fools were up to no good and I got in one little fight with them, nothing serious really a couple of cuts and bruises here and there but my mom was horrified, how could I, the son of a princess act in such a way? She thought I needed a stricter environment, so she sent me here to live with her older sister, my aunt Sarabi. And strict they are, the king and queen are trying to transform me into a proper gentlemen like they did with their son unfortunately for them, their lessons fall on deaf ears, I don't want to change, I don't need to change, unlike my cousin, I will never have to be in a position of power or one that commands respect, I'm sixth in line for crying out loud, I just want to live my life and enjoy it, believe me if I was on that trip with Simba I'd be living to the max.

"Stupid Simba you should've taken me with you, we'd be having the time of our lives right now" I mumbled as I walked back home "but no! He wanted me to stay- why did he want me to stay?" I paused and mused, he asked me to do something for him but I can't remember what it was… "Oh well, it might come to me after some sleep" I shrugged resuming my walk back to pride rock. Once there I saw Safya and I remembered what my mission was, it seems like the girl hadn't at all from her spot since this morning when she said goodbye to Simba, this leads me to believe that she's either crazy about him or just plain crazy, either way crazy it's right up my alley and I have a way with lionesses "Hey princess" I greeted as I approached her with a confident smile

"Hello…" she said hesitantly  
"I'm Simba's cousin, Tojo" I introduced myself  
"Oh lovely to meet you" she said politely before looking away

"Um...you know, he asked me to keep you company while he's gone" I said flopping down casually, leaving a decent distance between us

"He did?" she asked and I nodded "How thoughtful of him..." she smiled  
"No, no, no, he's actually really selfish" I told her and she frowned "he only cares about himself, he's complete jerk"

"How dare you say such horrible things about my future husband?" she asked and I laughed nervously, okay that was a bit too much

"I just thought, as such, you should know the truth" I said "you know since you still have time to change your mind about the marriage-"

"What? I would never do that" she told me, she was pissed but she tried to remain calm as she spoke and it was adorable, she's a feisty one deep inside for sure "now, I think I've had enough of your company for today, thank you"  
"Alright princess…" I said standing up and stretching "you know where to find me if you ever want to talk, about my cousin or anything else" I told her before going inside the den, that went horribly.

That night, I lay awake trying to come up with a new strategy, maybe get her to trust me first and then progressively try to change her mind… that's a lot of time invested on just one girl, man, Simba really owes me big time and I don't even know it it'll work but what if the plan works and I change her mind about the engagement but then Simba comes back without his dream lioness? What is he going to do then? This fool clearly didn't think things through. I mean, I'm sure he could get any girl he wanted, charm and good looks run in the family but he has his mind set on a very specific type of lioness, the type that isn't easy to get, believe me I tried, so prince charming better bring it, otherwise this whole situation might end up being a huge mess and you know who's going to get in trouble for if? Me! The bad influence role model older cousin, of course! So for his sake and most importantly, mine, I hope things work out aright

 **Nala's point of view**

I had ventured deep into the jungle that morning to collect ingredients for my mother's medicine, after a few hours I came back to my family's main living area to find my sister Niani asleep but the two younger ones were nowhere to be seen, I dropped everything and went to wake her up, she groaned and buried her face in her paws "Leave me alone girls!" she grumbled and I frowned

"Nia, it's me" I told her and her head shot up

"Oh hi Nala" she grinned

"Where are Asha and Ava?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Um… they were here just a moment ago" she said looking around and I groaned frustrated

"You were supposed to be watching them Niani!" I said and she lowered her head

"They couldn't have gone far" she said and I rolled my eyes as we began our search if Nia did what told her we wouldn't be in this situation right now

"Ugh I'm going to kill those two" she grumbled as we walked through the thick vegetation of the jungle calling the twins by their names

"If you did what I asked to do we wouldn't be in this situation right now" I told her in a stern tone

"If you didn't waste your time picking flowers, we wouldn't be in this situation" she looked away mumbling under her breath

"They're medicinal herbs, you know mamma is sick, she needs them" I said trying to control my temper "and don't try to turn things around, this is your fault, all I asked you was to watch Asha and Ava for an hour and you couldn't even do that!" Kings know I love my sister but the can be the most ungrateful brat in the world, I do everything around here: I patrol, I hunt, I watch the twins and even her, cause she can't even do that for herself, seriously she's not that much younger than me but she still acts like a little cub. After our father died I was the one that kept this family from falling apart while she just pranced around with her boyfriend.

"Whatever" she said and rolled her apple green eyes and that's when I got pissed

"How can you be so selfish?" I asked her "Daddy is dead and mamma doesn't have anyone else to help her besides us! And I'm doing way more than my fair share" I snapped cause I had enough of her attitude but when she looked away with her ears flat against her skull I felt bad, right before he died, daddy asked me to take care of my mother and watch out for my sisters. I was daddy's little girl but he also made a soldier out of me, while Nia was more of my mother's daughter, sensitive and emotional, so I feel like it's my responsibility to take my father's place, to be tough girl he taught me to be, to fulfill my duties, to never cry or complain and hold my head high no matter what. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have done that" I said and she shook her head before turning back to me

"No…you're right and you needed to yell to get your point across" she said giving me an apologetic look

"Still, it wasn't right" I said and she shrugged

"If you promise not to yell again, I promise to help you out more, deal?" she offered

"Deal" I smiled gesturing with head "now let's go find the twins before mamma comes back from her hunt" we were about to start calling their names again when we screams coming from other side of the jungle

"That's them!" Niani exclaimed

"It's coming from the waterfalls, come on, hurry!" I said and we ran across the jungle as fast as we could, Asha and Ava don't know how to swim so with every second I grew more and more concerned, as we got closer the calls for help stopped and I feared the worst, I speed up leaving Nia behind, jumped over a dead tree and halted when a saw my little sisters standing before a male lion, I jumped between him and them, roaring loudly at him, to my surprise the red manned lion didn't roar back but he simply stared at me and backed away, tripping over a rock and falling into the water

"Nala!" my little sisters called at once, I nuzzled the soaking wet cubs as Nia arrived at the scene

"Are alright girls? What happened?" I asked frantically

"And who is that?" Nia added gesturing towards dripping wet lion

"We were playing and Asha fell in the water" Ava began

"And so did Ava" Asha added

"Cause I was trying to help you" her twin frowned

"We thought we were going to drown" Asha continued

"but then he showed up and saved us" the two said at the same time pointing at the male, Nia and turned to him as he stepped out of the water and shook himself dry

"Our hero!" our sister exclaimed walking towards him with a smile, is she seriously just going to walk up to a strange lion? Doesn't she know how dangerous that is? "Thank you so much for saving our little sisters" she said to him

"No problem…" he said nodding his head

"Hey, do you wanna come eat with us?" she invited him and my eyes widen

"Niani…what are you doing?" I asked walking up to her before he could answer

"I'm being polite Nala" she said matter-of-factly

"Yes, but we don't know him! He could be a dangerous" I warned her

"Oh please Nala, just look at him, he's so cute and handsome!" she gushed and the twins giggled, I eyed him discreetly, he was handsome, I'll give her that; he had a very full scarlet mane with matching eyes, his fur was a bright golden brown, broad shoulders and very muscular physique, the lion simply stood with a confused look on his face but he's still a young male and were all females so I have my reservations "and he did saved Asha and Ava from drowning, the least we can do is thank him by inviting him to eat with us" my sister shrugged and I sighed, she was right we owe him.

"Fine" I muttered and she grinned turning back towards him

"My sister wants to ask you something" she announced and I glared at her as she nudged me

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked putting on a smile

"Would you like to stay forever?" my sister grinned and he chuckled

"Dinner would be great, thank you, but first allow me to introduce myself" he said before setting his eyes on mine "my name is Simba"

"Nice to meet you, Simba" I said and my three sisters giggled

"Tell her your name, Nala" Nia said nudging me and I rolled my eyes

"You already did, multiple times" I told her before I turned back to Simba "come this way please" I said walking ahead

"Where are we going?" I heard him ask

"We're going home" Asha answered

"You're going to meet our mamma" Ava added

"So there are even more lovely ladies living in this jungle?" he asked and while the three giggled again I bit back a smile, great, so I guess he's charming too.

"Yeah and our mamma is the loveliest" Asha said

"I bet she is" he agreed

"So... Simba, how did you end up here?" Nia asked and I listened carefully to his answer, for once she's asked the important questions

"I've been wandering around and I decided to head north, to see where the stars lead me" he said and I turned my head to look back at him

"Only the truly desperate dare to cross the desert" I said raising an eyebrow at him

"Well, maybe I am Nala" he shrugged with a smirk and I felt my heart flutter but my face refused to show it, I still don't know what to make of this lion, so I simply turned back around and continued on the path home, maybe we'll find out more about him then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Simba's point of view**

I walked all night after deciding to head north, the desert was enormous and completely underestimated the dimension of the journey through it, after a few hours I just wanted to flop on the sand, curl up in a ball and sleep until the next day but if I did I would be completely lost, I need the stars to navigate and I definitely don't want to be stuck under the scorching sun for a whole day, so I just went on and on and so did the desert.  
I was cold, thirsty hungry, tired and regretting my decision but just as I was about to give up, while trying to climb up a sand dune I saw a spec of vegetation in the distance, I used what was left of my energy to get there, it was an oasis, hidden in deep within a valley, the sound of running water led me to a huge waterfall, there I drank as much water as I could before finding a place to sleep nearby. I honestly don't think I've ever been this tired before in my life, I could've slept forever and I probably would've if it wasn't for the screams, I shot up my spot and looked around, and when I saw two cubs being dragged by the stream desperately struggling to stay on the surface, I didn't even think about, I just jumped straight into the water, grabbed them and brought them back to land.  
The two blue eyed cubs were soaking wet and shivering, right as I was about to ask them if they were okay or if they needed help to find their family when their family found them, a lioness came out of nowhere and jumped between me and the cubs roaring, her appearing suddenly, wasn't the only thing that took me by surprise, her beauty also did so instead of standing my ground and roaring back at her, I simply fell back into the water because I was too busy staring at her, she was young and very attractive, eyes were a unique mix of pale blue and green that I haven't seen before, her body was sleek and strong, the physique of a practiced hunter with a light tawny fur almost identical to the cub's fur... For a moment I thought she was their mother until I heard the cubs call her by her name; Nala and soon we were joined by another lioness, Niani, they were all sisters, Ava and Asha, the cubs, explained to them what happened and after a short banter between the two older sisters, they invited me to have dinner with them and I of course accepted.  
"Thank the stars! I've been worried sick!" their mother said nuzzling the twins, before turning to look at us "Girls… who's your friend?" she asked them and they told her the whole story "oh thank you so much for saving them young lion, I don't know what I would've done if something happened to them" she thank me before pulling Ava and Asha closer  
"My pleasure, Madame" I said bowing my head politely  
"Please just call me Sarafina" she smiled warmly before asking "is there something we can do to repay you?"  
"Well…we invited him to eat with us" Niani told mother  
"Oh wonderful…but um-" she stuttered  
"Were you able to get anything?" Nala asked and she sighed  
"No…I'll try again in couple of hours after I rest" her mother said  
"But mamma we're hungry"  
"We wanna eat now" the twins pouted and Nala stood up  
"I'll go find us something to eat" I said before turning to her sister "Nia, you coming?"  
"I'm sorry Nala but I-I um…I have to give the girls a bath and watch them while mamma takes her nap" she said before turning to me "but maybe Simba would like to help you…"  
"Of course, I would love to help" I said a little too enthusiastically  
"Of course you would…" Niani smirked and her sister rolled her eyes at her  
"Let's just go" Nala said and I stood up and followed after her "we'll be right back"  
"Take your time!" her mother called from behind  
"Have fun!" Niani chimed in as we ventured deep into the jungle.

After walking in silence for a while, I was dying to talk to her, I didn't want to seem desperate but the more time passes the weirder it gets so I went with a simple conversation starter "you have a beautiful family…" I commented and she eyed me cautiously before answering  
"yeah, my sisters drive me crazy most of the time, especially Nia but I love them to death" she said with a faint smile before asking "what about you, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child" I sighed and she chuckled softly

"Oh please, I was an only child for a whole year before my sister came along and it was great" she said and I laughed

"It does have its perks" I agreed

"A lot more than being the oldest out of your siblings" she shrugged

"I thought you and Niani were twins" I turned my head to the side

"No, she'll be four in a couple of weeks and I turned five a couple of days ago actually" she told me

"Really? Me too" I said excitedly and she smiled

"Well happy belated birthday to us!" she exclaimed and we laughed

"So you've lived here your whole life?" I asked as we went deeper into the jungle and she nodded  
"My parents came here when my mamma was pregnant with me and we've been here since" she told me  
"You said only the truly desperate dare to cross the desert" I said arching an eyebrow at her  
"Yeah they fit into that category. They were young, in love and wanted to start a new life together away from the rest of world, I'm sure if you stick around long enough mamma will tell you the story" she smirk

"I would love to hear it" I said and she looked straight into my eyes

"You sure love a lot of things..." she commented "did you love crossing that desert too?" she asked and I chuckled

"No… not really" I admitted and she giggled shaking her head

"why did you cross the desert in the first place?" she asked jumping over a log  
"Well, I just needed to... get out on my own, I've never left pride before and I wanted to see what's out there" I said jumping after her, I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling her the complete truth either, I just kept my answers as vague as I could  
"I see…" she said nodding slowly "I could never do that"  
"Why? Is there something or someone tying you down here?" I asked and she chuckled  
"yep" she said simply

"Oh" I said disappointed "a mate?"

"No...My family" she shook her head and stopped walking "My father died couple of months ago and my mamma is sick" she frowned sitting down "I couldn't just leave her and my sisters, you know?"

"Of course, it's your duty" I said sitting before her, she looked at me and sighed nodding her head solemnly

"Exactly" she said standing up and walking ahead, I watched her from behind with a goofy smile on my face, I've never had such a pleasant conversation before, I feel like we could talk about anything and it would still be interesting, because she makes it interesting, she's just… wow.

"hey, you coming?" she called and I realized that I was still sitting on my same spot grinning while she watched me from a few feet away "I caught a scent, but we gotta move fast if we want to catch our prey"

"Oh right sure" I said quickly standing up to catch up with her.

 **Nala's point of view**

We actually got a decent dinner for once, with my mother's health in decline and Nia's refusal to help, I usually end up hunting smaller animals of course I make sure my family has enough to eat before I have my share even if that means going hungry once in a while, but Simba's help, I was able to bring down a larger prey than usual and I was actually able to fill my stomach, I haven't eaten this well in months. After our meal, everyone lounged around by the cave, Nia had fallen asleep as usual and while Simba chatted with the twins, mamma and I talked.

"Who taught you how to swim?" Asha asked him

"My father did when I was just a little cub" he answered

"Our daddy was supposed to teach us how to swim" she said looking down at the ground

"But he's not here anymore" Ava said with her ears flat against her skull

"Your father still lives in you, he watches over you all" he said and they looked up at him with small smile "and I'm sure he'd be proud to see you girls overcoming your fears and learning new things" he said smiling down at them as they embraced him

"He's a charming young lion" my mamma whispered watching the red manned male interact with the two small cubs

"He seems decent" I shrugged as I licked my paws clean, I have nothing against him at least he didn't came onto me or tried hitting on me like most guys do but it takes more than a little chat to get to know someone

"He's more than decent and he has a way with cubs" she told me "I wonder if he already has a mate…"

"I don't know mamma, but don't you think he's a little too young for you?" I kid with a smirk and she rolls her green eyes

"you know what I mean" she said and I giggled but her face remains serious "sweetheart, that's all I want for you, to meet your Prince Charming and live your happily ever after" she said and I sighed rolling my eyes "your sister already found his and when I was your age I was already married and pregnant with my first cub"  
"well mamma, I don't have time for that" I told her "so you might have to wait a while"  
"How long we talking about here? I would like to know that my two oldest daughters found someone to take care of them before I go" she said and I couldn't believe her, we don't need anyone to take care of us, because that's exactly what I'm doing right now, I'm doing my best here and I feel like she still thinks it's not enough.

"We have more important things to worry about mamma" I said looking away and trying to stay calm and she sighed

"Alright, you stubborn child" she said annoyed because she knew I was done with this conversation but that doesn't mean she won't bring up the subject again tomorrow, so yeah, I am stubborn but not as stubborn as her "so, Simba" she began now loud enough for him to hear

"Yes madam" he smiled looking up at her

"I hear you've been traveling around" she said looking back at me "where do you plan on going next?"

"To be honest, I don't know yet…" he told her sitting up

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here until you figure it out" she offered and I raised one eyebrow at her, she simply shrugged with a smug smile. Did she seriously just invite a complete stranger to stay with us? First Nia invites him to dinner and now she offers our home to him, great, just great.

"Thank you very much madam" he said bowing his head, the twins were looking at him with bright eyes

"You're staying? Can you teach us how to swim?" they asked

"Well…" he began hesitantly

"There's no one else to teach us" Asha pouted pulling at his leg

"Yeah, mamma is sick, Nia is too lazy and Nala is afraid of water" Ava said and I rolled my eyes

"I'm not afraid of water; I just don't like getting my fur wet" I said and I could see Simba biting back a smile

"Alright, I'll teach you but only if it's okay with your mother" he said turning to look at her and I cleared my throat "and your sister…"

"Please?" the twins pleaded with us

"It's alright with me" mamma smiled and then all eyes fell on me expectantly "what do you think, Nala?"

"Fine" I gave in and a little smile crept across my mouth as I watched the cubs cheering happily but inside I was still unsure about this, all of this.

When night came, mamma instructed me to take Simba to the nearby cave where he would be staying; at least she didn't have him sleeping on our own cave "this is it" I said gesturing towards the entrance "I hope it's not too small for you"

"Not at all" he said walking inside the cave

"Well… goodnight" I said turning around

"Hey, Nala?" he called and I looked back at him "thank you for letting me stay with you" he said and I looked at him intently, I wasn't trying to intimidate him or anything, I was just trying to read his true intentions "I mean, not with you! But here, not with you here but-" he babbled and I smiled

"Goodnight Simba" I said turning back around to head back to my cave

"Goodnight Nala"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Tojo's point of view**

It was another beautiful morning in the Pridelands and I was free to do whatever I wanted, on days like this I truly appreciate the position I hold within the pride because I'm the queen's nephew I always get the royal treatment but without any of the boring stuff, it's always been like this even back in the southlands when I lived with my mom, she's the king's youngest sister and like my aunt Sarabi, she was supposed to be married off to a prince from another pride but that deal got cancelled after she got pregnant with me, my father was a rogue and there was a huge scandal, if it wasn't for Mufasa there would've been a war between the two prides.

Things between her and my father didn't last but my mom was free from her arranged marriage and stayed in her birth pride while her older brother and sister ruled their respective kingdoms, I still don't know whether she had me on purpose or I was just a happy accident that liberated her from her responsibilities, in any case she never seem to regret it or resent having me.

I walked outside facing the world with a smile and stretched my limbs after a good night of sleep, everyone in the Pridelands went about their day as usual and I couldn't help but to notice a sad little someone sitting alone outside the den "Good morning princess" I greeted the princess

"Good morning" she said without even looking at me, I'm used to royals being a little stuck-up

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked "sitting and waiting or waiting and sitting?"

"It doesn't concern you" she said rolling her eyes

"Uh yeah it does" I countered "my cousin asked me to keep an eye on you"

"I thought he asked you to keep me company" she asked and I shrugged

"Same thing, honey" I said and she scoffed

"Do not call me that" she said offended and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her

"Alright" I sighed "but you can't just sit there by yourself until Simba comes back"

"And what do you suggest I do?" she asked annoyed  
"It's a beautiful day to go for a walk" I commented with a shrug

"It is" she said dryly and looked around "but a princess shouldn't go anywhere without an escort"  
"That's what I'm here for, come on!" I said standing up "you should at least see the kingdom before you even think about ruling it, don't you think?" she mused silently for a few moments  
"That would be inappropriate… a princess alone with a lion that is not her betrothed" she said shaking her head and I swear I almost laughed out loud until I saw how serious her face was

"Geez princess, you're acting like I just made the most indecent proposition ever" I said, her eyes widen and she looked away embarrassed

"That's not what I meant… I just think that um-" she mumbled and I chuckled

"Relax! I'm Simba's cousin and member of the guard, I'll just showing you around maybe socialize with the rest of the pride, get to know your future subjects" I told her and her face softened

"I suppose it's my duty as future queen…" she said and I cringed inwardly, let's hope she's not too attached to that title

"That's right princess" I nod "and you wouldn't want to disappoint them"

"Fine" the young lioness said standing up "lead the way" I took her to the watering hole, where a group of cubs wrestled on the mud

"Who's winning?" I asked as we approached them

"I am!" the biggest cub said as he pinned down a smaller cub

"Great, just remember the first rule" I told him and he turned around to look at me

"Huh?" he asked and the smaller cub took advantage of the moment to kick him and flip his opponent

"Don't get distracted" I smirked as the cub struggled to release himself and the other cubs laughed

"That's enough fighting, you better stop before someone gets hurt" the princess commanded and the cub stepped away "and look at you all covered in mud, what would your mothers say?"

"Whoa princess, they're not fighting, they're just playing" I told her and the cubs nodded in agreement

"Playing?" she asked frowning

"Yeah… playing, you know… play fighting" I said and she raised an eyebrow at me

"I never had that kind of training" she told me and I laughed

"Training? They're just having fun" I told her but she still didn't seem to understand, I turned back to the cubs "hey guys, go get the biggest baobab you can find, I have an idea"

"A baobab fruit?" she asked as the cubs ran towards the trees

"Yeah, you need it to play baobab ball" I said and she turned her head to the side "you've never played before?"

"No..." she answered

"You'll see, it'll be fun" I said as the cubs ran back with the perfect baobab ball, we explained to her how to play and after the cub's insistence, the princess agreed to play with us and really got into it, we spent the rest of the afternoon playing and she seemed to be having the time of her life, that's when it hit me, how young she was. She's younger than me, even younger than Simba and it seems like she never had the chance to enjoy her youth, she was barely out of her teens and was expected to marry right away and give birth to an heir, I was starting to see what Simba was talking about and realizing how messed up this whole arranged marriage thing was when I got hit in the head with the baobab ball.

"I'm so sorry!" the princess apologized while the cubs laughed

"Don't worry" I said rubbing my head before I turned to the cubs "very funny, huh?" I asked them "you little baboons can keep laughing on your way back home" I told them and they protested and pouted "you know the rules, you have to be back home by sundown" I said and they decided to turn it into a game and race back to pride rock

"We should head back too" the princess said and I nodded, we walked in silence for a moment until she spoke again "hey Tojo, I wanted to say… I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, I have a big mane to protect me" I joked and she shook her head

"I mean about how I treated you earlier, I've been very rude to you and you were just trying to help" she said and I smiled

"Once again, don't worry princess" I told her "did you at least have fun?"

"Yes" she beamed "I've never done anything like that before, my parents never allowed me to play with the other cubs"

"And I thought my aunt and uncle were strict with Simba" I commented

"Well, they never wanted me to become too attached to anyone in the pride; including them" she said looking away "because we always knew someday I would have to leave"

"Must be hard…" I said and she sighed

"It's all right" she said putting on a smile "It's my honor to serve my parents and kingdom"

"Yeah… I'm sure" I nodded

"Besides, this whole thing is so exciting" she told me almost trying to convince herself as well

"I believe you…" I said and she raised an eyebrow

"I'm very happy, really" she said and I nodded with a smirk

"Well, I'm glad to hear that" I told her "I'm not sure I could go through..."

"But it is my duty and honor… although it can be a burden" she said lowly and gasped "I've said too much… please don't tell anyone"

"Don't worry" I smiled "your secret is safe with me

"Thank you…you are very easy to talk to, Tojo" she said smiling back at me

"Anytime princess" I said bowing my head

"Please call me Safya" she said as we climbed up pride rock "goodnight Tojo"

"Goodnight Safya" I said as she walked inside the den.

 **Simba's point of view**

"Who's ready to learn how to swim?" I asked the cubs early this morning

"I am!" the two said in unison

"Alright then, let's get you girls in the water" I said and they cheered

"Hold on a second" Nala called from behind and we turned to look at her "promise you'll stay on the shallow part for now and that you'll listen to Simba" she said to the twins

"Yes Nala" they said and then she turned to me

"Their safety is in your paws now" she warned narrowing her beautiful eyes at me "You better teach them well or I'll drown you myself" she said with a smile but I could tell she was not kidding, I've seen how fiercely protective of the twins she is and I wanted tell her that she didn't have anything to worry about and reassure her that I would take good care of the girls, but I'm not smooth like that so instead I just mumbled out a simple response

"Yes Nala" I said looking almost as intimidated as the cubs

"Very well, mamma and Nia will be back from their hunt soon" she said nuzzling her sisters

"Where are you going?" I asked as she turned around, I really wanted her to stay and was asking questions to make the most of the time with her

"I have to get some herbs for my mother's medicine" she said

"You're a healer?" I asked and she shook her head

"No, but I learned a couple of things from one" she said and I thought of Rafiki because he was the only healer I knew and because he was the one that told me to head north "He comes here once in a while to collect some ingredients" but when she said this, I was sure that it was him because Rafiki often travels outside the Pridelands and no one really knows where he goes so it could be here

"Isn't he an elderly baboon that carries around a stick, laughs loudly and pops out of nowhere when you least expect it?" I asked her

"Yes…Rafiki, how do you know him?" she asked

"I-I've had a few encounters with him" I answered with a nervous smile, again a vague answer, but I what am I supposed to say? Oh well he's the spiritual advisor and healer of my kingdom… nope

"Right…I should get going" she said turning back around and leaving me, Asha and Ava by the stream

"What are you looking at?" one of the girls said

"Nothing" I said and they narrowed their eyes at me

"You're staring at our sister" the other cub accused

"I was not" I scoffed

"Yes you were" her sister added

"I was not, Ava" I countered

"I'm not Ava, I'm Asha!" the cub pouted "I'm the tallest one" she said and I turned my head to the side, she was only like half an inch taller but I guess it counts

"But I'm the oldest" Ava smirked and Asha rolled her eyes

"Alright, I'll remember that" I chuckled before asking "shall we begin?" I taught the twins the basics and they picked it up fast but mostly because of how competitive they are, I could tell the girls were constantly trying to outdo each other, by the time their mother and Nia came back they were swimming around without a problem

"Would you look at that" Nia exclaimed "you really did it"

"Look at me mamma!" Asha called her mother

"No, look at me mamma!" Ava said and as Sarafina watched them swimming circles around me from the shore

"I want to show Nala what I learned" Asha said climbing onto my back

"When is Nala coming back, mamma?" Ava asked pulling my mane

"She should be back by now..." Sarafina answered

"I could check on her, if you like" I offered and Sarafina nodded

"Come on now girls, get off him" Nia said and the twins got off my back and ran towards their mother, Sarafina gave me directions to where Nala usually went to get her herbs, but when I got to the pond there was no trace of her there

"Nala?" I called her several times getting no response, I looked around and saw some herbs and flowers scattered on the ground and a few suspicious paw prints, I followed them and kept calling her name going further away from the family's living area, this place is a lot bigger than it looks, you could easily get lost here... so I hope to find her soon before that happens

"Get away from me!" I heard her growling in the distance, I followed the sound and I came to a clearing and saw that she had been chased up a tree by two male lions and she was trying to keep them away

"You're going to have to come down sometime, sweetheart" one of the lions said looking up at her "and we plan to be here when you do"

"I swear if you don't leave I'll-" Nala said through gritted teeth

"You'll what?" the lion laughed until she silenced him with a blow to his head

"Whoo! I like 'em fiery!" the other lion said "I call dibs on this one" I don't know what came over me in that moment but I just lost myself and attacked him "dammit you said there weren't any males around here!" The lion I had pinned down said and his friend came to his help and clawed me across my shoulder

"We can take this fool without a problem" he said, I turned around to face him and his friend stood back up and attacked me, Nala jumped in and knocked down one of the lions "step aside sweetheart , leave the fighting to the lions" he growled

"Why? Are you scared of a fair fight?" she asked bearing her teeth, he tried to attack her but I tackled him, while she turned to the other lion "you said you 'like 'em fiery', huh? I'll give you fire" she said clawing him across the face, the two lions were easy to beat and we soon had them on the run, chasing them out to the desert.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked her urgently

"I'm fine, but you're not…" she said looking at my shoulder

"What?" I asked following her gaze"oh, would you look at that?" I said when I saw my blood stained fur, okay I admit, the wound was pretty big and it hurts a bit but I'm not going to tell that to the lioness I want to impress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nala's point of view**

"Oh, no…this is all my fault, I'm so sorry" I said looking at the injured lion before me

"I'm fine, this is nothing" he said covering the wound with his paw

"Let me take a look at it" I told him and shook his head  
"No need to" he said backing away from me "It's just a scratch"

"that's a lot of blood for just a scratch" I said walking towards him and raising my paw to remove his from his shoulder, that dirty paw on an open wound is a recipe for infection and it was making me anxious

"That won't be necessary" he said dodging away from reach and standing behind a tree, yes, a grown lion trying to hide himself behind a tiny tree, this guy is impossible but I know how to handle impossible, I helped raise Ava and Asha

"Simba…" I began using the same warning tone I use with the girls

"I'm sorry Nala, I just don't want you to touch me" he said and I frowned "I mean, I do want you to touch me, just not my wound" he blurted and I raised an eyebrow at him "I-I mean...I don't um" he mumbled before he sighed "it just hurts, okay?"

"That's why you should let me have a look, if it's a serious wound, I'm going to have to treat it so it doesn't get infected" I told him but he still seemed unconvinced "what?" I asked

"Are you going to use the same herbs Rafiki uses? Cause those stings pretty bad" he said and I rolled my eyes

"But they prevent infection and help with the healing process" I told him "besides that way it won't leave a scar"

"Fine…" he sighed finally removing his paw and allowing me to have a closer look "is it bad?" he asked and I chuckled

"you'll live" I answered and he sighed relieved, thinking I would leave him alone "but I'm still going to disinfect it just to be sure, come on, let's find those herbs" I said gesturing for him to follow me, I heard him sighing loudly before we made our way back to the pond where I gathered everything I needed, including my mother's medicine "okay, this is going to sting a little-" I began before applying the mix of herbs to his wound

"A little? More like a lot" he scoffed and I rolled my eyes yet again

"Who would've thought a massive and apparently fearless lion like yourself would be scared by something like this" I said with a chuckle "Asha and Ava would be teasing you so bad right now"

"First of all, I'm not massive, I'm average but my mane makes me look a lot bigger" he said matter-of-factly and I laughed "second, please don't tell Asha and Ava"

"I won't if you let treat your wound once and for all" I said with a smirk and he nodded closing his eyes, bracing himself "just breathe and think about something else" I told him as I applied it

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked in obvious pain  
"like what?" I asked with my paw still on his shoulder  
"Back there, that you were amazing! Where did you learn?" he said opening his eyes

"Well..." I chuckled and shrugged "my daddy taught me, he wanted me to be able to defend myself"

"He taught you well" he complimented and I sighed

"Yeah right" I scoffed "if it wasn't for you, those lions would've…I-I don't even want to think about it" I shuddered, I knew I was in trouble when I saw those two lions but I also knew I had to keep them away from my family, whatever they wanted to do, they could do to me as long as my family is safe but I was grateful Simba showed up when he did "You know how lions are. They think "No" means "Yes" and "Get lost" means "Take me. I'm yours." I said bitterly remembering all the other males I've met before

"Not all lions…" he said lowly and I guess he's right… he at least seems different "though I do know a guy like that" he said with a small smile

"You do?" I asked

"yeah, my cousin Tojo, one day a lioness will slap him like you slapped that guy and it be well deserved" he said and I laughed

"How come you didn't take after him?" I asked and he shrugged

"I guess we were raised differently" he told me "my parents were both very strict but his mother always gave him more freedom"

"That does shape you" I said and he nodded "my parents were stricter with me than they were with Nia and it's even worse with Asha and Ava because they're the babies of the family"

"Yeah, well those babies got pretty good at swimming today" he told me and I smiled looking at his expression, he seemed so proud and as happy to teach them as they were to learn and it was all so pure and genuine "after just one lesson"

"You must be a great teacher" I said

"Or maybe they're great students" he shrugged with a smile

"Or maybe it's both" I said mimicking his shrug and he laughed "they really like you..." I said rather seriously, the twins were usually shy and guarded around anyone outside the family especially after daddy died, but I guess they made a special connection with Simba

"And I like them" he said and I could tell he meant it "They're lovely girls"

"They'll miss you when you're gone…" I said lowly and sighed before looking into his scarlet eyes "Simba, since you got here you've done so much for us and I-"

"Well, well, well..." Niani's voice called and we both turned our heads in her direction "look at you two" she said with a smirk and I looked down at my paw and noticed it was still on Simba's shoulder, not to mention how close to each other we were sitting, I immediately removed my paw and looked away "If you wanted to spend time together you could've told us instead of having everyone worried back home" she said and I rolled my eyes

"I ran into rogues and Simba helped me run them off" I said to her

"Yeah and I got hurt, so your sister was treating my wound-" Simba tried to explain but Nia interrupted

"Don't worry she'll heal then with the power of love" she teased and I groaned

"Let's just go home" I said picking up the herbs and walking past them to head back home.

 **Simba's point of view**

That night I lay awake on my cave, sleep just wasn't coming to me tonight, my injured shoulder happened to be on the side I usually sleep on, I sighed and stood up to drink some water but stopped when I heard voices outside, it sounded like Nala and Sarafina and they were arguing

"We might have to consider leaving this place" Sarafina sighed

"What? No, we're not leaving" Nala said

"We have to, Nala" her mother told her "This place is not the safe haven it once was"

"Mamma you're overreacting" her daughter said "it just two rogues and we got rid of them, they won't be bothering us anymore"

"You were just lucky Simba was there to help you" Sarafina said "if he wasn't you would've been in serious trouble, I'm serious about this Nala, leaving might be our only option"

"This is the home daddy chose for us, we're not leaving" Nala told her

"You're as stubborn as he is! He refused to leave this place and you saw what happened to him" Sarafina said raising her voice and the two remained silent before Sarafina spoke once again, now in a more gentle tone "sweetheart I just don't want anything to happen to you or your sisters…"

"I know mamma…" Nala said barely above a whisper "and I don't want anything to happen to you or them either"

"Thank you for understanding, dear" Sarafina said before yawning "why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long day"

"Yeah… I'll be there in a minute; I just want to get some water" Nala told her mother, I hesitated for a moment but eventually decided to follow after her, I found her sitting by the stream facing away from me

"Nala?" I called and she whipped away her tears before facing me

"Hey, Simba…" she said pretending to be okay "is your shoulder feeling better?"

"Yes, those herbs really worked their magic" I said giving her a small smile but she only nodded

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked

"I-I um... I couldn't sleep and I overheard you and your mother talking so wanted to check on you" I confessed, and later realized that this might be a huge mistake because I'm practically admitting I was spying on her, but at the moment I didn't care, I was worried and I wanted to be there for her

"My father was killed by rogues a couple of months ago... he was the one that protected us and our home" she said looking at the water "without him here we're an easy target for rogues looking to take over our territory" she explained now looking up at me, I saw despair in her eyes and I completely understood now why she reacted the way she did when we first met, every male lion beside her father she has come across, has posed a threat to her family and she's just doing her best to protect them

"I promised my daddy I would take care of my mother and watch out for my sisters but I don't know what we're going to do or how long I can keep my family safe with so many rogues around" she spoke with a trembling voice "I've failed him, I can't protect them, I can't even protect myself" she said looking down at the ground

"But that's exactly what you did today" I said softly "you protected yourself and your family"

"With your help" she remained me

"Needing a little help doesn't mean you've failed" I told her and she sighed

"I won't have your help forever" she said looking down at her paws

"But you have it now" I said and she sighed

"And if it's alright with you and your family, I'll stay here for a while at least until you figure something out"

"But, what about your trip? You said you wanted to see what was out there and I'm sure there are far more interesting things out there than us..." she told me and I placed my paw under her chin to get her to look at me

"I got here following a star, there's a reason it lead me here" I told her very seriously "and I believe you and your family are it, I'm staying Nala it's meant to be" she was quiet for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, I enjoyed every second of it until I was released from her hold

"Thank you" she smiled sweetly with the moon reflected on her perfect orbs, I don't just like this lioness anymore, I care for her deeply. This wasn't about me getting my perfect mate anymore because even if she doesn't return my feelings, what I feel for her is not conditioned by that, I just know that I'll do anything to help her and her family, anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Nala's point of view**

My sisters and mother weren't by my side, I could hear them outside, I woke up later than usual this morning, I stretched my body and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes before heading outside to greet them "Good morning" I said walking towards them with a smile, Asha and Ava gave me a quick nuzzle before they continued chasing each other around, while my mamma and my sister sat nearby grooming themselves "where's Simba?" I asked as I sat down by their side

"Asleep in his cave, guess whatever you two did last night, tired him out as well" Nia answered and I raised an eyebrow at her

"What were you doing last night?" my mother asked in a serious tone "were you with him?" she asked and I groaned

"Yes, I was with him" I told her and their apple green eyes went wide

"Nala, I know I said I wanted you to get a mate but perhaps you are moving a little too fast…" she told me and I rolled my eyes

"Mamma please, we were just talking!" I said rubbing my face with my paw

"Well that's a start" Nia shrugged "most guys don't even get that far with the ice queen"

"Whatever Nia" I grumbled, I don't my little sister to remind me of all the times I've had to put a male on his place, especially her boyfriend's friends, those sorry lions aren't worth anyone's time and to be honest I don't think her boyfriend is much better either, Niani's love for Ndume has blinded her from his many fault but who cares, right? At least she has a boyfriend, that's how her and my mamma's logic works at least "Simba and I were talking about our rogue situation" I told my mother "and he offered to stay until we figure something out, other males will see him and they'll just keep away"

"And you know why he did, right?" Nia asked with a knowing smile

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because he likes you!" she beamed

"No he doesn't, he's just being nice" I scoffed, Simba seems like the type of lion everybody likes because he's just so nice to everyone, besides he hasn't given any signs of liking me as anything more than a friend

"I think your sister might be right, this goes beyond just being nice, sweetheart" my mamma added "he does like you"

"Well then he wouldn't be the first and surely he won't be the last" I said with a shrug as I stood back up, I know what I said sounded pretentious and egotistical but I just wanted them to drop the subject, really "now, is any of you going to help with the hunt today or not?"

"I'll go with you" Simba's voice called from behind and my eyes went wide, before I turned around to face him with a nervous smile, what is be doing here? How much of our conversation did he hear? And why is he always popping out of nowhere? I don't mind seeing him though... he had a bright smile on his well-rested face and his mane was still a little tousled and- um yeah… I also noticed that he was limping

"No, no, no, mister" I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow at me "you're not going anywhere until that wound is done healing"

"but-" he tried to protest

"No buts" I said cutting him off and turning to my sister "Nia, you're coming with me"

"But Nala I just finished grooming myself" she pouted and I raised an eyebrow at her

"What did I say about buts?" I asked and she groaned standing up "come on and spare me the attitude missy" before leaving I turned to my mamma and Simba "I'll get your medicines on the way back, take it easy you two" the two grimaced and I rolled my eyes "the medicine is not that bad! You're having it whether you like it or not" I told them as I nuzzled the twins goodbye "be good you two"

"That's why daddy said she'll never get married" I heard Nia whispering and I rolled my eyes "she's too bossy"

"Come on Nia!" I called and she followed after me.

 **Simba's point of view**

"Nala is only bossy when she has to be" Sarafina said with a smile as we watched her two eldest daughters leave

"I don't think she's bossy" I said as I sat down "she's just caring and protective"

"exactly, she just wants to make sure you do what's best for you" the lioness told me before shuddering "even if that means taking that awful medicine" Nala told me her mother was sick but she never told me what was wrong with her but from the way she talked about it, it must be serious and if it is I must know, maybe there is something I can do to help...

"Forgive me for the intrusion madam but why do you have to take that medicine?" I asked and she sighed

"I'm sure you've noticed the large age gap between Nia and the twins, well she was supposed to be my last cub, by the time I got pregnant again much too old and weak to be having a cub, let alone twins" she said watching the two cubs running around "I lost a lot of blood after giving birth, if it wasn't for Nala, I wouldn't be here right now…" she said looking back at me with a small smile before lowering her gaze "but after that I just never got my strength back, my health deteriorates by the day so you could say the medicine is more maintenance than an actual cure"

"I'm really sorry to hear that..." I said with a heavy heart, she didn't deserve to have this happen to her and on top of that losing her husband? The stars can be heartless at times

"It's alright, dear" she said with a smile "I'm just glad all my girls are okay, that's all I care about and with you here I'm sure they will be"

"I'll make sure they're safe while I'm around" I reassured her

"Thank you, dear" she nodded her head before asking "you really care about Nala, don't you?"

"Y-yes" I admitted "she's just so…so amazing" I said and the lioness chuckled "she's not just beautiful but she's also funny, confident and so smart... I've never met anyone like her before" not to mention she would make an great queen, she already has a regal vibe to her, as rulers you must be kind, caring and be natural leaders just like her

"She is one of a kind, my little gift" she said, that's exactly what she is, her name suits her so well, I nodded before sighing

"But... I don't think she cares about me the same way" I said looking down at my paws awkwardly

"you have to be patient with her, she's her father's daughter and like him she's very guarded with her heart" she advised me and then chuckled "Zaheer didn't confess his feelings for me until the day I was supposed to leave for another pride, he asked me to marry him right then and there and we ran away together that very night"

"Is that how you got here?" I asked and she nodded

"yes, we found a home of our own and we were so happy together, he was the most loving husband and caring father, I never regretted my decision" the lioness smiled "so you see Simba, it might take a while for her to surrender her heart but when she does she'll surrender it completely" hearing her say that gave me hope, maybe Nala does have feelings for me and she just refuses to show it, maybe I do have a chance with her, maybe I just need to be patient to win her precious heart but maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up. Nala was everything I wanted in a lioness and more and if it was up to me I would wait for her as long as it took but I had a deadline, my father gave me until the next full moon and if I don't return to the Pridelands by then he'll move heaven and earth to find me and bring me back home to marry the princess, I just hope Tojo has made some progress with his part of the mission.

 **Tojo's point of view**

I decided to try a new strategy; I decided I would show Safya all the things she's missed for being a princess, all the fun and freedom she was denied as a cub, hoping that she'll realize this isn't the life she wants for herself and also because it's fun. Today I promised to take the cubs to hakuna matata falls and I was going to invite Safya to join us but before I could get to her my the queen stepped in "good morning your majesty" I greeted her bowing my head, I only address her by her title in public, it's all part of the royal façade we have to keep, in private however she was still auntie Sarabi.

"A word with you, nephew" she said leading me inside the den

"You're looking especially radiant this morning, auntie" I complimented her hoping she would forget about whatever it is I did wrong

"You know that doesn't work with me, Tojo" she said sitting down before me with a serious face, yeah I forgot that only works with my mom "now, tell me what is it that you're trying to do?"

"What did I do now?" I asked and she narrowed her amber eyes at me

"I heard you've been taking the princess on little outings…" she said and my eyes widen

"y-yes?" I stuttered nervously and she frowned

"What is the matter with you, boy?" she asked standing up and walking towards me "you want to get on the king's bad side? Do you want to end up banished again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked backing away

"There are plenty of young lionesses in this pride for you to choose from, why would go after the princess, the Engaged-to-be-married princess?" she said getting closer

"b-but I'm not trying to go after the princess, I swear auntie!" I told her and she studied my face "I just felt bad for her…she's been sitting by herself all day, she's all alone here and she doesn't have any friends" I admitted and she frowned "it must be hard, having to leave everything you know behind to fulfill your duty and at such a young age" I said thinking back on the talk I had with Safya and the queen sighed

"You don't have to tell me, nephew" she said looking down at her paws "I was her age when I came to the Pridelands, leaving my family behind was the hardest thing I ever had to do"

"You know what its like; didn't you wish you had a friend there for you when you went through it?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes..." my aunt admitted "my best friend Sarafina was supposed to come with me buts she disappeared and didn't even got a chance to say goodbye" she said sadly and I placed her my paw on hers "I guess she does need a friend right now"

"That's all I'm trying to be" I told her and she gave me a small smile

"Alright nephew, but you better be careful around your uncle" she advised "he can be very old fashioned and quite stern at times"

"I will your majesty" I bowed my head respectfully, man, that was close… and she is right, Simba might not care but if king Mufasa sees me getting too close to his son's future wife, he'll flip so I gotta be more careful from now on, I'm on a mission, no more fraternizing with the princess or getting too close to her for her and my sake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Nala's point of view**

"Good morning" I was greeted by Simba as he approached me with a smile early this morning  
"Hey Simba, how's that shoulder feeling?" I asked mirroring his smile  
"Well enough to hunt" he answered and I raised an eyebrow at him  
"I'll be the judge of that" I said sitting down before him "let's have a look" I told him and placed my paw on his very muscular arm, he's obviously in great shape, judging by his very powerful and strong physique

"How's it looking?" he asked but I haven't even glanced at the wound yet

"You look great" I blurted out and he raised an eyebrow at me "I mean, the wound" I corrected myself and leaned in closer to examine the wound "It's healing up nicely"  
"So?" he asked expectantly  
"I don't know…" I began hesitantly, it might look okay on the surface but the wound was deep and maybe it's not completely healed underneath  
"Just take him with you, Nala" Niani exclaimed walking out of the den "You did say you needed help around here"  
"I was hoping I would get it from you" I told her  
"And you did" my sister pointed out  
"Just for a few days" I said annoyed  
"And that's more than enough, if you ask me...I'm so done with hunting, it's exhausting!" Nia complained and turned to Simba with a grin "you're a big, strong male, maybe you could help"  
"Niani…" I began as our mother walked out of the cave  
"What's going on out here?" Mamma asked us  
"Niani is trying to get out of her responsibilities, again" I explained narrowing my eyes at my sister  
"Why should I be the only one that helps you out with the hunts?" Nia asked and I rolled my eyes because she knows very well why she has to help me, I've explained it to her countless times, our mother can't hunt for us every day like she used to, besides we're not cubs anymore we should be self-reliant and get food for ourselves "Simba is almost completely healed up by now, he could help you and I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

"You can't always rely on others to do the work for you" I scolded her

"I'd be happy to help" Simba said stepping in and I know he means well and probably just wants to ease the tension between me and my sister but he's already done so much for my family, it just doesn't seem fair to keep asking him to do things for us

"See, Nala? He's happy to help" my sister said with a smug smile on her face and I rolled her eyes

"Wonderful, now Nia can help me watch the twins" our mother smiled

"Yes mamma" her younger daughter smiled at her

"Fine" I said before storming off, Simba hurried to my side and tried to keep up with my quick pace as I made my way through the thick vegetation

"Nala, wait up!" he called and I came to a sudden stop sitting down to waiting for him, I didn't mean to leave him behind but I was mad and I didn't want to be near my sister and mother "I'm sorry if I-" he began sitting down beside me

"It's not you, Simba, It's just that once again, Niani gets to do whatever she wants and there are no consequences!" I ranted standing back up to pace back on forth "I have to do all the work around here because every time I ask her to help me, she throws a tantrum and mamma lets her get her way"

"Well, she's still young, she might just be going through a rebellious phase" Simba said and I shook my head

"She's always been like this, the only one she ever listened to was our father" I told him sitting back down "maybe I come off as mean and bossy but mamma spoils her too much and I just want her to learn to do things on her own, you know?"

"You're just worried and want what's best for her" he said sitting down beside me and I sighed "I'm sure she'll learn eventually and until she does, she's lucky to have you as her sister" he told me and I gave him a shy smile

"You must be tired of hearing about my problems" I said apologetically  
"No, not at all" he reassured me

"It's just that you are very easy to talk to, I feel like I could tell you anything" I told him

"Permit me to echo your praise, I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling" he said bowing his head and I smiled

"I enjoy your presence too..." I told him before arching an eyebrow at him, he was well-spoken and polite but I wish he would just relax a bit "but If you're going to hang out with me, you've got to loosen up, there's no need to be so formal all the time"  
"I can do that" he nodded "I can be causal, see?" he said slouching a bit from his usually perfect posture and I giggled  
"Much better" I said and he smiled brightly, I like his smile, I like being the reason he smiles...but I guess he already has many reasons to smile  
"You've done so much for us, for me specially…" I said looking into his scarlet eyes "I feel like I owe you a favor"

"You're already doing me a favor, just by allowing me to be in your presence" he said and I felt my cheeks getting warmer, could my sister be right? Could he really like me? Or is he just being his polite and charming self? I had to push all these questions aside when I heard screams coming from our living area, could the rogues from the other day be back?

 **Simba's point of view**

Because of my injured shoulder, I haven't been able to spend any time alone with Nala in the last couple of days and I didn't mean to seem desperate have 25 days before I have to go back home, so of course I jumped at the chance to go hunting with her. I was in cloud nine when she said she enjoys my presence, I've never been certain if someone likes me for me or they're just pretending because I'm the prince of the Pridelands, so I know it doesn't seem like much but to me it means the world to hear that she sincerely enjoys being around me. We were having a special moment, I could've sat there for hours taking in her beauty, her shy smile and dazzling eyes but the moment was cut short when we heard Niani screaming. We rushed back to check on her immediately "Nia, what happened? Are you okay?" Nala asked when we got there; we found a male with a light blonde mane and brown eyes standing next to Niani and Sarafina "oh, it's you" Nala said after seeing him

"Hello to you too Nala" he greeted before turning to look at me "who's that?" the male asked narrowing his eyes at me

"My name is Simba" I said simply, not the slightest bit intimidated by him "who are you?"

"I'm Ndume, Nia's mate" he said putting his arm around her "what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business" Nala told him before I could answer and Sarafina stepped in to reprimand her

"Don't be rude Nala" she told her daughter before turning to Ndume to explain "he's a friend of the family and he's been helping us out"

"I see…" he said giving me a once over "have I seen you before?"

"I'm not from around here" I told him, I didn't know if he was just trying to intimidate me or if he was actually recognizing me, either way I was grateful when Nala stepped in again

"What are you doing here?" Nala asked him impatiently

"I'm came to get my girl" Ndume answered

"What?" she questioned him turning her head to the side

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Niani announced and Nala's eyes went wide

"I'm sorry, I'm confused" she said

"We haven't worked out all the details yet" her sister shrugged nuzzling Ndume "Would we live here?" She asked him

"Here?" Nala asked "Wait, slow down."

"Absolutely!" the male said

"You could bring your brothers to stay with us!" Nia she grinned excitedly

"Of course, we have enough room" Sarafina said and by this point Nala was fuming

"What? No, no, no" she said and everyone turned to look at her "their brothers are not staying here; he's not staying here because you're not getting married"

"Wait, what?" Nia asked and Nala sighed

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." She pleaded with her younger sister

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us" she said holding onto her boyfriend's arm

"Fine" Nala frowned "You can't marry him, you're too young and you know very well daddy never liked him in the first place"

"And I'm an adult, you can't tell me what to do" Nia challenged her sister

"You're not an adult, you're barely out of your teens and if you want to be treated like an adult, then you better start acting like one!" her sister countered

"I love him, Nala!" Niani exclaimed

"Nia, what do you know about love?" she asked shaking her head

"A lot more than you! You're just a bitter loner that only cares about herself" Nia snapped "and if you don't want us to live here then fine, we'll leave!" she threatened and her mother gasped

"What?" Ndume asked but the young lioness continued

"But we are getting married whether you like it or not!" she told her sister

"Fine, go ahead I won't stand in your way" Nala told her calmly before "but once you leave you're on your own" she said before leaving, Nia lowered her head and Sarafina sighed

"I'll talk to her" she said following after her "Nala! Wait, please!" leaving me standing with the young couple in an awkward silence

"I'm sure she'll change her mind…" Ndume said to her

"Even if she doesn't, that won't stop us from being together" Nia told him

"Right" he gave her a forced smile "hey babe, I'm starving here from all the traveling, go get me something to eat"

"Did you guys find anything to eat?" she said turning to look at me and I shook my head, we didn't have time to find anything before all this drama began "Oh…I-I'm sorry babe we don't have anything right now"

"Well, why don't you go get me something?" he suggested and she laughed nervously, I guess hunting is one of the things that Nia hasn't learn how to do on her own "it'll be good practice for when we're married"

"Yeah…I guess I can try she said hesitantly before walking away, I was about to do the same, having no interests in socializing with this stranger but he tried to start a conversation

"So you have your eyes set on Nala, huh?" he began

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Have you had any luck with her? She's the real price here, but no one can ever win it, so I settled for the second best" Ndume shrugged

"What?" I frowned; I wonder how Nia would react to hearing her fiancé her calling the 'second best'

"You know what I mean, dude… Nala is more preferable as a mate of course, she' smart, hot and great huntress but she's also a bit of a stuck up and I wasn't getting anywhere with her" he told me and I guess he hoped I would jump and add up to comment but I just stared at him in disbelief but he didn't stop there, stupidity kept pouring out of his mouth "Nia is not as hot or smart and she doesn't even know how to hunt but if I marry her at least I'll get to live on this little piece of heaven her family's got here"

"I'm smart enough not to marry you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
 **Simba's point of view**

"B-babe…you're back!" Ndume laughed nervously as Niani shot him a deadly glare "I was just joking around with my pal, Simba"

"Don't involve me in this, I'm not your pal" I said, if this guy thinks I'm going to have his back, just because we're both males, he's dead wrong

"And I'm no one's consolation prize" the lioness told him

"I was only kidding, I swear" he pleaded getting closer to her "you know I love you, that's why I asked you to marry me"

"I don't believe that anymore…" she said looking away and he wrapped his arm around her

"Don't touch me!" Niani exclaimed but he ignored her pulling her closer

"Come on babe you know it's true" the male told her

"Stop it!" she yelled trying to slap him, but he grabbed her paw and extended his claws "let go, you're hurting me!"

"Let her go" I growled at him

"very aggressive..." he chuckled glancing at me and then back at Nia "I'm all for that, especially with lionesses, they need a male to take charge, tell them what to do and put them in their place when it's necessary" he said raising his paw to strike her "and that's what I'm going to have to do with you" before he could do her any harm, I tackled him, pinning him flat on his back growling inches away from his face

"You won't lay a single paw on her while I'm around" I told him

"Mind your own business" he growled at me "I know how to handle my girl"

"I'm not your girl, not anymore!" she told him "now get out of here!"

"You heard her, it's time to go" I told him

"Fine!" he said and I allowed him to stand back up "you're going to regret this" he told her before turning around to leave, disappearing into the jungle, leaving me next to a very quiet Niani

"Nia…" I began concerned, in the little time I've known her; she's never spent this much time in silence

"Do you think I overreacted?" she asked staring in the direction Ndume left, as if she was internally debating whether or not she should go after him  
"The first reaction is often correct" I told her

"You're right…" she nodded turning around and shaking her head "How could I even have considered marrying a guy like him?"  
"I wondered the same thing" I said and she lowered her head

"I thought he actually loved me for me…but he was only pretending out of convenience"

"I know the feeling" I sighed thinking back on all the fake friends I've had and all the fake smiles you receive from those around you when you are next in line for the throne, she turned her head to the side

"You do?" she asked and I nodded

"You deserve so much better Nia, some that will love you and most importantly, respect you for who you are" I told her

"But what if I never find anyone like that?" she mumbled

"You're still young, you have plenty of time to find the one" I smiled and she sighed

"I guess so…" she said "he was right about something, I'm not as smart as Nala. She knew he was trouble and she kept warning me but I never listened to her" she said looking up at me "but I don't feel like I should apologize to her" Niani said stubbornly

"I never said you should" I shrugged, when someone is a stubborn as this girl, it's best not to argue but to make them come to the realization on their own

"She can be a real pain sometimes, you know? she gets all bossy and involved and in your business and she's always gotta be right about everything" the young lioness vented "and she usually is, but I was just tired of her telling me what to do all the time, I wanted to make a decision on my own for once, I know I'm her younger sister but I'm not a cub anymore"

"Why do you think she acts like this?" I asked and she lowered her gaze  
"I guess it's because when our dad died, our family was a mess and then my mamma got sick" she told me "Nala had to step up and take on so much responsibility; she helped fill the void that was left in our family, so in a way she's more than just my sister, she's like a second mother to me and the twins, because she took care of us when our parents couldn't"

"And why do think she did that?" I asked and she frowned "I'm sure she was old enough to leave and start her own life, why do you think she chose to stay here?"

"Because she's compassionate and kind and she cares about us" Nia said, her voice cracking and her eyes began to fill up with tears "she always looking out for her loved ones"

"So that's what she was trying to do when she told you couldn't marry Ndume…" I said pretending had just come to the realization

"you know…maybe my sister is not as annoying as I make her out to be, she just wanted what's best for me and I was so mean to her" she said wiping her tears away before sighing "I feel like an idiot"

"Don't say that, we all make mistakes" I told her with a gentle smile

"So I guess I should apologize to her, huh?" the green eyed lioness asked and I nodded, see? It works like a charm, deep inside Nia knew what's right, and she just needed some help to see it

"Apologizing doesn't always mean you're wrong and the other person is right, it just means that you value the relationship more than your ego" I said and she nodded her head slowly.

When her mother and sister came back, Niani ran towards Nala and hugged her tightly, telling her what had happened before apologizing to her, Nala seemed both shocked and relieved as her younger sister told her she had called off the engagement, but she didn't react when she heard her Nia's tearful apology, she looked down at her for a few seconds in silence before hugging her back with a smile on her face "It's okay, it's okay" she whispered to her younger sister

"I love you Nala" Niani said

"I love you too" Nala said licking the top of her head, her mother and I watched as the sisters embraced in peace, at least for a moment.

 **Safya's point of view**

"Your highness, the king and queen have summoned you to the royal den" king Mufasa's majordomo informed me this morning, I thanked him and hesitated before following him towards the den, I was supposed to meet Tojo by the waterhole but I can't possibly disobey them, I'm sure he'll understand.

I walked inside the den and froze midway when I saw my parents standing next to the king and queen "there she is, finally!" my mother exclaimed after seeing me

"M-mother… f-father" I stammered staring at them in shock before I regained my composure and bowed "what a wonderful surprise, I trust you two are well" I said before turning towards the Pride land's rulers "Your majesties"

"Yes, yes" my father waved me to come forth "enough with the formalities, we're here to discuss the current situation of our agreement"

"We have our concerns about the wedding being postponed" my mother chimed in

"I assure you there's nothing to worry about" the queen reassured her

"Prince Simba simply had some diplomatic issues to resolve on my behalf, the union will go as planned once he returns" king Mufasa said

"And when will that be?" my father asked

"within 25 days" he answered and my father frowned turning to me and then to my mother, he seemed to be debating whether he should take me with them until then or if I should stay here, a few days ago I would've been eager to go back home but now I'm not so sure that's what I want, I've been enjoying my time in the Pridelands thanks to a certain lion

"It's not proper for an unmarried lioness to be unaccompanied in public" my mother said concerned "perhaps we should send coronel Ikem to chaperone her"

"Queen Sarabi will be in charge of that, she will begin the princess' royal training as of today" Mufasa said turning to his wife

"I assure you, your daughter is perfectly safe here in the Pridelands" queen Sarabi told my mother "our guard is always on duty and of course we will have an escort at all time"

"Very well" my father nodded standing up "we'll see you all at the wedding"

"You're leaving so soon?" I asked

"I'm afraid so" my mother said

"Your brother's wife is due any moment now, we wouldn't want to miss the birth of the first prince of its generation" my father said proudly and I nodded slowly and as they bid farewell to the king and queen, I silently prayed for my brother's unborn cub to be a male, its life will be a lot easier that way

"Goodbye…" I whispered as I watched them leave

"Hey, Sa-" Tojo barged in and his eyes widen when he saw his aunt and uncle "Sa-Sa…somebody called me?" he asked bowing his head

"No, we did not…" the king said raising an eyebrow at him and he chuckled nervously "but since you are here and so eager to help, you will escort the queen and princess during their royal lessons from now on"

"But I-" Tojo began and Mufasa frowned "I mean… sure, your majesty"

"Usually the queen starts preparing her successor for her royal duties after the wedding, but since we have some time to kill off until my son's return, we might as well begin your lesson a little early" the queen told me as we walked through the grasslands "there are over fifty species of animals in the Pridelands and there are five main hunting areas…" Sarabi's voice faded into the background not because I wasn't interested on her teachings but because I kept getting distracted by her nephew, his blue eyes carefully surveyed his surroundings, his light brown mane flowing in the morning breeze, he soon noticed my glance he gave me a friendly smile "Nephew, let me remind you that you are on guard duty" the queen said and we both turned to look at her "shall we proceed princess? We have many important matters to go over"

"Yes, your majesty" I said hurrying to her side, with following a short distance behind us and this time I actually tried to focus on the queen's teachings.

I felt like a cub again when my mother would separate me from the other cubs to attend to my lessons all I ever wanted back then was to be like the other girls in my pride, because the life of a princess is well-defined from her birth, I must humbly serve my kingdom and fulfill duty I've been assigned, to honor my pride and parents, I couldn't ask for more… or could I? What if I decide I want a different life for myself? The first decision in my life I would make for myself would be to choose my own path and see where it takes me…no! There'll be none of that. Remember, Safya, you are to be married in a few days. You gave your solemn oath. So that's enough wishful thinking, from now on all the fun and games are over, I'll focus on learning everything I need to know as future queen of the Pridelands and to be a good wife for prince Simba, for that is all I can do to make my parents and kingdom proud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
Simba's point of view**

When I woke up, I thought everyone else was still asleep so I went to creek to get a drink of water but on my way there I bumped into Nala, she was dragging a large warthog, the sun wasn't even up but it looked like she's been up for hours "do you need help with that?" I asked and she shook her head as she walked pass me, I followed after her completely forgetting about my initial thirst "early hunt, huh?"

"yeah" she answered after setting her prey down by her family's cave, for a while now I've been wanting to ask her to go stargazing with me, I even found a perfect spot, a clearing on the heart of the jungle where you can see the open sky, I was nervous about asking her and afraid she might reject me but yesterday she did say she enjoyed my company, so maybe I have a chance...

"Nala… I was wondering-" I began nervously and she yawned loudly

"Sorry" she apologized "what were you saying?" she asked with tired eyes

"I was just-" I began again

"Nala got us food!" Asha announced running out of the den

"Yay!" Ava cheered as she hurried towards the food as their mother and Nia came out of the cave

"What do we say girls?" Sarafina hinted and the cubs gave their sister a big grin

"Thanks Nala!" the twins said

"you're welcome" she replied with a small tired smile before yawning again, this time covering her mouth with her paw "you were saying?" but I already lost all the courage I had gathered to ask her so I just smile and shook my head

"Nothing important" I said and she nods before turning towards her family

"I'm going to go back to sleep now" she announces

"Go ahead sweetheart, I'll make sure to save you your favorite part" her mother answered with a smile

"Thanks mom" she said and I watched her walking inside the cave and yawning yet again

"Simba, aren't you going to join us?" Sarafina asked and the twins looked at me expectantly, they just wanted me to join them so they could start eating but I had lost my appetite

"I'm going to get some water first, please start without me" I said before heading back to the creek, I sat down before it and stared at my reflexion, I was frustrated with and confused, I thought I had made some progress with Nala yesterday but this morning she wasn't acting like herself; she seem apathetic and distant…Maybe I did something to upset her or maybe she's just tired and I'm just reading too much into it, either way I thought asking her out would be the natural next step but maybe it's still too soon, all I know is that I don't even know what I'm doing, maybe I should've brought Tojo with me, he definitely has experience with girls, I could use some advice right now…  
"Hey Simba, you better hurry if you want to eat, Asha and Ava will not hesitate to eat your part" Nia said appearing behind me

"Let them have it" I shrugged

"Are you sure?" she asked and nodded

"I'm not really that hungry" I told her and she raised an eyebrow at me

"I just broke up with the lion I thought was the love of my life and you don't see me sulking" she said walking to my side and examining my face"are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I'm just thinking-" I began

"About Nala?" she asked with a smirk and I sighed

"Is it that obvious that I like her?" I asked and she chuckled

"To everyone but her" she told me "she's completely oblivious when it comes to that type of things, but I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you, too"  
"She does?" I asked with a smile stretching across my face  
"Oh yeah, if she didn't you wouldn't be here right now" she confirmed, I guess she's right, Nala didn't even tried to conceal her dislike for Ndume, if she hated me I would definitely know

"You think I have a chance with her?" I asked her

"Of course you do, all you have to do for now is not mess it up" Nia said and I raised an eyebrow at her  
"and how do I do that?" I asked and she placed her paw under her chin and thought for a moment

"You're a nice guy Simba but Nala is used to guys fawning over her all the time" she said "if you want her to notice you need to stop being too nice"  
"too nice?" I frowned and she nodded, am I supposed to act like a complete jerk to get her to like me? That doesn't make any sense although that strategy seemed to work pretty well for my cousin and for Ndume obviously, if he almost got Nia to marry her but that also made her call of the engagement...

"Yep, you want to keep her interested so you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or the other" the lioness explained  
"but I do care, a lot" I told her frustrated, all this is unnecessarily confusing and complicated, why can't I just walk up to her and say 'I like you very much and I would like to spend more time with you"?

"You want my sister to like you or not?" Niani asked raising an eyebrow at me and I nodded my head in response "then you should listen to me, I know what I'm talking about because I know my sister" well she is right about that, who knows her better than her own family

"Alright, I'll try it your way"

Later that morning Nala came out of the cave and stretched her limbs, I stood up from my spot and mindlessly walked towards her before remembering I was supposed to be following Nia's advice, so I tried to play it cool, leaning against a tree and checking my claws

"Oh, hey, Nala, I didn't see you there" I said breezily

"Hey, Simba" she said half-heartedly as she walked away

"So ...you're going to get your mother's medicine?" I asked trying to catch her attention

"Uh huh, would you like to come?" she asked turning to look at me "you could help me with patrol on the way back"

"You know, I don't really feel like patrolling right now" I told her

"Okay then. See you later" she says and begins walking away

"Yeah, whatever, I guess…" I shrugged causally; she halted and turned around to face me again

"Why are you acting weird?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows together

"Why are you acting weird?" I said echoing her question and raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't like how you're talking to me" she said with a serious face, I opened my mouth to reply but before I could say anything she turned back around and left, well that went horribly and it didn't feel right because this is not who I am and the whole point of doing all this is to find a girl that likes me for who I am really am, I need to fix this, I know exactly how to but I'm going to need some help.

"Hey Simba!" Ava greeted me with a smile

"Wanna play with us?" Asha asked the two cubs were playing in the shallow end of the creek, while their mother and sister lounged on a nearby boulder

"Maybe later, okay?" I said patting their heads

"Okay" the two beamed before starting a game of tag

"Nia, can I talk to you?" I asked approaching her

"Yeah, what's up?" she replied without opening her eyes

"I was hoping I could talk to you alone…" I said and she sighed

"Fine…" She groaned standing up "I was just getting confortable in my spot"

"I tried it your way and it didn't work" I said when we were at a decent distance from her family

"You have to give it time" she said rolling her green eyes "why are you in such a hurry?" if she only knew…

"This just isn't my style" I told her "look, I have an idea but I'm going to need your help"

"And what do I get in return? How do I benefit from helping you?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"You'll have the chance to have an amazing future brother-in-law" I said and she giggled but I wasn't kidding at all, I intend to take good care of the whole family but I might name her a dame or lady if she helps me

"Yeah, I was actually thinking about a more immediate benefit" she said checking her claws, at the moment and from what she knows, it's not an appealing offer I'm making but I know what is

"I'll go hunting instead of you everyday from now on" I offered

"Deal" she grinned

 **Nala's point of view**

I don't know how long I've been staring into the distance, I came to get my mother's medicine and I already had them but I didn't feel like going back, I've been in a foul mood all day and I thought spending some time alone would help me snap out of it but I was wrong, it only made me get frustrated with myself, maybe Nia was right and I'm just a bitter loner…Anyways the day is almost over, I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning. The sun began setting so I decided to head home before it got too dark, on my way there I heard my sister urgently calling my name before she came crashing into me "oh there you are!" she said still on top of me

"Okay Nia… you need to off me, now" I said pushing her of

"Sorry about that Nal" she said standing up

"Its fine, whatever" I said dusting myself off "what is up with you?" I asked and then she suddenly grabbed my paw and began pulling me

"You need to come with me right now, you have to see this!" She said before dashing off

"Come back here Nia! What's going on?" I called before groaning

"Come on, hurry!" she told me and I groaned rolling my eyes, I chased after her and after a while I was able to catch up with her

"Just tell me what is going on!" I demanded

"You'll see, we're almost there!" she told me taking one last turn before abruptly stopping

"Nia, if this is another one of your silly pranks, I swear I'll-" I began and she shushed me

"Look around" she instructed, we were at beautiful clearing in the middle of the jungle, the ground was covered with tiny pink flowers and the lack of trees allowed us appreciate a magnificent sky above us, I smiled before turning back to my sister but I couldn't find her anywhere

"Nia?" I called but instead of her Simba emerged from behind a tree, holding some zebra meat in his jaws "what's going on here? What's all this?" I asked, he sat down the meat before me and shrugged

"This is all for us" he said with a small smile

"Us?" I asked him

"Well… for you, your mother said you like stargazing, I also got you your favorite food and flowers" he clarified with a smile "Look, I'm sorry about earlier… I was just trying to impress you but I get really nervous around you and end up embarrassing myself" he told me, I simply stared at him, not knowing what to say "and I'm probably doing it again…" he sighed looking away

"Oh no! Not at all, this is all great, I just… I though you-I'm confused" I said snapping out of my trance "why are you doing this?"

"Because… I like you" he said and inhaled sharply "and I wanted to do something special for you to cheer you up, I feel like you're hiding a profound sadness under your apathy" he said, how did he knew? I don't think my family was the one to tell him, because they themselves don't realize what is going on, my eyes began to fill with tears as I nodded, finally coming to terms with my sadness

"Today is my father's birthday …it's been three months and I still can't believe he's gone" I said breaking down, Simba immediately came to my side and pulled me in for a hug

"I can't imagine how hard this all has been for you" he said patting my back "I'm sorry you have to go through this"

"It's not your fault…" I said shaking my head

"I know, but I still feel bad" he said pulling away from the hug "I just want you to know, that you're not alone Nala, I'm here for you"

"I think you're the first to ever see me cry" I said whipping my tears away "I feel stupid"

"You have to allow yourself to feel these emotions" he told me "You don't always have to be so strong"

"Oh, but l do, actually" I sighed "for the sake of my family"

"I know…" he said gently cupping my face in his paw "but let me be your shoulder to cry on, at least for tonight" I slowly nodded my head before leaning in and nuzzling his cheek and he held me for a little longer and we just talked, about my father, about life, death, love and the stars. And while I was lying there, by his side, feeling his warm body pressed against mine, resting my head on his soft mane and staring into his kind scarlet eyes, I felt at peace, I felt safe and protected, that is until my whole world came crashing down…

"Nala, come quickly!" Nia cried out "there's something wrong with mamma!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Nala's point of view**

We immediately got up and raced back home, at this point I was upset but not terrified, when Nia said there was something wrong with mamma, I didn't ask, what was it because my mind automatically filled in the rest, I just knew she was weak and frail, she has been for a while now, my sister seemed frantic but I was still confident whatever she had I could surely make some medicine to heal her, I just had to get there.

"we were about to go to sleep and then she started coughing blood" my sister told me as we rushed back to our cave, when she said that my body just let go and for a moment there was complete vacuum of sound, a flood of thoughts going through my mind, this could something as simple as a very irritated throat resulting from a cough or it could be a chest infection which usually is not a serious problem if you're young and otherwise healthy but my mother is neither of those things so it's definitely a cause for concern but once again, the confidence my father had bestowed on me shone through and decided to remain calm until I saw her with my own eyes, telling myself again that I just had to get there.  
The twins were standing outside, waiting for us, their furs smeared with blood but showing no emotion in their faces, the moment they saw us they broke down and started bawling, like they've been holding it together the whole time and then everything broke loose at once, they wanted to be held and comforted but before I could, I needed to see my mother.

"Wait out here with Nia and Simba, okay?" I told them before walking inside the den and there she was leaning against the wall clutching her chest with her blood covered paw

"Mamma, talk to me" I said rushing to her side "what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about, dear" she said in a brittle voice "It's just a stubborn cough"

"No mamma, in your condition a simple cough could turn into something much worse if left untreated" I said placing my paw on her forehead "you're burning up with fever, you need to lay down, I'll make you some medicine"

"Oh Nala, I've had enough of medicine" she wheezed out, this wasn't up for discussion, I was going to make her some medicine, whether she liked it or not "where are your sisters?" she asked laying down on the ground

"They're outside" I told her watching her intently; she looked frail and weak, tired. But it wasn't the first time in my life I've seen her like this, we almost lost her after when the twins were born, I healed her then and I can do it again.

"Go to them, go to your sisters, they need you" she said and I nodded, she closed her eyes and I sighed walking out of the den.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Nia asked me, she was sitting next to Simba and each of them held a sleeping cub in their paws

"Seems like she has a chest infection…I-I'm going to prepare her some medicine" I said, avoiding to her answer her questions, because I genuinely did not know how to "you all need to sleep" I said and she nodded tiredly before picking up Asha by the scruff "Simba, can they sleep in your cave tonight?"

"Of course" he said picking up Ava, they sat the cubs down and Nia curled up around them falling asleep almost immediately "can you watch over them while I get some ingredients?"

"Nala, you need to be by your mother's side right now" he told me and I sighed "I'll get you everything you need" I thanked him and gave him a list of the different ingredients I needed and where to find them

"I'll be right back" he said gently nuzzling my cheek, I watched him walking away until he disappeared in the darkness of the night, then I turned my attention back to my mother. I sat by her side and held her paw, waiting and watching her breath, I was so afraid we were going to lose her, i was angry at myself for not being there, angry that the medicine I prepared for her every day had done nothing to prevent her from getting this disease, after a few minutes of waiting, she opened her eyes and began coughing violently

"Mamma, I promise I'm going to-" I began and she shook her head

"There is nothing you can do sweetheart" she said barely able to speak with all the blood on her throat "because there's nothing you need to do"

"No mamma, I can heal you, I will heal you" I countered,

"No darling, it's time for me to join your father" she spoke barely above a whisper but she was as calm and serene as I've ever seen her

"No! Don't say that" I said and she turned to look up at me and saw the look of horror on my face "you can't leave us…"

"It's okay, sweetie" she whispered and the second she did, I lost it. I started bawling, I couldn't control myself, my cry was not a cry of sadness, it was not catharsis, it wasn't me feeling sorry for myself, not of pain but of helplessness, she was my mother but most importantly she was Nia, Asha and Ava's mother and hearing her giving up like this broke me in two

"No, it's not okay! I don't want to lose you" I said and she shushed me gently squeezing my paw

"Don't cry, sweetheart" she tried to comfort me but I wasn't having it  
"how can I not cry mamma? You're dying!" I snapped with tears streaming down my face "What about my sisters? What about me?"  
"Nala, listen to me, listen, you are father's daughter, strong and determined, you can do this and you'll be alright" she said and I nodded my head, she gave me a small smile and coughed for a while longer

"I love you, Nala" she wheezed out

"I love you too, mamma" I nuzzled her and she closed her eyes, squeezing my paw one last time before she went limp exhaling her final breath.

 **Simba's point of view**

It took me a while but eventually found all the ingredients Nala needed and when I did, I headed back, I ran through the jungle hopping I wouldn't drop any of the herbs I was carrying in my mouth, I walked inside the den and stopped right on my tracks when I saw Nala sitting outside the cave with her head hanging low, I dropped the herbs before her and asked "Nala, what's wrong?"  
"She's dead" she whispered and I sat down slowly taking in what I heard, I was in shock, I know she's been sick for a while but I never thought it was so serious, it didn't seemed like it, Sarafina was a high spirited lioness and she always wore a smile on her face, she's been nothing but kind and welcoming to me. It was hard to believe it happened and what made it even more surreal was Nala's demeanor, she was calm and collected, without a tear in her eyes

"What?" I asked dumbfounded  
"She died a few minutes ago" Nala explained and I sighed

"Nala, I'm really sorry" I said and tried hugging her but she pulled away  
"You need to go" she told me looking away from me, I decided not to push her, if she needs space, I'll give it to her but she needs to know I'm here for her  
"I'll give you some space" I said standing up "if you need me just-"  
"No, I mean it's time for you to leave" she said looking into my eyes, she's crazy if she thinks I'm going to leave her, especially in this moment  
"Nala-" I began  
"Whatever it is you want from me…I can't give it to you" she told me and I frowned "My only priority right is taking care of my sisters, they're my responsibility now and I have to raise my family"  
"And I'll be there to help you" I said and she shook her head  
"You don't have to" she said looking away  
"But I want to" I said cupping her face with my paw  
"what? What do you want from me?! you want me to fall in love with you and be your mate?" she snapped slapping my paw away "I can't do that Simba, as you can see I have a lot going on, I can't live the life of a normal young adult" she ranted backing away from me "I'm doing you a favor Simba, go and find what you want somewhere else"

"But I want you, all of you!" I said and she stared at me intently "I care about them as much as I care about you" I told her taking a step forward "you, Nia, Asha, Ava and your mother showed me what a real family is like and if you let me, I would love to be a part of it" she stared at me in silence and since I started I decided I might as well tell her the truth, the whole truth, I knew I would have to eventually

"Simba…" she began

"Nala, I'm a-"

"Nala?" a brittle voice asked and we turned around to see Nia standing a few feet away from us, we probably woke her up "is everything alright?" she asked walking towards us, Nala sighed before shaking her head "what happened to mamma?"

"I'm sorry Nia but there was nothing I could do" she told her sister who only shook her head slowly

"No… please tell me it's not true, Nala please tell me mamma is okay" the younger lioness begged

"Mamma is dead, Nia" her older sister told her and she let out a blood curdling scream as she ran inside the cave

"Mamma, no!" she cried hugging her lifeless body, we watcher bawling from a distance for a moment until Nala sighed before approaching Niani

"Come here" she said opening her arms "I'm right here for you" she whispered patting her back

"What are we going to do?" Nia asked her sister holding on tightly to her, her voice full of despair

"We only have each other now and we need to be strong for Asha and Ava, okay?" Nia let out a shaky exhale before nodding her head

"Okay" she said pulling away from the embrace and wiping her tears away.

Dealing with death of a loved one is never easy, you're dealing with so many emotions and on top of that you still need to deal with the other aspects of it and since there was nothing I could do or say to make them feel better, I decided to make myself useful and help in a practical way throughout the day because I might have to leave soon, if Nala truly doesn't want me here anymore.

Nala, Nia, Ava and Asha said their final goodbye to their mother that afternoon; the twins were much too young to understand, but they felt the loss, the bond with their mother, the strongest and most significant in life was severed by death. The grieving cub will need a lot of love and support; luckily they have two wonderful sisters and while they cannot ignore their own grief and mourning, they must focus as much as possible on helping the twins mourn.

That night I passed by their cave to say goodnight to them and the two little ones begged me to stay with them that night, I couldn't possibly say no to them, so despite the tension between me and Nala from earlier, I went inside the cave and laid down with them, Nala left the cave saying she needed to get some water but I think she was just avoiding me to not continue the conversation we started. The cubs curled down between me and Nia and the three were soon asleep, after a few minutes Nala came back "thank you for everything you've done" she said watching me from the entrance of the den and I thought this was her way of saying goodbye, I looked down at the cubs and sighed

"You're welcome" I told her tried to stand back up

"Please, don't go" she said suddenly walking towards me with tear-filled eyes

"I thought you wanted me to leave" I said looking up at her and she shook her head

"I don't think we can stand to lose another member of our family" she told me laying down by my side and nuzzling my cheek

"You won't" I said nuzzling her back "I'm here for you, for all of you"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Tojo's point of view**

When Simba left, I thought it would be like a vacation for me, I didn't have to train him and since there are many other guards to patrol, I could spend my days lazily lounging around or leaving a string of broken heart among the many beautiful lionesses of the Pridelands but my cousin and uncle would not allow it, first Simba assigns me the mission to get her current fiancé out of the way and then dear uncle Mufasa assigns me the chore of guarding my aunt and Safya for hours a day.

I never knew there was so much to learn in order to be a queen, I always thought they just had to be beautiful, poised and agree with everything her husband says but over the last few days I've noticed that my auntie never runs out of things to teach the princess. Maybe she's just trying to pass the time until Simba comes back, I heard Safya's parents are growing more and more impatient by the day and that my uncle promised the wedding ceremony would be held the very day he comes back, so if Simba already found 'the one', he better start thinking about a plan to convince her parents and to appease Safya's parents.

As the days go by it starts getting more and more real and their future wedding seems inevitable, today my aunt was telling the princess all about the wedding ceremony and all the traditions involved "the ceremony will be held at dawn, every animal of the Pridelands will be in attendance to witness your union" the queen said and the princess listened intently "our Shaman will bestow on you the blessing of the great kings, followed by the blessing our current rule" she explained and I suppressed a yawn as I followed them through the Pridelands under the scorching sun "after that, my dear, the two of you will be escorted here, to spend your first night as a married couple" my aunt said finally stopping in front of a cave a few miles away from pride rock "I remember my wedding night, I was so nervous, I became nauseous" the queen said with an amused expression in her face  
"You see, princess, there's a fine line between love and nausea" I joked and my aunt chuckled shaking his head

"Oh nephew, we all know royal marriages have nothing to do with love" she said with a sad smile "It's simply the final physical act to crown the alliance between two kingdoms"

"My mother warned about the consequences of an unconsummated royal marriage" Safya said in a serious tone

"Yes, it can be annulled, truth is, nothing is certain about your place here until an heir is produced" the queen told her "I lived up to the side of the bargain, I gave him a son exactly three after my wedding, I would suggest you do the same"

When the lesson ended my aunt left to on with her day, Safya and I stood by pride rock and I thought I would start a conversation "fun lesson today, huh?" I chuckled and she frowned "she basically told you: you better get pregnant immediately or else!" I said, trying to be funny but she didn't laugh, so I tried something else "I can't believe you and Simba are getting married in less than a month, even though he's always been the more mature one out of the two, he's still my little cousin, you know?"

"Friendship between our two kingdoms must be cemented by marriage" Safya told me

"Not to sound like an old timer but when I was his age, the last thing on my mind was marriage, I just wanted to have fun and I still do" I added

"Well, isn't that the reason why he went on that journey?" she asked and my eyes widen

"w-what? No! What are you talking about?" I scoffed nervously "he's on a diplomatic mission-"

"I know that's just a lie the king made up to ease my parents, I personally don't mind" she told me and I wasn't surprised, neither of them had feelings for each other, so why should she care? I used to envy kings because they get to have the most beautiful lionesses for their mates but they still get to have as many mistresses as they wish, but now I think it's kind of sad if you think about it, they obviously don't love their queens so they stray from their marriages to fill the void and their mates don't care because they don't love their kings "But I just thought we would already be married by now"

"So what if you're not?" I asked shrugging "you're young; you have all the time in the world"

"Actually, I don't, I have the alliance to consider" she sighed and I turned my head to the side "we need the Pridelands help if we want to survive the next dry season, my pride and parents are counting on me"

"But do you think that's a good enough reason to get married?" I questioned her and she looked away

"It doesn't matter what I think" she answered shaking her head

"But it should, it's your life after all" I pointed out "tell me, if your pride didn't depended on it, would you still want to marry my cousin? Do you have any feelings for him whatsoever? Do you even find him attractive?"

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked defensively

"Because they've brainwashed you to believe you don't have a choice, but you do" I told her and she frowned "this isn't the life you chose for yourself, it was chosen for you, your parents never gave the freedom to-"

"I'm a princess Tojo; this is what I was born to do!" she snapped

"My mother was a princess too, in the same situation you are now" I began and she listened intently "she knew her duty was to marry the lion chosen for her, but her heart told her to break the rules. For once in her life she dared to choose for herself and so she chose to have me, she might have lost her princess tittle but she gained her freedom" I sighed and she looked down "of course not everyone was happy with her decision but she was and that's what matters the most"

"Letting everyone down would be my greatest unhappiness" she told me, I know she loves her pride but doesn't she love herself?

"What about the unhappiness you'll feel being married to someone you don't love?" I asked and she sighed

"It doesn't matter" she said closing her blue eyes "It's my duty to them"

"Your real duty is to your heart" I told her and she remained silent for a moment

"My heart tells me I should serve my people" she said and I sighed

"There's other ways to serve them, you can be much more than a trophy wife" I said and she frowned, I think I've stepped over the line yet again, but to be honest I don't care, as a friend I'm not one to tell you what you want to hear, I'll always tell you what I really think and what you actually need to hear and at this point I've come to consider her my friend.

 **Safya's point of view**

"Thank you for your concern, Tojo, but I know what I'm doing and I've made my decision" I told him standing up "why can't you be supportive? I thought we were friends"

"I can't do that, I can't be that type of friend" he told me and I frowned

"Very well, then I guess we're not friends anymore" I said and he bowed before

"As you wish princess" he said before heading back to the grasslands, I watched him leaving in silence for a moment before sighing, I just lost the first and only friend I've ever had, I know he means well but I just don't see myself going against my parents' wishes, not all of us are as brave as his mother was.

I walked inside the den wanting to be alone with my thoughts, but there was someone was in there already, a lion and a lioness laid next to each other in the middle of the den cradling their newborn cub and nuzzling each other, when they saw me approaching; they stopped and looked up at me "your highness" they bowed their heads

"Is there anything you need?" asked the lioness with creamy orange fur

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was someone in here" I said and they glanced at each other

"W-would you like us to leave, princess?" the male asked nervously

"There's no need to" I said with a smile "besides, I can see you have your paws full" I told them looking down at the tiny cub the female held close to her "congratulations by the way"

"Thank you, your highness" they said before looking down at their cub with proud smiles on their faces, I found a comfortable spot and laid there watching them from the distance , she was obviously contempt with motherhood, after all this is supposed to be our place in the circle of life, mothers, creators of life, nurturers and caregivers. The idea of having a cub should feel natural to me by now, yet just thinking about it terrifies me.

There is two major differences between me and the lioness before me, one being the immense pressure I feel from the fact that my marriage to prince Simba and consecutively the alliance between our prides depends on me producing an heir and two being my age. That lioness is at least two years older than me, a fully grown lioness and while I'm barely out of my teens, other lions and lionesses my age are still out there, discovering everything life has to offer, experiencing love and heartbreak, learning from their friends and family, while I've been forced to grow up too fast, I went from cub to adult the day I found out about my betrothal and the many reasons behind it. I then turned to the male and observed him as he watched his mate with adoring eyes, they were obviously in love and the cub was the product of it, while any cub Simba and I produce would only be part of an formal agreement between our parents.

The more I thought about it, the more I began to question my decision, I don't want to marry an stranger, a lion that right now is probably with another lioness, I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage like my mother and I don't want to bring a cub into that life, I don't want to history to repeat itself, I want to be free but the cost to pay its too high and it might not even be worth it but Tojo's words will always echo in the back of my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Nala's point of view**

The past week there's been good days and bad days, I decided that it would be best for my sisters to stick to a routine to bring some sense of stability to their lives but in the bad days that's simply impossible, try going about your day after spending the whole night trying to console two crying cubs and you'll understand what I mean, hunting becomes nearly impossible when you're so sleep deprived but excuses won't fill my sister's stomach's, so as tired as I was and as comfortable and warm as I was lying next to Simba, I decided to get up and go for an early hunt "Nala, where are you going?" he asked in a raspy voice

"Hunting, go back to sleep" I whispered nuzzling him but he stood up, completely ignoring my suggestion  
"They just fell asleep, they won't be up for hours" he told me looking down at the sleeping cubs by his side

"But they're going to be hungry when they wake up" I said and he sighed

"I'm going with you " he said standing up and following me outside the cave and towards the stream to get a drink of water before going on our hunt "you know, I think we might be too tired to hunt" he yawned as I rubbed my tired eyes

"We need to get something to eat" I told him and he smiles tiredly as he stares at the water before him

"How about fish?" he asks and I turned my head to the side

"Come on it'll be fun!" Simba said leading me downstream "when I was a cub my mother would take me fishing when my father was away"

"Why when he was away?" I asked following him

"Well my father is very… traditional, when it comes to male and female roles" he explained

"And you're not like that" I said looking into his eyes

"We have very different views" he told me "he's set on his ways and stubborn beyond belief"

"What about your mother?" I asked cautiously and he shrugged

"Kings bless her, she's an angel" he told me "but she has no choice but to agree with everything my father says"

"No choice? Why?" I asked confused

"It's complicated, everything about my family is complicated" he said and I nodded "Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way"

"Is that why you never mention them?" I asked and he sighed

"Y-yeah, my relationship with my parents is complicated, okay?" he said looking away

"I understand" I said licking his cheek "but it'd be nice know a bit more about your family, since you know pretty much everything about mine"

"I'll try to share more information with you then" he said nuzzling me "now, let's catch some fish"

"O-okay" I said nervously as he walked towards the shore, Simba might know a lot about me and my family but there is something, I've never told anyone before…

"Watch and learn, I'm the greatest fisher who ever lived!" he said getting in the water, I rolled my eyes as I watched him, I stayed on land and leaned forward waiting for the right moment to grab a fish with my claws, fishing wasn't that hard after all

"I'm the greatest fisher who ever lived" I chuckled grabbing another fish from the water "While you scare them off stumbling around like a hippo, I catch as many as I want to"

"That doesn't scare them off, it brings them up to the surface" he said and I raised an eyebrow

"That's why you can catch them; I made it easy for you"

"Yeah right, is that why you haven't caught any yet?" I teased him and he smirked walking towards me

"I have my eye on a bigger catch" he said pulling me into the water and I screamed before I was completely submerged, I kicked and pushed him away and rushed back to dry land coughing and gasping for air "Nala, I'm sorry, I thought you said you knew how to swim"

"I do, that doesn't mean I like to!" I snapped at him and he looked down at his paws

"I-I'm really sorry" he apologized sincerely and exhaled trying to regain my composure "I didn't know you were scared of water"

"I'm not scared of water; I'm scared of drowning…" I said and he frowned staring straight into my eyes "When I was a cub, my father decided I needed to learn how to swim" I sighed closing my eyes "he brought me to this very spot and ordered me to jump in but I just couldn't, I stood there staring at my reflection the water until he lost his patience and pushed me in" I said feeling Simba gently holding my paw "he thought once I was in, instinct would take over and I'd be swimming in no time but instead I panicked and sank like a rock, he pulled me out just in time, but the whole thing left me scarred and it wasn't just that I nearly drowned but the look of disappointment on his face when he told me not to cry …"

"Any cub would've reacted the same way" he told me and I shook my head

"He wanted to make a soldier out of me but I couldn't even face my fear of water, I felt like a coward" I said frowning "Even to this day whenever I'm scared I feel like I'm sinking deep into the water but I know this time, he's not going to be there to pull me out"

"He wrong to push you in but your father was right about something, the only way to face your fears is just to take a deep breath and jump in" he told me nuzzling my cheek "and he might not be here anymore but I'll always be there to help you back up"

"I don't know what I would do without you" I whispered wrapping my arms around him "and I honestly don't ever want to find out"

"You'll never have to" he whispered back licking my cheek, when I stared into his scarlet eyes this time, I didn't feel fear anymore, at first accepting the true extent of my feelings for Simba was a bit daunting, I've never allowed anyone to get this close to me and to become such big part of my life but now the lion before me is my friend, my partner and my biggest supporter and I hope I can be all that and so much more for him, because I love him and I think he deserves to hear it but I don't know if now it's the right time to tell him, even though inside I'm dying to tell him and the world how I feel, it might be too soon, so instead I bit my lip and went back to fishing .

"Are we going to need more fish than this?" Simba asked

"I think that'll be enough" I told him as he threw another fish into the pile

"Great, it took us no time" he grinned before shaking the water off his mane "let's take this back home" he said before grabbing as many fish as he could in his mouth

"We can't carry them all at the same time" I chuckled as a couple of them fell from his mouth

"We'll have to make two trips" I said grabbing a few and heading back to the cave.

The twins also have their good days, days where you can actually see glimpses of the happy cubs they were before tragedy struck, as we walked back home, I heard them laughing in the distance "hi Simba, hi Nala!" Ava said and ran towards me used me as a barrier between her sister

"We're playing tag!" Asha told us chasing her sister

"Girls were trying to walk here" I said still carrying the fish in my mouth, the twins simply laughed and continued chasing each other entering the cave.

Inside, Asha soon decided to go for an easier target when she saw Nia curled up in a ball in the middle of the cave "Tag! You're it!" Asha said jumping back and laughing but instead of chasing, Nia just buried her face in her paws, so she tried again "Tag! You're it! You're it!" she said growing impatient by her lack of response Asha sighs as Simba and I placed the fish back down "Hello? You run, I tag... get it?"

"I know how to play Asha, I just don't want to" Nia told her before burying her face in paws, this wasn't the Nia I knew, she spends most of the day sleeping, she barely eats or talk, our mother's death really took a toll on her, the two were extremely close, it's almost like she lost a part of herself.

"Asha, Ava, who wants to help me get the rest of the fish?" Simba asked

"I do!" the girls said at the same time and I turned to look at Simba and he gestured towards Nia before leaving the cave with the twins

"Have you been sleeping all morning?" I asked and she groaned

"The twins were up all night and I couldn't sleep, alright?" she said defensively

"I know, Nia" I sighed "but lately you've-"

"I've been helping you out with the twins and doing everything you ask me" she said glaring at me, she was right, she's been a lot more collaborative but I wasn't trying to scold her or anything, I was just worried "what else do you want from me?"

"I'm not trying to argue with you Nia, I'm just worried…" I told her as Simba and the girls walked inside the cave

"I'm hungry!" Ava complained after they placed the remaining of the fish on the pile

"You always hungry" Simba chuckled and the twins giggled

"Can we eat now?" Asha asked

"Yeah, let's eat" I said turning back to Nia "we brought fish, I hope you're hungry"

"Not really" she answered without looking up

"Nia, please" I began trying to not get frustrated with my sister "just come eat with us"

"I said I'm not hungry Nala" she told me

"I don't care, you have to eat" I said sternly, my sister was losing weight quickly and I wasn't going to sit and watch while she starved herself

"You can't make me" she counted

"Yes I am, I'm in charge you now and-" I said walking towards her and she glared at me

"You're in charge of them, not me!" she said gesturing towards the twins "I'm not a cub anymore and you are not my mother" Nia had used that line with me countless times during our arguments but this time it came charged with the of losing our actual mother

"I know you miss mamma" I began looking down "I miss her too but-"

"You don't miss her nearly as much as I do, I was with her every day!" she snapped getting up "All you ever cared about was daddy and now your stupid boyfriend!" she said and I frowned as she continued "and now you are trying to replace her? Get it into your head Nala, you're not her and you will never be her" Nia cried before storming out of the cave, Simba and the twins had stopped eating and sat in complete silence

"Finish your food girls" I said to the cubs as sat I next to Simba, they resumed eating without another word and after they finished I gave them a bath, soon after the two fell asleep on Simba's arms and after a few more minutes of silence I sighed "what am I going to do with her?" I ask helplessly

"Talk to her" the golden lion answered "she doesn't need a substitute mother right now, she needs her sister"

"But she's-" I began

"Almost an adult" Simba told me and my eyes widen

"Tomorrow is her birthday" I said suddenly remembering her fourth birthday "I can't believe almost forgot" I got up and headed outside to look for Nia, I found her sitting by our mother's final resting ground, I silently grabbed some flowers and placed them there before sitting next to my sister

"I miss her so much" she said turning to me with tears streaming down her face

"I know, you two had a special bond" I told her placing my paw on hers "I'm not trying to replace her but I promised her I would look after you, not because I think you're a cub but because you're my sister" I said and she looked down at our paws

"I know Nala and I'm sorry, I was just-" she mumbled and I shook my head

"But you were right about something, you're almost an adult now and I promise to start treating you as an equal, if you help me with something"

"What?" she asked

"You're our mother's daughter, you knew her better than anyone" I said with a faint smile "I want you to tell me what she would do in a situation so I can make the decision for us all" she looked up at me and gave me a hug

"You're doing just fine" she said resting her head in my shoulder

"What do you say we forget about all this and instead plan something fun to do tomorrow on your special day?" I suggested and lifted her head

"Like what?" she asked drying her tears

"Anything you like" I told her

"Anything?" she mused before smiling "Well then I think I know just what to do"

"Then let's go tell Simba and the girls" I said getting up

"Oh by the way, I didn't mean what I said about you and Simba" she stopped me with a guilty look "I actually like him and I'm you're together"

"Me too" I smiled faintly

"So you like him? You like him a lot?" she asked and my smile widens

"I like him more than a lot" I admitted bashfully "I think... I think I love him"

"Really?" she said surprised

"Is that crazy?" I asked and she shrugged

"Well, a little" she told me with a small smile "but mamma always said love was supposed to be a little crazy"

"Good to know" I said as we walked back home

"You know Nal, I like you better as a sister than a mother" she said and I nudged her gently  
"and I like you better as a young adult than a teen"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
Simba's point of view**

I wasn't planning to bring up the subject of my mother when we were fishing; it just came out, answering Nala's subsequent questions was complicated, lately I've been trying not to think about my life before I met her. I'm so happy living here in the oasis with her and her sisters that I can't imagine going back to the royal life, while I've been here not only did I found the lioness of my dreams but for the first time in my life I'm actually being helpful, I'm one of the main providers and protectors of the family and it just feels right but the reality is things can't stay this way forever, I have get back to the real world soon, it's time to tell her the truth but I don't know how and where to begin, my mind was too occupied with these thoughts to notice the tree branch in front of me as we walked back home "Simba, are you alright?" Nala asked concerned after I crashed into it face first

"Yeah, I'm alright" I grinned nervously

"You're very distracted today" she commented walking towards me, I guess it was pretty obvious by now, after messing up two perfect chances to catch our prey and crashing into a tree…

"Yeah… " I sighed she turned her head to the side

"What's on your mind?" she asked

"Well… I-I'm um" I began

"Is something wrong?" she frowned

"No, no…" I said trying to straighten my thoughts, maybe this is not the time or the place to tell her "I was just thinking that we haven't been on proper first date yet and-"

"What about the night we went stargazing?" the smiled nuzzling me

"That doesn't count; you didn't even know that was a date, I basically tricked you into coming" I said with a shrug before pulling her in for a hug "I want to take you out on a proper date, you deserve it"

"Alright, prince charming" she said and my eyes widen at the word prince but

"Funny you should say that, Nala" I chuckled nervously as she gave me an strange look "because I-"

"Alright everybody, it's time for my celebration!" Nia asked walking out of the cave with the twins following behind her

"We can go on that proper date after Nia's celebration" she whispered and I nodded, maybe then will be my best chance to tell her the truth.

The place Nia chose was beautiful, the huge waterfall was surrounded by pink and purple flowers and there were huge boulders around it, perfect to use a diving platform to jump into the crystal clear water under the it, this would be the ideal spot for a date if Nala didn't happened to hate water "Of all the things to do on your birthday, you pick this?" she groaned she wasn't too thrilled with the birthday activity her sister chose but as much as she dreaded the idea of being near water, it was Nia's special day and she just couldn't say no to her.

"Oh come on, It'll be fun!" Nia grinned before jumping into the water and splashing all of us "what are you guys waiting for? Jump in, the water is great!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" I said diving in, the twins smiled at each other before joining us, the water was relief from the scorching heat of the day, we played games and even had a diving competition by the end of the afternoon the twins were exhausted but as any cub does when they want to keep playing, they denied it but it was too obvious so Nia and I carried them out of the water and sat them down before Nala

"Did you girls have fun?" Nala asked them, the two cubs nodded yawning and rubbing their eyes "we should head home"

"But we're not tired" Ava said trying to keep her eyes open

"Can you tell us a story?" Asha asked

"Which story do want to hear?" she asked and the twins

"The princess story!" the two answered and Nala playfully rolled her eyes

"Nia is a lot better at telling that story" she said gesturing towards her

"That I am" Nia said putting her paw on her chest "Gather up cubs, its story time" she said and Nala and I sat down around her, each one holding a cub on or paws intently listening to their sister as she began the story "A very long time ago, in a mystical land, there lived the beautiful princess-"  
"Sarabi!" The cubs exclaimed at the same time, I stared at them surprised to hear my mother's name  
"yes, Sarabi was the daughter of a great king, she had everything a lioness could ask for everything except love, she dreamed about finding the love of her life but her father thought no lion was good enough for his princess" Nia continued "one day when Sarabi was walking through the enchanted forest when she fell into hole on the ground, it was much too deep for her to climb out on her own so she called for help" I glanced at Nala and noticed the amused look on her face as Asha and Ava listened in trance like state "hours passed and the sun began to set, princesses was starting to lose hope, she was too deep into the forest for anyone from her pride to hear her. The mysterious noises of the forest drowned almost out her frightened sobs, a young lion who happened to be walking through the forest heard the faint cries from a distance and ran to her rescue" Nia said and the twins beamed "without hesitation he jumped inside the hole and helped her climb out of there but now he was stuck on the hole, Sarabi ran home get help, the whole pride went to see the princesses savior, they helped him out and the king went up to him to thank him for saving his daughter and when he did he recognized the young lion to be the prince of his neighboring kingdom" she said and I groaned internally, I think I know where this is headed "and because of his bravery and selflessness the king determined that prince Mufasa was the only lion worthy of his daughter and offered him the princess's hand in marriage, the prince accepted and took Sarabi back to his kingdom where they lived happily ever after, the end"

"Yay!" Ava cheered at the happy ending

"Tell it again!" Asha pleaded

"Yeah, just one more time" her sister chimed in

"Please!" the two said and Nia shook her head

"sorry girls but I'm tires and it's time for us to be heading home" she said yawning and the twins protested as we picked them up by their scruffs and carried them home, they curled up together on the middle of the cave and yawned as we said good night "guys?" Nia called as Nala and I walked out of the cave, we turned to look at her and she smiled "thanks for everything, I had a lot of fun"

"You deserve" Nala said going to nuzzle her

"Happy birthday Nia" I smiled and she pulled me in for hug

"Thanks Simba and I'm sorry again-" she began pulling away from the embrace apologizing for the thousandth time for calling her sister's 'stupid boyfriend'

"No worries" I said and she nodded before lying down

"We'll be close by, call us if you need us" Nala told her as we walked out of the cave.

"Niani is quite the storyteller, isn't she?" I said and Nala chuckled

"Mamma must've told us that story a million times when we were cubs" she told me as we walked through the jungle that night "

"It was… interesting, I don't think I've heard before" I said hopping she would explain as to why there was fairytales being told about my parents

"That's because she made it up" she smiled

"So the she made up the characters as well?" I asked curious, there is no way this is all a coincidence, there must be an explanation behind all this

"The characters actually exist but she took some creative freedom with everything else" Nala explained "my mamma was a helpless romantic, so she turned the kinda sad and tragic story into this extravagant fairytale" she sighed sitting down "Sarabi was the princess of my parents birth pride and my mother was her best friend, her only friend actually and the king only allowed them to be friends because my grandmother helped raise the princess and her siblings after their mother passed away" she said and I nodded, my mother told me that her mother had died when she was a cub but it was odd she never mentioned Sarafina "the pride was struggling so the king betrothed her daughter to the a prince from a powerful kingdom to form an alliance" yeah sounds familiar, I thought as Nala continued "the princess would have to go live at his kingdom when she became of age and my mother promised she would go with her, so she could have a piece of home with her but time passed and my mother fell in love with my father and soon he asked her to run away with him, she accepted but she couldn't bear to say goodbye to Sarabi so she just left and they never saw each other again" she finished off and I nodded slowly feeling bad for both of them

"That is sad" I muttered

"Daddy said my mamma felt guilty because she actually married for love while Sarabi had to marry for duty and the story is just her wishful thinking, hoping her best friend was actually happy" she added with a shrug "that's the only reason he would let her tell us a story about prince and princesses"

"What's wrong with that type of stories?" I asked turning my head to the side

"Well… he was not a fan of royalty at all, that's why he came here to live free from the monarchy" she answered and I furrowed my brows as she continued "he didn't like the special treatment the royal family got, while everyone else worked hard and struggled to get by, they enjoyed the privilege of their birthright"

"And what do you think about that?" I asked

"This life is the only one I known; I've never belonged to pride or met royalty before" she simply shrugged "what about you?" she asked I turned to her with wide eyes "is there royal family where you're from?"

"Oh… um yes, there is" I answered nervously, should I tell her the truth? What if she turns me away after she finds out the truth? I know how much Nala looked up to her father and wanted to live by his ideals, so if he doesn't like royalty maybe she isn't either

"What is it like?" she asked curiously and I thought for a moment, life of royalty was all I knew until I came here and now I see things with different eyes, the pride does puts us on a pedestal and being royal does come with privileges. I don't want her to know that, that I was just a spoiled prince, what would she, a lioness that has had to work hard her whole life, think of me?

"Well, there is a king, a queen and a prince…" I began determined to tell her but chickened out at the last minute, I can't tell her and I just can't risk losing her.

I sighed and continued "and there are a lot of rules and traditions that you have to follow, even if you don't want to and… I-I'm just glad I left" I said looking down at my paws

"I guess I'm glad you left too" she said putting her paw on mine before uttering the most meaningful l words I've ever heard "I love you, Simba" she said rubbing her head under my chin

"I love you too Nala, with all my heart" I said with all honesty before looking up at the night sky, time passes without slowing down, the moon gets fuller and there is nothing I can do to stop it, I was getting closer and closer to my deadline and I would have to go back to the Pridelands, I closed my eyes and a thought came to my mind making me smile, as I said before, I'm happy living here in the oasis with her and her sisters and I can't imagine going back to the royal life, so what if I just don't?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Simba's point of view**

Days passed and I had stopped looking up at the night sky to check the moon, my mind was now exclusively focused on the lioness I loved, making the most of every moment we spent together, we were sat beside the waterfall; she rested her head on my shoulder watching the sunrise replace the stars on the reflection of the water "I love watching the sunrise" I told her, after much begging she had agreed to make an effort and wake up extra early to watch it with me "it's the start of a new day, anything can happen"

"You're right" she said turning to me with a smile "you know, I've been thinking… and I'm ready to face my fear of water" she told me and I turned to look at her as she continued "I've been avoiding the issue long enough and avoiding it isn't going to make it go away" I nodded my head and she shrugged "so I guess I should at least try to get into the water"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her

"You said it yourself, the only way to face your fears is just to take a deep breath and jump in" she replied and I stood up

"Then let's give it a try" I said and her smile faded

"Right now?" she asked with wide eyes

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged walking towards the water

"Isn't the water too cold?" she asked as I jumped in

"No, it's perfect" I smiled and she faked a smile "jump in"

"M-maybe we should try this some other time, my sisters must be up by now and-" she began

"You and know you're sisters are not early risers" I told her and she sighed "so stop making up excuses and jump in, I'll be here to catch you"

"Okay, okay…I'm doing it; I can't believe I'm doing it, alright" she nodded walking over to and shutting her eyes "here I go!" she exclaimed before finally jumping in

"You did it!" I shouted hurrying to her side as she emerged from the water

"I did it!" she said holding on to me tightly shivering but with a huge smile on her face, I've never seen her so proud of herself and I was glad I was there to help her overcome her lifelong fear

"I'm so proud of you" I told her sincerely and tried to nuzzle her but instead she splashed water on my face

"You lied to me, this water is freezing!" she said and I laughed

"I might have lied about the water temperature but it was worth it, don't you think?" I said and she giggled before nodding her head, the early morning sunrays reflected on the water waves caused by us splashing around caused everything around us to glitter but nothing sparkled more than her eyes in that very moment, I looked at her with adoration as I realized that she is the love of my life "Nala…" I said pulling her closer and looking deep into her eyes "I know we've only know each other for a short time but I really feel like I've known you my whole life and I want to spend the rest of it falling deeper in love with you"

"Simba…" she squeezed her eyes closed as tears began forming in them nuzzling me gently

"Nala… will marry me?" I asked and she gasped opening her eyes wide and staring at me for a moment before the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile

"Yes!" she announced

"Yes?" I asked again just to make sure and she nodded, I laughed and hugged her tightly spinning her as she giggled with delight, this was the happiest moment of my life and nothing could ever ruin this.

 **Safya's point of view**

the moon on the sky above us was finally full which meant it was time for the wedding to take place, the only thing missing was the groom, my parents were growing impatient but they were not the only ones. king Mufasa angrily paced back and forth on top of pride rock, I stood beside the queen as she watched him concerned "I swear to the great kings Sarabi, that boy will regret the day he dared to test my patience" the king grumbled "he's deliberately disobeying my orders!"

"Your majesty!" the bird called before bowing and all heads turned towards him

"Have you found my son?" he asked and the hornbill shook his head nervously

"N-no sire...I'm afraid not-" he answered and the king frowned

"I have to do everything around here" the king growled and walked swiftly down the path and his wife followed

"Darling, what if he's lost or injured or worse?" the queen worried for her son

"We'll find out soon enough dear" Mufasa told her

"What do you mean? Where are you going, darling?" She asked

"To find our son!" he rushed down pride rock "once I do, I will drag him back to the Pridelands myself!"

"Then I shall go as well" the queen jogged behind him

"No, you will not-" he grumbled without even turning to look at her

"I will go whether you like it or not" she said walking ahead of him and he sighed defeated

"Zazu!" Mufasa called for his majordomo

"Yes, I'm here your Majesty" the bird rushed over to the king nervously

"Have an escort for me and the queen ready to depart immediately" he ordered, the majordomo nodded before flying away, I followed the royal couple as they made their way towards the border

"Your majesty, please allow me to join you on the search" I asked and the king turned towards me with a stern look

"No, you are to stay here in the Pridelands" he ordered and I nodded

"Your parents will be arriving tomorrow" the queen told me, I wish I could say my parents were coming to the Pridelands because they missed me but I have a feeling they came to make sure everything goes according to plan and if it doesn't… well I really didn't want to be the one dealing with them if that happens but this wasn't a suggestion; it was a direct order from the king and queen, to entertain my parents while they find their son.

"What should I tell them?" I asked nervously, they're expecting a wedding but what if Mufasa and Sarabi are not back with Simba time? They will not be pleased and of course they will find a way to blame me for all of this.

"Tell them we'll be back soon enough, on the meantime, enjoy their visit my dear" she told me, enjoy their visit? She obviously doesn't know what my parents are like

"Y-yes your majesty" I nodded my head respectfully as three guards were led towards us by Zazu, among them was Tojo "May the great kings be with all of you on your journey" I said but he walked past me and bowed before his uncle  
"We are ready to depart your majesty" he said without acknowledging me at all, I wasn't surprised but it still hurts, we haven't spoken in days and because of that my time here in the Pridelands has been painfully boring and I wonder, is this what the rest of my life will be like after I marry Simba?

"Very well, let's find the prince" the king announced and the group departed.

 **Tojo's point of view**

After a whole day of walking and visiting many neighboring prides without any tips of sightings to lead us to my cousin, we finally arrived at the Riverlands "Welcome, Mufasa and Sarabi" the king Amanzi greeted as we approached the borders

"I wish you would've let us know you were coming, I would've had a feast prepared in your honor" queen Anele smiled

"Thank you, Anele" my aunt thanked them politely

"Unfortunately we're not here to enjoy leisure time with an ally" my uncle told them

"What brings you so far east?" he asked

"We're looking for our son" aunt Sarabi told him, throughout the days I've seen grow more and more concerned for her son, Simba should've arrived two days ago, I know that's not a long delay but my cousin is not one to disobey his parents, he's punctual and responsible, so there must be a reason for him not to be home by now.

"Any information would be helpful for our search" Mufasa added and Amele's brows drew together in thought

"About a month ago one of our huntresses mentioned seeing him" the Riverlands queen told them "it was…young Vania if I remember correctly"

"I'll take them to her" Amanzi said leading us to the pride's living area "these are king Mufasa and queen Sarabi of the Pridelands, they are looking for their son, prince Simba" he announced before singling out a lioness from the crowd "Vania, I believe you mentioned seeing him"

"I did your majesty" she said nervously "but I don't know where he is now"

"When and where was last time you saw him?" I asked

"I bumped into him by the creek about a month ago, I offered to take him to see the king and queen but he refused and headed that way" she answered pointing north before turning towards her king "a-am I in trouble your majesty?"

"Not at all, thank you Vania that would be all" the king said and she bowed before going back to her friends

"I suppose we should head in that direction then" my uncle said

"If you keep heading north you'll come across the great desert" Amanzi told him

"I'm sure Simba knew this, I don't think he would go into the desert on his own" I added and my uncle nodded slowly

"Excuse me, your majesty?" a blonde manned lion approached

"Yes, Ndume?" the king turned to his subject

"I have a few questions for the king and queen here" he said arrogantly and I raised an eyebrow at him

"Look buddy, we're the ones asking the questions here" I told him stepping towards him

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure I got the right guy" he said defensively my uncle cleared his throat and I sighed stepping aside "I mean I don't know any other lions named Simba with a red mane and golden fur but still" he said and this caught everyone's attention

"Yes, that's him" my aunt exclaimed

"Where is he?" impatiently asked the king

"I saw him a few weeks ago at the oasis in the middle of the great desert" the lion answered

"Does he look healthy? Does he have food and shelter?" The queen asked wanting to know if her 'cub' was alright

"He's been living in small cave with a family of lionesses, he helps them hunt and takes care of the cubs" Ndume answered and sighed in relief while my uncle grew angry

"My son hunts and cubsits?!" he asked beyond furious

"y-yeah he's seeing a lioness named… Nala" he told my uncle

"He's with just one lioness?" my aunt smiled; guess she's pleased my cousin doesn't take after his father when it comes to this

"Looks like it… he's been there for a while now" the lion answered

"Is she pretty?" aunt Sarabi asked and he nodded

"That isn't important Sarabi!" Uncle Mufasa barked before narrowing his eyes at the young lion "I don't believe this…"

"I'm telling the truth and I will even lead you there personally" the blonde male offered and my uncle turned to look at Amanzi

"Only the truly desperate dare to cross the desert" king Amanzi said

"I'll do anything to find my son" my uncle told him and then asked "Can we trust him?"

"He's a bit of a philanderer but an otherwise trustworthy young lion" the Riverlands king answered

"It's worth looking into it darling" my aunt told her mate

"We'll depart in a couple of hours, be ready by then" king Mufasa said to the younger lion

"Yes sir" he bowed, my uncle then turned to me and my fellow guards, Chumvi and Malka.

"Take a break" he told us, he and my aunt left with the king, I whipped my head around towards Ndume,

"You're up to something" I said and he chuckled

"I'm just trying to help" he said with a smirk and narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't like the guy and it was pretty obvious to me that he didn't had good intentions

"Trust me buddy, you don't want to be lying to us" I said with Malka and Chumvi stood on each side of him towering over the lion

"I-I'm not" he said backing away intimidated "Let's just say the prince took something from me and now it's my turn to return the favor"

"We better keep an eye on that guy" I said and Chumvi and Malka nodded in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Nala's point of view**

I can't believe what just happened, Simba proposed to me and I said yes, without a second thought, I agreed to marry him, a lion I've known for a little over a month, I guess mamma wasn't kidding when she said love was supposed to be a little crazy because I don't regret it at all. I honestly never thought I'd be in love like this, I never thought I'd fall for him as hard as I did, he's got me thinking about our life, our home and cubs…

I was still shivering after we got out of the water and dried myself but it was time to hunt and a few sneezes weren't going to stop me "maybe I should do the hunting today…" Simba said concerned

"No, I'm fine" I said sniffing and he chuckled

"You should rest for a couple of hours, I'll get the food" he insisted

"I don't need to rest, I'm fine, really" I said before sneezing again

"Just go home, okay?" he pleaded and I sighed

"Fine…" I mumbled

"I love you" he said and I playfully rolled my eyes

"Yeah, yeah, it's your fault I'm sick, remember?" I said and he laughed

"But you still love me, right?" he asked and I smiled

"With all my heart" I said and he nuzzled me before we went our separate ways, he went deeper into the jungle and I went back home.

"Date night?" Nia asked as I walked in

"something like that" I shrugged casually "we watched the sunrise and then-" I began excitedly but had to stop myself, maybe it's too soon to tell them, I should at least wait for Simba to come back so we can share the news together

"What happened?" Nia asked

"I got in the water" I told them instead

"Really?" she asked surprised and I nodded

"Wow!"

Yay!" the twins cheered

"Was it as bad as you thought?" Nia asked with a smirk

"No, but it was freezing" I said before sneezing and my sisters all giggled

"Why don't you take a nap while we go out on a walk?" Nia offered and I nodded lying down

"Don't go too far and call me if you need anything" I told them and the twins nodded enthusiastically

"I got it, Nal" Nia reassured me "stop worrying so much"

"Thanks Nia" I said with a smile

"They're my sisters too, you know" she shrugged with a smile as they walked out of the cave, I tried to get some sleep but instead my mind goes on a trip and I ended up daydreaming about my future with Simba, I could see us raising the twins together and eventually having cubs of our own, a picture of myself holding two small golden cub in my paws came to my mind but I had to push those thoughts away.  
"Someday…" I said to myself, I already had two cubs to take care of, so I don't plan on becoming a mother any time soon, I'm sure Simba will understand, if we are going to get married we need to discuss this type of things, I hope we can always open communication in our relationship, that's the foundation of trust, I would never keep any secrets from him, there's still some things that he hasn't shared with me but I'm sure he will when he's ready, he'd never keep any secrets from me.

 **Tojo's point of view**

So, guess what? The desert is huge, it's like we landed on another planet filled with freaky bugs and reptiles and nothing with nothing hot sand and rocks around, I was completely convinced that dude Ndume was either lying or insane, it seemed impossible for any lion to survive here and after hours of walking my uncle was beginning to grow impatient and began questioning the lion "so, tell me Ndume" he began and the blonde male turned to him a nervous smile "just where is that famous oasis you mentioned? Is it under the sand?"

"n-no your majesty" he said picking up his pace "it's actually on the other side of that hill"

"I see nothing but sand around here, you've wasted my time and you deserve to be punish-" my uncle threatened following after him but came to a sudden stop on top of the hill

"What is it darling?" my aunt rushed to his side and gasped when she saw the unbelievably green jungle on the valley below

"Would you look at that…" Malka whispered

"Guess pretty boy wasn't lying after all" Chumvi commented

"We still don't know if he was telling the truth about everything else" I told them "come on"

"You told me my son was here" uncle Mufasa frowned after we wandered through the jungle for a while failing to find any trace of my cousin "we haven't come across a single soul since we left the Riverlands-"

"shh!" Ndume shushed him and my uncle became infuriated

"How dare you shush the king of the Pridelands?!" he growled and the lion backed away slowly

"I'm-I'm really sorry your majesty but you're going to scare them away" he told the king gesturing to two small frightened cubs in the distance "hey you two, remember me?" He greeted approaching them with a grin but they tried to get away and he tried to grab them, one cub growled clawing his paw away while the other one cried for help

"Nia!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

"Leave those cubs alone!" my aunt said sternly

"I was just trying to-" he tried to explain but a young lioness slapped him across the face

"What are you doing here Ndume?" she growled as the cubs hid behind her, she then turned to us and asked nervously "A-and who are they?" I don't blame her a bunch of strangers walking into your lands is never good

"Good to see you again Nia" he grumbled rubbing his face with his paw

"You're not welcomed here anymore" the young lioness said and he rolled his eyes

"I'm not here for you, sweet thing" he told here "We're looking for Simba"

"Why?" she asked narrowing her green eyes at us

"This is King Mufasa and queen Sarabi, rulers of the Pridelands" Ndume introduced my uncle and she lifted an eyebrow at them "they're searching for their son, Simba"

"Your son?" she asked baffled

"Yes, my son, the Prince" my uncle said stepping forward

"Prince? Are you serious?" she asked again in disbelief

"Yes child, stop wasting our time with your ridiculous questions" uncle Mufasa answered annoyed by the whole situation, the lioness frowned, being rude is not the best way to get others to help you, so my aunt stepped in clearing her throat

"Please dear, is of the utmost importance that we find our son, if you could perhaps take us to him, we would really appreciate it" aunt Sarabi said with a kind smile

"I don't know where he is right now" she said and my uncle groaned "but my sister might know where he went"

"Where is your sister darling?" my aunt asked

"We must speak to her at once" her mate demanded

"Follow me" the lioness said leading the way, the two cubs stayed close to her as we walked through the jungle, every so often turning around to glance at my aunt and uncle with their wide blue eyes

"What's wrong aunty?" I asked, she's been watching the sisters intently for a while

"Those girls remind me of someone I knew, that's all" she sighed

"Who?" I asked turning my head to the side

"It's not important, let's focus on finding Simba" she told me and I nodded as we approached a cave, the young lioness stopped and turned around to face us

"She's inside, wait here" she said and my aunt nodded "Nala?" she called walking in but the king doesn't take orders from anyone and walked in anyway and being his guards, Malka, Chumvi and I had to follow after him.

"There's someone here to see you" she announced to her sister and she stood up frowning

"Nia, what are all these lions doing here?" She calmly asked her sister but I could tell she was ready to attack if necessary, so this is the famous Nala, the lioness that won my cousin's heart, she has the same fur color as her sister but her eyes weren't green nor blue, they were a unique color I've never seen before and I must admit, she's quite beautiful.

"This is Simba's father, King Mufasa" Nia answered and Nala's eyes widen

"What?" she asked lowly in disbelief as her sister walked to her side with a smile

"He's a prince, a real prince, Nala!" Nia said excitedly but she didn't react "do you know where he is?"

"He's hunting somewhere…" Nala mumbled looking down at her paws

"Find him" my uncle ordered them

"Yes, your majesty" we nodded and he turned towards Nia with a serious face

"Leave us" he commanded but the lioness didn't move, she simply turned to look at her down casted sister "Now!" he said raising his voice and Nala lifted her head narrowing her eyes at him

"With all due respect sir, you might be the king of the Pridelands but this is my family's territory and I will not let you talk to my sister like that" she confronted him but Nia reassured her with a smile

"It's okay Nala; I'll be outside with Asha and Ava" she told her before leaving the cave with us

"Nephew, stay and keep me company" my aunt ordered before I could join the other in the search

"Yes, aunt Sarabi" I agreed sitting next to her "what do you think uncle is telling her?"

"I rather not think about it…" she sighed looking across from us where was Nia sat with the two smiling cubs "hello there little ones, what are your names?" she smiled back at them

"I'm Asha"

"And I'm Ava" the cubs introduced themselves

"Lovely names, so you girls are twins?" aunt Sarabi asked and they nodded "and how just how old are you?"

"We're four months old" the first cub said shyly walking closer with her sister behind her

"Almost five" the other one added

"Princess Sarabi-" the first cub began an her sister stopped her

"She's a queen now, not a princess!" she corrected her

"Oh… right" the cub smiled sheepishly and my aunt chuckled "Sorry"

"Queen Sarabi, did you really live happily ever after?" the other cub asked curiously

"Excuse me?" aunt Sarabi asked turning her head to the side

"Girls, stop pestering the queen" Nia told then and they pouted

"It's quite alright darling, I don't mind" my aunt reassured her with a smile and Nia nodded

"In the story our mamma told us, you got married and lived happily ever after with your one true love" the other cub asked

"I-I'm sorry but I must know" my aunt shook her head "what is your mother's name?"

"Sarafina" they answered and my aunt nearly fainted, Sarafina? Like her best friend she never got to see ever again?

"I-is she around here? I have to see her" she chocked up

"No…" the cubs lowered their heads

"She passed away recently, your majesty" Nia said walking over to her sisters and nuzzling them

"a-and your father… Zaheer?" my aunt asked them as tears filled her eyes

"He died shortly after they were born" Nia said looking down at the cubs before asking "did you know my parents?"

"Your mother a dear friend of mine" my aunt sighed blinking away the tears and regaining her regal stance "so you girls are all alone here?"

"We're not alone" one of the cubs said looking up at her older sister "we have Nia and Nala"

"And Simba" the other one added with a smile

"Simba…" aunt Sarabi smiled proudly at the mention of her son.

 **Nala's point of view**

"I understand you and my son are… together?" the large golden male asked, I was in no mood to answer to his questions

"We are" I said simply as circled around me

"So he didn't tell you about his wife in the Pridelands?" he asked and I frowned

"He's married?" I asked in disbelief

"No, but he will be soon, we've already chosen his bride" he explained and I lowered my head "arranged marriages are a tradition in our family and now, our Simba will go through it as well"

"I-I don't know what to say" I shook my head

"there's nothing you need to say, I gave my son one month to travel around on his own and enjoy the bachelor life and then he would come back and marry the princess Safya, so you see he cannot be serious about you at all" he explained and I felt my eyes burning with tears, I could tell he was trying to get a reaction out of me but I wouldn't let that happen, no matter how betrayed and heartbroken I felt, I refused to let anyone else see me cry ever again "whatever you thought you two had, I can assure it was just a fling"

"Excuse me, I need to be alone" I told him keeping a straight face as I hurried out of the cave

"Nala, where are you going?" I heard Nia asking "I want you to meet the Queen"

"Are you all right, my dear?" the lioness asked and I swallowed hard feeling a lump on my throat

"I'm sorry… I have to get out of here" I said looking around and picking a random direction to run to, I let out a sob and tears began streaming down my face as I ran through the jungle at top speed, dodging trees and jumping over logs without any specific idea of where I was headed, I just wanted to put as much distance as possible between me and everyone else in the world, I know now that the closer you let someone get to you the more they can hurt you and I will never make that mistake again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**  
 **Simba's point of view**

I'm not as fast as Nala I'll admit; I had to go out into the desert to catch today's meal but I managed to catch my prey and as made my back into the jungle I heard the vegetation rustling, I stood still and listened carefully, someone was approaching, I dropped my prey and crouched down ready to pounce the sound of steps grew closer, a head popped out of the bush before me "your highness!" Malka exclaimed with a smile and my eyes widen "He's here, I found him" the orange lion announced

"There you are your highness!" Chumvi greeted happily and I groaned how in the Pridelands did he manage to find me?

"The secret is out, your highness" I growled when I saw Ndume emerging with a satisfied smirk on his face, guess that answers my question "your parents are here to rescue you, you don't have to live among these peasants anymore" my parents? They came all the way here? This can't be good, I better find Nala before they do, I was about to grab my kill when Malka stopped me

"Allow me your highness" he bowed and I mentally groaned but I decided not to argue, I had more important things to do, I ran back home with the royal entourage following close behind me.

"Mother?" I stopped on my tracks when I saw her sitting outside the cave with Tojo, Nia and the twins

"Simba!" she and Tojo exclaimed jolting up

"Are you all right?" mother asked hugging me,

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine" I reassured her before looking around

"Father?" I asked when I saw the stern looking lion

"Simba, what is the meaning of this?" my father asked irritated "We've been waiting for you for days now and we've been looking you everywhere!"

"Not now father" I said turning to Nia "where is Nala?"

"I don't know, your daddy ran her off" she told me and I glared at my father

"What did you tell her?" I demanded

"It is of no consequence" he barked "We shall return to the Pridelands at once"

"I will not leave without Nala" I challenged earning myself one of his fierce glares but I ignored it, I wasn't scared of him

"So you do care for her?" my mother asked and I turned to her nodding my head slowly

"Mother, I love her" I admitted and my father scoffed

"Mufasa, our son is in love" my mother told him

"This is the lioness I want for my wife and queen" I told them

"Then go after her" she told with a gentle smile and I nodded

"Simba! I forbid you" my father yelled but I had my mother's blessing and that was enough for me so I ran off to find Nala, I called her name repeatedly but got no answer, eventually I found her sitting by the river where we first met

"Nala?" I called cautiously, she kept her eyes on the water, staring at her reflection "Nala, I-"

"You lied to me, Simba" she said whispered and I sighed

"I didn't lie-" I began but she turned around glaring at me

"A lie by omission is still a lie" she said and lowered my head as she continued "For all the time you've been here, you couldn't find a spare minute to mention that you're a prince?"

"You have to understand that I didn't want to keep anything from you..." I tried reaching out to her paw but she moved it out of my reach "I wanted to tell you-"

"But you didn't!" she snapped furious "You played me for a fool!"

"Nala, I'm so sorry I-" I apologized and she shook her head slowly with

"I can't believe I even thought about marrying you- a fraud" she said giving me a disgusted look and my heart broke

"No, I'm not a fraud!" I cried and reached out to take her paw again but she roughly pulled it away

"You're a liar and I don't want you near me or my sisters" she told me as she stepped away

"Nala wait!" I went after her

"Leave me alone, Simba!" she said picking up her speed "Go ahead and laugh with your royal family. Clearly the joke was on me"  
"My love for you will never be a joke, Nala" I told her watching my paws as I followed her through the rocky path "Please forgive me"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled again "Just go back to your kingdom and marry the lioness that your parents have picked out for you, one that can stand to be near you!" she said turning to look at me for a second "ah!" she cried as stepped on a sharp rock and sat down to inspect he the small cut on her paw, when I caught up with her, she tried to limp away "Don't touch me, Simba!" She snapped when I placed my paw on her shoulder, I removed my paw and sat down before her

"Nala, listen to me" I practically begged "I love you-"

"What about the lioness you are supposed to marry? The princess?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me

"I don't love her" I told her "why do you think I came here?"

"Your father told me-" she rolled her eyes, I don't know what exactly my father told her but he couldn't but it couldn't possibly be the truth, I didn't came with very different motive than he thought

"He didn't know of my true intentions when I left home, that I left to find my bride, to find you" I told her and her face softened

"So why did you lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me you were a prince?" she questioned a lot calmer this time around

"I wanted you to love me for who I am" I admitted

"I'm not sure who are" she sighed looking away "you lied to me, my family and your parents"

"I'm the lion you fell in love with, the one you agreed to marry" I reminded her "Should it matter that I am a prince? What difference does it make?

"It shouldn't but it does "she mumbled looking down

"Say you never loved me when you thought I was just Simba and I won't bother you again" I said cupping her face with my paw, she closed her eyes and sighed

"Simba, its lot more complicated than that" she shook her head "I never expected you to be an actual prince"

"Do you want me to renounce my birthright?" I asked and her eyes widen "I will. I'll tell my parents that I am no longer the Prince of the Pridelands"

"No! I can't let you do that" she told me "you have a duty to your family and kingdom"

"I do not care about my title; all I care about is you" I said and frowned "I don't want to be the prince without you by my side, marry me Nala, be my princess" I said leaning in and touching my forehead with hers "So, what do you think?" she stared at me for a moment before taking a step back with tears shimmering in her eyes

"I'm sorry but I can't" she told me and I stared at her in disbelief

"Nala, please…" I said managed to say barely above a whisper but she simply shook her head

"Goodbye, Simba" she said before quickly disappearing through the vegetation and in that moment I finally understood why it's called heartbreak a, it was physically painful, I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and instead dropped a huge weight on my chest when I was left wondering how would I regain the heart she has stolen from me? And you go on living when the one thing you want, is the only thing out of your reach? It's an agony far more painful than anything I've experienced before.

 **Tojo's point of view**

After Nala ran off into the jungle, aunt Sarabi immediately turned to her mate as he stepped out of the cave "What did you say to her?" my aunt inquired and my uncle frowned

"The truth, that Simba could not be interested in her" he answered and she raised an eyebrow at him

"How can you be so sure?" she asked and he scoffed

"Our son can't consort with such a lioness!" the king spat "She is not worthy of a prince"

"And why not?" Nia asked clearly offended

"Silence young lady! How dare you speak directly to the king?" my uncle retorted and Nia rolled her green eyes

"We're not in the Pridelands, you're not my king" she said slightly lifting her eyebrows in disdain and my uncle growled

"Someone needs to put you and your sister in your place!" he narrowed his eyes but Nia remained unfazed, man… these sisters are bold, they won't back down when it comes to defending each other not even in front of a male and not any male, a king. I can respect that; it's refreshing to see lioness this daring and confident, Safya could learn a couple of things from them

"Mufasa, apologize to her; you've offended her and her sister" my aunt told her mate and he scoffed

"I will not, these lionesses are beneath me" my uncle huffed before their argument could continue their son walked between the two, his head hanging and his scarlet eyes down casted

"Simba!" Nala's sisters ran up to him with a smile that quickly faded "where's Nala?" Nia asked and he sat down before answering

"I'm sure she'll come after I leave" he sighed obviously feeling defeated

"b-but you can't leave, she loves you! I know she does" Nia cried out and he shrugged

"I guess sometimes love isn't enough, Nia" he told the young lioness

"I hope that you aren't giving up just yet?" the queen asked nuzzling her son

"Let him" the king said rolling his scarlet eyes "The sooner we return to the Pridelands, the better mood I'll be in"

"She wants nothing to do with me, mother" the prince said

"Now that the issue it's solved, let's be on our way" uncle Mufasa said standing up and my aunt glared at him, we all stood by while Simba said goodbye to the sisters

"Simba… I don't understand why she-" Nia told him shaking her head as a few tears fell down her cheeks

"I know Nia but we have to respect her decision" Simba said comforting her for a hug "We're going to miss you..."

"I'll miss you girls too" he said turning looking down at the twins and forcing himself to smile

"Simba don't go!"

"Please don't leave!" Asha and Ava cried clinging onto him, the king looked away, my uncle was stern but he's not heartless and seeing these two tiny cubs crying got to him but he tried to conceal it.

"I'm sorry girls; I have to" nuzzling the twins "promise me you'll behave for your sisters" the cubs nodded wiping their tears away with their small paws, the sisters gave Simba one last hug before he turned to his parents and nodded, it was time to go. The king and queen led the way with a guard on each side and Simba trailed behind them, I froze for a second watching Nia attempting to console his little sisters, they seemed to really have bonded with my cousin and how could they not? Simba is a great lion, the greatest lion I know and I'm not just saying it just because he's my cousin, he's always been kind, sensitive, brave, clever, funny, well-mannered, considerate, passionate and over all charming, a perfect fairytale prince, not to mention he's heir to a throne. He's everything a lioness could wish for, so why would this particular lioness, Nala, run from a prince? None other would run from him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Safya's point of view**

"My dearest daughter" my mother said with small smile, we didn't have a chance to properly greet each other at their arrival, my father went on a seemingly never-ending rant since the moment he arrived at the Pridelands having me and my mother listen silently to him all the while, but he had finally stopped and went to harass and question king Mufasa's majordomo

"I'm glad see you mother; I trust everyone back home is doing well?" I said politely, that's how I would describe all my interactions with her polite but shallow, never forming real mother- daughter bond

"Oh yes, I'm pleased to tell you how wonderful your brother is doing in his marriage; her wife gave her a healthy son and is already pregnant with their second cub" I faked a smile nodding my head slowly, I knew where she was headed with this "All this should fill me with contentment but am extremely concerned with your dangerous situation" she said and I looked away

"Prince Simba will be back soon enough" I reassured her despite not being convinced myself

"But why did he leave on the first place?" my mother said raising an eyebrow and I sighed

"He's on a diplomatic-" I began but she scoffed

"Don't be foolish Safya; the prince is obviously trying to avoid his responsibility to honor his side of the agreement" she told me before her tone became accusatory "and you have to wonder why that is"

"Mother I-" I tried to explain myself but she cut me off

"It is clear that the heart of your problems is your inability to inspire passion in your betrothed" she told me, how is it my fault that he doesn't like me? I did exactly what she told me and he still decided to go on his pleasure-seeking adventure

"Well it's not like I can force him to like me" I mumbled and she scoffed

"Of course you can, once he returns you must show him that you're willing and sweet, I can't repeat enough the importance, for you to employ charm and patience never ill humor, if you don't want him to turn you away once again, everything depends on you to remedy this unfortunate situation" she spoke on a serious tone "Remember, you represent the future of our pride and nothing is certain about your place here until-"

"Until an heir is produced" I finished for her, I've hear that that endless times before "I know mother"

"There is no reason a lioness with so many charms as you should be in this situation" she told me and I sighed, I turned my head away from her and you can't imagine how relieved I was when I saw the royal family's in the distance.

The king and queen made their way to pride rock accompanied by their guards with the prince and his cousin trailing behind, my father went straight to point and began question them and to demand an explanation for the delay and while his parents greeted us with a courteous smile the prince kept miserable look on his face, like he wished he was anywhere else but here as his father answered "I sincerely apologize for the unexpected delay but we had to resolve an unforeseen issue"

"There have been enough delays Mufasa, I have a kingdom to rule, I demand for this union must take place immediately" my father answered sternly

"Forgive me Akeem but the wedding ceremony must take place at dawn, its tradition" the king explained before my father reluctantly accepted

"Your highness" I greeted the prince with a bow, this was my chance to start over, to maybe create a connection with my soon to be husband but he seemed as disinterested as ever,

"Hello princess" he nodded curtly

"Perhaps we should spend some time together before the wedding-" I suggested

"Maybe some other time" he looked at me and sighed before going into the den

"He's just tired" Sarabi said apologetically and I nodded my head slowly

"We all are" king Mufasa added

"Right…" my mother said giving me 'this all your fault' look before turning back to the queen "so Sarabi, I assume all the preparations for the ceremony have been take care of?"

"We just need to inform our shaman Rafiki that the ceremony will be held tomorrow" Sarabi answered

"I could do that for you, your majesty" I offered, I just needed to get away from my mother for a while

"Oh thank you dear" she said giving me a tired smile before turning to Tojo "nephew, will you please escort the princess to Rafiki's tree?"

"Sure" the lion reluctantly accepted, there was a painful silence between us and the guilt was eating from the Inside, I was the one that ended our friendship and now I was the one dying to talk to him, I swallowed my pride and attempted to start a conversation

"You must be tired from the long trip" I said awkwardly but he didn't respond he simply eyed me from the corner of his eye for an instant as we kept walking "so… what happened? Where you find Simba?" I asked I honestly didn't care where Simba went or what he did, I just wanted to talk to Tojo but he stopped on his tracks turning to look at me

"does it matter? He's here and you're finally getting married, isn't that what you've always wanted?" he muttered

"It's not what I want but I have to" I told him

"Whatever you say, princess" Tojo said walking ahead of me, I didn't say another word as we made our way through the grove of trees, he stopped in front of the largest baobab tree and announced "were here"

"Rafiki" I called, stepping closer, I could hear see the baboon humming above but I got no answer so decided to try again "excuse me- ah!" I exclaimed when his face popped out of nowhere in front of mine

"Typical" Tojo deadpanned unaffected by the shaman's antics

"How may I help you?" the shaman asked, I regained my composure and I cleared my throat before talking again

"The wedding ceremony will take place tomorrow at dawn-"

"No, it won't" he said with a chuckle

"Yes, it will" I countered with a frown "it has to, Simba and I must be married at dawn"

"Forgive me princess, but Rafiki cannot perform the ceremony without the king's blessings" he gave me the ridiculous excuse

"What are you talking about? You have king Mufasa's blessing" I said and he laughed shaking his head

"But not the blessing of the great kings of the past" he said and I lifted an eyebrow at him

"Excuse me, what?" I asked and he gestured for me to follow him, Tojo rolled his eyes and sat on the shadow as I followed Rafiki

"In the past, marriages within the royal family were not arranged to form political alliances but to guarantee the success of their relationship, the great kings of the past gave me visions of who the prince was meant to marry, I drew this picture the day he was born" he said showing me a painting of Simba standing next to a cream colored lioness with teal eyes, a red blue streak drawn above the two, but the painting was faded and had claw marks on it "but king Mufasa decided to ignore it and personally choose a wife for his son, that is why I cannot bless this union princess"

"b-but you have to" I said desperately "I need to marry him so I can save my pride, there's a terrible drought, they won't make it past the dry season without help from the Pridelands"

"Going against the great kings will bring more misfortune to everyone involved" the baboon said and I stared at him

"What is that supposed to mean? Are the kings punishing us with the drought?" I questioned him and he shrugged "Do you honestly expect me to believe that they can magically control the weather?"

"They can manifest themselves in different ways to let us know if they approve of our actions" he pointed his staff towards the sky and shook and huge gust of wish blew around us as the sky blackened "marrying the prince will not help your pride, I can tell you that"

"b-but that's my duty…" I said and he patted my back

"The kings have a plan for us all and it's our duty to follow the path they've marked for us" he told me and I frowned

"How will I know which path I'm supposed to follow?" I asked him

"Princess, we should get going" Tojo called and Rafiki smiled nudging me

"Sometimes the kings send us guides to help us find it" I turned to look at Tojo and then back at him, confused by his cryptic message I came back to pride rock to talk to Sarabi and Mufasa about their shaman "You're still not speaking to me" I overheard the king saying and the queen sighed

"I only want our son to be happy" she told him

"And so do I" he said

"Have you seen the sorrow in your son's eyes?" his mate asked "A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved, don't you want that for him, to actually love his wife?"

"Sarabi, it is out of our control" the king told her "she told him no"

"After the way you treated her, who could blame her?" the queen retorted

"Even if she said yes, they still couldn't marry" the king told her "It's against the tradition"

"Well, it is a stupid tradition" she commented he shrugged

"Who am I to change it?"

"I thought you were the King" she said and he sighed

"The Zamunda pride was a useful ally during our times of need and we're in debt with them" he told her "Simba is to marry Safya, we have an agreement" All of a sudden it seemed like not even Mufasa was sure about the union, this to me was sign, that maybe Rafiki was right, if something doesn't feel right it probably isn't.

"Father, mother!" I ran towards them

"What is it child?" my father asked uninterested

"We can stop the drought, save our pride! I just talked to Rafiki and he said that this is all a punishment from the great kings of the past but there's still a chance for things to be alright-"

"what are you talking about?" he asked bluntly

"they'll restore our lands if we cancel the wedding and break off the betrothal-" I said frantically as his confused frown turned into an icy glare

"So this is what it's all about" he said in a low voice "you no longer wish to honor your commitment so you make up childish excuses-"

"You told me that our duty is to help our pride, this is how we help our pride" I explained but this only made things worst

"Your duty as princess is to do what I tell you to do! I am your father and your king don't you forget that" he barked towering over me "you will marry the prince tomorrow at dawn"

"I'm sorry but I won't" I said standing my ground

"Do realize your selfishness could've sentenced us all to death?" he said and I sighed

"Please, father I am your loyal daughter, I would never do anything-"

"You're no daughter of mine!" he snapped "You're a disgrace to my family and a traitor to the kingdom"

"But father you have to understand-" I called attempting to follow after him but my mother stopped me

"I beg of you, Safya" she said calmly "just do what he says, marry the prince"

"I'm not marrying Simba mother, it's not meant to be" I told her and she sighed

"Sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wished what we could do, it's just not meant to be" she shook her head "we've been preparing you for this your whole life"

"I'm sorry, mother but I simply won't do it. I can't do it" I told her and she frowned

"I will not let you throw all away because of some fling you had while you were here!" she raised her voice

"A fling? who says I had a fling?" I asked defensively

"You've been under constant surveillance while you've been here" she told me before sighing "and I know you've been head over heels for the queen's nephew but that kind of love is fleeting, you'll get over it"

"Did you just say 'love'?" I raised an eyebrow and her eyes widen

"No"

"You did" I countered

"Safya" she said in a warning tone as realization hit me

"You're right..." I smiled

"Don't say it" she unsuccessfully tried to stopped me

"I love him!" I admitted to myself and the world for the first time

"You can't love him!" she told me and my smile turned into a grin

"Yes I can, I'm free now" I said and her face fell "I can do whatever I want" The deal my parents and Simba's made, was that the prince of the Pridelands would marry the princess of the Zamunda pride but I am no longer the princess, my father disowned me and stripped me of my title and because I am his only daughter, there is no princess for Simba to marry but I can't just leave things like that, I need to fix this and I think I know who can help me with that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Safya's point of view**

 **"** You want me to do what?!"

"please Tojo, this will be the last favor I ever ask of you" I pleaded, you can't imagine how awkward it was to ask for his help for something like this, especially after I've just come to terms with my feelings for him besides I've just finished apologizing but this is not for me but for others

"Damn right it will, cause if your parents or my uncle find out they will end my life" the lion said shaking his light brown mane

"I already talked to your aunt and uncle about this, they're totally fine with this and you don't have to worry about my parents" I said looking down at my paws "they've disowned me…"

"Wait… what?!" he asked shocked

"But it doesn't matter because I'm going to make things right, I can fix it" I continued "but I need your help"

"You're crazy princess, totally insane" he said shaking his head "do you realize how weird and awkward this will be?"

"You said my real duty is to my heart and my heart is telling me that this is what I have to do" I said and he rose an eyebrow at me "I'm willing to break the rules for once in my life and dare to choose for myself"

"They'll charge me with kidnapping of a member of the royal family" he stroking his chin with his paw before shrugging "but I've gotten out of worse than that…"

"So?" I asked expectantly

"Alright, I'll do it" he finally agreed and I grinned

"Let's get going then!" I said standing up, he groaned standing up and mumbling something about how he just got back from there and now had to go all the way back, when we got to the pride land's borders I froze, staring at the vastness of the savanna ahead of us. I've never been out on my own before, this has been the first time I've been outside my parents kingdom, I was never allowed to go anywhere and now that I have the chance, I wonder, do I even dare? I just have to do it… or should I just turn back now while I still can? No! I have to do this, okay, here I go

"You coming, princess?" Tojo asked as I was about to take my first step into the unknown, yelping as I felt a bug crawling on me and stopping to shake it off "You don't get out much, do you?"

"No…" I admitted a little ashamed as I caught up with him, nervously looking around as we walked

"You seem a little at war with yourself right now" he commented and I shrugged "I mean you're going against your parents' wishes for the first time in your life and this is what you decide to do, I mean this is serious stuff"

"I know…" I said feeling a pang of remorse as I realized what I was doing "do you think this is a mistake?"

"Of course not" he said with a smile "I think it's great, I always told my cousin that a little rebellion, a little adventure, its good when you're young, healthy even"

"So… you're the one that drove him to go on that journey" I commented and he stopped

"No, no, no" he said shaking his head "for the record I was against the whole idea from the beginning, it was the one time I encouraged him to obey his parents but he didn't listen"

"So you knew all along about his plan" I smiled smugly and his eyes widen when he realized he had said too much "is that why you were trying to convince me that marrying him was such a bad idea?"

"At first it was" he admitted but then he looked away before mumbling "but then I just realized that you weren't supposed to be with him"

"And who am I supposed to be with?" I asked and he turned to me and shrugged

"With someone that actually cares about you" he said with a small smile

"Someone… like you?" I felt my heart pounding in my chest from asking such a daring question

"That's up to you to decide" he winked and I felt my cheeks getting warm, after that I spent the whole time trying to keep a huge smile from stretching across my face, I was delighted to hear that maybe I do have a chance with him but right now there's more important things to focus on, after that is taken care off I'll find out if the 'maybe' is actually a yes or a no from him.

"We have to go in there?" I asked as I flopped down tiredly on the sparse patch of dry grass looking out to the desert before turning to Tojo

"Yeah" he nodded his head "We have a long way to go and if we want to make it back in time we have to move fast" he told me with slight concern in his light blue eyes

"We'll make it back in time I'm sure" I said standing back up but he blocked my path

"You know princess; the journey there is pretty unforgiving with inexperienced travelers…" he began and I raised a questioning brow at him

"You think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there?" I asked and he glanced sideways "and I'm not a princess anymore"

"I just think that maybe it'll be safer if you should just wait here and I'll-" he tried to explain as I walked pass him

"No! I'm going, I have to" I said and he sighed, I was determined to do this and there was nothing he could say to change my mind

"I honestly don't know what you're expecting princess" he said as we walked into the desert side by side "that Nala is one stubborn lioness"

"Well, she's about to meet her match"

 **Nala's point of view**

I can't believe I believed everything Simba and I had would last, I feel dumb and naïve because I actually fell for his schemes, I'm smarter than that, it was silly of me to dream of one day having his cubs, I guess love is so blind it feels right when it's wrong but now that it's over. I sighed looking down at the small cut on my paw from earlier, after I ran off I didn't came back until I was sure they were gone, maybe I didn't handled things the way I should've but I believe I made the right decision.

I'm no princess, I'm just a lioness trying to survive and take care of my sisters, Simba needs someone more suited for his lifestyle, someone with her own royal parents, someone his parents actually approve of and from what his father told me he already had that someone waiting for him back home, so why would he pick me over a princess? Knowing that his parents and kingdom would never approve of us… I couldn't let him ruin his life by choosing me as his wife; he has a duty to his kingdom and his parents like I have a duty to my family.

"Why would you run away?" I was surprised to see Niani standing by the entrance of the cave, my sisters hadn't said a word to me after he left, they knew I preferred to be left alone but I also think they were mad at me because I was the reason Simba left, so I wasn't expecting her to be supportive of my decision at all

"What else could I do?" I sighed as she walked towards me

"Uh, I don't know?" she said sitting down and shrugging "maybe marry him and live happily ever after?"

"It's not as easy as that" I told her and she rolled her green eyes

"You love him and he loves you, what's so complicated about that?" my younger sister questioned me

"He lied to me, to all of us! How do you expect me to trust him after that?" I snapped

"Is that it?" she asked arching an eyebrow

"We obviously don't belong together" I explained to my unconvinced sister

"Is that so?" she scoffed

"I refuse to move to and rule a kingdom and- do you want another reason? I just don't want to be a princess!" I admitted and she smirks

"So that's what you're afraid of" she asks and I roll my eyes

"I'm not afraid of anything" I said narrowing my eyes at her

"Well… maybe you should be" we whipped our heads towards the entrance of the den to see Ndume standing there pinning Asha and Ava to the ground with his paw "after all your prince is no longer here to protect you"

"Let. Them. Go." I growled lowly standing up slowly and glaring at him

"I will but I think you know what I want in exchange" he smirked

"I'll do anything you want but please just let them go" Nia pleaded as the twins let out muffled cries

"Oh it's not you that I want Nia" he chuckled darkly giving me a once over "I want what the prince of the Pridelands himself couldn't have, so what do you say Nala?" He said extending his claws and but before he could pierce twin's fur, someone delivered him a hard blow on the back of his head

"Nice one Saf!" a lion complimented the lioness that had knocked out Ndume, the blonde lion fell forward unconscious releasing the twins from his hold

"I told you I was strong enough to handle myself out there!" she grinned at the lion

"Asha, Ava!" we cried running towards us, while Nia nuzzled them relived I stared at the strangers in confusion, I recognized the male from the king's entourage but I had no idea who the lioness was but I assumed she had something to do with the pridelanders

"Um… thank you-" I began and the lioness smiled

"Safya, my name is Safya and this is Tojo" she introduced the lion beside her "he's Simba's cousin and I'm his- was his betrothed and I've come to talk to you" my eyes widen and I took a step back, is this really the famous princess Simba's parents had chosen for him? If she is then what was she doing here? And did she just say 'was'? What if he canceled their betrothal and she blames me for that? Is that why she's here? "Could we perhaps talk in private?" the princess asked and I hesitated for a moment turning to look at my sisters

"We'll be fine Nal" Nia reassured me and then to the unconscious lion in the entrance of the cave

"I'll take care of this guy" Tojo said, I sighed and nodded agreeing to talk to the princess, I might be the reason her betrothal was cancelled and she just saved my sisters and myself, this the least I could do

"Look, I had no idea he was a prince or that he was betrothed to someone else" I explained the situation calmly fearing she had come to seek revenge, I had no intentions of fighting the petite lioness "if I knew I never would've-"

"Don't worry, I'm not angry with you at all" she said giving me a small smile "I'm actually here to ask you to reconsider his proposal"

"What?" I asked turning my head to the side and she sighed

"I know this sounds weird and awkward" the lioness said looking down at her paws "but you must know that our union was arranged by our parents and I only agreed to marry him because I thought it would help my pride but now I realize that this isn't the right way to do it" I watched her intently as she continued "Simba is a complete stranger to me, all I know is that he left to find a wife and he found you"

"But he's supposed to marry you" I told her and she shook her head

"He wants you, he loves you and I'll never be you" the princess told me "I already have someone that feels about me that way… I think"

"so… you don't want to marry him either?" I asked just to be sure, she shook her no slowly while I sigh, processing all the information "but what about the king?"

"He sent me to get you" she told me and I raised an eyebrow at her "the real bad guy here was my father but we don't have to worry about him anymore the betrothal is officially canceled" she reassured me putting her paw on my shoulder "think you'll find the Pridelands to be a very pleasant place to live"

"Live in the Pridelands?" I echoed and she nodded

"It's a wonderful kingdom and you would make a wonderful princess" she said and my eyes I turned to look at her with wide eyes

"Me? A princess?" I asked, marrying a prince and becoming a princess is a dream come true for most lionesses but to me it was terrifying "From what I know, you royals, take your traditions very seriously and I don't know anything about them, I've never even been part of real pride, how am I supposed to rule one?"

"Queen Sarabi and I will help you with that, she can give lessons; you will study languages and dialects, history of the Pridelands and their spiritual beliefs and I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, think like a princess" she offered "so what do you say? It's your decision to make" In my life there's never been anything to choose and so there's nothing to lose and now for the first time I'm presented with a chance to make my first big decision, the choice isn't easy to make, there's a lot that's at stake, so then which do I pick? Where I'm safe and out of sight and things stay like they've before even when everything feels wrong? Or where everything's right because I'll be by his side even knowing that I'll never belong? Safya keeps giving me an expectant look and I've stalled long enough so whichever I pick, I need to do it quick.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Simba's point of view**

I searched everywhere for my cousin, hoping maybe he could cheer me like when we were cubs but this wasn't a simple cubbish headache I was dealing with it was broken heart. Father always told me, that I should never cry, even when I'm down, it is expected of me as a prince to keep my head up but there's a tear every time that I blink threatening to fall, followed by many more, truth is I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up. I walk around aimlessly wondering where Tojo could be now when I need him the most and wondering what was the point of it all, what was the point of looking for him when it was obvious he was nowhere to be found and what was the point of even talking to him? He couldn't make the pain go away, nothing could. They say that heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved but I wonder if momentary joy Nala brought to my life was worth the lifetime of pain of having to live without her, in a way this makes it easier for me to marry Safya, because if it's not Nala then I don't really care who my wife is.

Even after I gave up on the search for my cousin I still refused to go back to the main den of pride rock, a place filled with everyone I wish to avoid, so instead I climbed up all the way to the top and looked down at my kingdom like I've done many times before, as a cub this sight was exciting, I looked forward to being king thinking it was the greatest and easiest job in the world, completely unaware of all the sacrifices I would have to make one day. Now this sight is just a reminder of the magnitude of my love for Nala for I would gladly give it all away just to have her. I sighed sitting down, my gaze steady to the horizon, through teary eyes I watch the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of red and pink signaling the ending of another day, when morning comes the whole kingdom will be gathered to watch the royal wedding, I can't run from it and I can't avoid it, I look up at the moon shining brightly in the sky before closing my eyes deciding to sleep, morning will come whether I like it or not.

"Oh there you are!" my mother said cheerily when she saw me descending from pride rock "you had us worried sick"

"Forgive me mother" I said faking a smile as she nuzzled me "I fell asleep"

"You weren't thinking about running away, were you?" my father asked raising an eyebrow at me and I shrugged

"What's the point? You would find and drag me back here anyways" I muttered narrowing my eyes at him

"still upset I see, son, you're as sensitive as your mother" he sighed and I glared at him, I've always known my father to be rather cold and stern but I can't believe he doesn't show the slightest bit of remorse for what he's done and said

"And you're-" I began furiously

"Now, now let's calm ourselves before we say something we'll later regret" my mother said calmly leading me away from him "come now dear you don't want to be late for your own wedding"

"Fine, let's get this over with" I said through gritted teeth as I began ascending to the point of Pride Rock, I froze midway and blinked a couple of times, thinking I wasn't seeing right but what- who I saw standing there by Rafiki, didn't change at all "Nala?"

"Hi Simba" she spoke softly averting my eyes

"w-what are you doing here?" I asked as both my mind and heart raced

"The girls missed you… and I need to talk to you" she said and I could only stare in confusion

"I-I don't think this is the best time to talk" I muttered as Rafiki practically shoved me to her side "what is going on?" I asked him but he simply cleared his throat and began conducting the ceremony, I turned around to see my mother and father taking their places behind me, my mother smiled brightly and my father gave an approving nod before I turned back to the lioness beside me hopping she would offer me some kind of explanation

"We are gathered here today under the sapphire sky, to celebrate the union of this lion and this lioness in matrimony commended to be honorable among the great kings of the past and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly Into this, they present now come to be joined through despair and hope, through faith and love in the path unwinding, in the circle of life…" the shaman spoke to the crowded animals below

"I wanted to talk to you...about why I run away from things- from you" Nala leaned in and whispered "I-I was just scared… there is a reason why, I've been alone all this time, I'm comfortable that way" I lowered my head and looked away and she sighed "And I thought it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and you just left but when you were gone, it suddenly dawned on me that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life" I looked up to her and she continued as tear filled her eyes "because I know in my heart you're the only one for me and I couldn't lose you just because I was scared" I opened my mouth to answer but Rafiki turned to face us

"So do you, Simba, in the presence our family, friends and subjects, take Nala to be your wife, friend, faithful partner and love from this day forward, to offer your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow, promise to love her unconditionally, to support you her, to honor and respect you, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" the shaman asked

"I-I" I began and Nala looked at me expectantly, I just needed a second to appreciate just how lucky I am, I guess I have the great kings on my side, I gave her a small smile before turning to Rafiki and saying "I do" the shaman grinned before turning to her

"Do you Nala, take Simba, to be your husband, partner in life and one true love, promise to cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before, to trust to and respect him, laugh and cry with him, loving him faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together, to give him your heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?" he asked her

"I do" she smiled brightly at me

"In this life that you share together, may your individuality strengthen your love, with the power vested in me by the great kings from the past and present, I now pronounce you husband and wife"

 **Tojo's point of view**

All the animals around cheered loudly as the shaman pronounced them husband and wife and presented them to their new princess, I could only smile proudly at the sight of my cousin gazing lovingly at his new wife, I was relieved to say the least, things could've gone horribly wrong though, after Safya somehow convinced Nala to reconsider Simba's proposal, the next step was to convince her to come to the Pridelands, of course this took her by surprise but eventually her sisters convinced her to do it, so we left and crossing the desert with two young cubs it's no easy feat, we barely made it in time, we got to the Pridelands right before sunrise and only then Safya decided to tell Nala the rest of her oh so wonderful plan, to surprise Simba at the freaking altar, don't ask me why she decided to do this , it was all her brilliant idea, it was defiantly a risky strategy but I guess she just wanted to make sure neither of them would run away and what better way to guarantee that than having the entire kingdom watching you but could swear it took all of Nala not to dash away, who wouldn't be intimidated by the pompous display of splendor of the pridelanders royal weddings? But things worked out in the end and I've never seen Simba this happy before and I'm glad to say I had something to do with his current happiness.

"Can we go to them now?" Nia asked, she and the twins had been anxiously waiting for the ceremony to be over so they could join their sister and now brother-in-law

"sure" Safya smiled and the sisters wasted no time before running up pride rock, Safya and I however took our time getting there "I'm really glad that wasn't me up there" she commented as we watched the new couple being crowded by the pride and I chuckled

"Why? You can't handle the spotlight?" I smirked and she chuckled before looking intently into my eyes

"Do you know why I didn't want to marry the prince?" she asked me and I shrugged

"You weren't ready to get married" I answered and she gave me a small smile before looking away shyly

"No, I was in love with somebody else" I turned my head to the sides and she continued "My best friend, the lion who's taught me so much…" she said and my eyes widen, her confession took me by surprise all the time I've known her I've always assumed she either hated me or thought of me as nothing more than a friend, so I forced myself to ignore whatever feelings I began having for her but now that the opportunity to explore them opened up to me, I still didn't dared to do so. Safya is she's of course beautiful, we get along just great and I would love to spend more time with her but… I don't think I'm worthy of her not just because she's a princess but because she's the only lioness I've ever gotten this close to, every lioness that loved me, I seemed to always push them away, she's the only one I've ever considered my friend and actually cared about and I think she deserves the best and that unfortunately, it's not me.

I wouldn't have done all the things that I have done, if I knew some say I would find someone like her but I've hurt many lionesses before and I can't stand the thought of ever doing that to her but I know myself well, I'll always be the same, never change, it's all I know, never learned much more, Simba has shown me that that love is a risk worth taking, I that's a risk I can't take…

"Saf… I'm not a prince; I can't give you the life you're used to" I told her adverting her gaze

"The life I'm used to was the life chosen for me" she said and I looked at her from the corner of my eye "and after everything you've shown me, I realize that that's not what I want…" I watched her in silence and eventually she sighed "either way, I'm not going back to that life" she told me before walking away, yes, I'm a coward and a fool to let her go but I'm doing this for her own good.

I sighed and went to congratulate Simba and Nala, all the fear and uncertainty I saw in her eyes before was now replaced by joy and adoration as she looked at my cousin as he pulled me in in a tight embrace "thank you, this wouldn't had happened without your help" he said

"It's not me who you should be thanking" I shrugged it off; I couldn't take all the credit "I'm glad things worked out for you two" I smiled sadly and he frowned

"Are you alright Tojo?" he asked me and I nodded but I really wasn't, Safya made all this possible, she selflessly brought them together and the only thing she wanted was some happiness for herself and she deserves it but knowing that I can't give her that its killing me inside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Nala's point of view**

"Everybody's staring at me…" I leaned in to whisper to Simba and he chuckled before nuzzling me  
"Of course, they all want to meet their princess" he beamed, very much used to having all eyes on him. Princess… I guess that's me now, growing up where I did, I never imagined crossing paths with a prince let alone marrying one, unlike my sisters, that was never a dream of mine but life works in mysterious ways and I know that next to him is where I belong, even if I haven't fully grasped what my new title entails.  
I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself down as the whole pride gathered around us bowing their heads and congratulating us, the amount of attention made me slightly uncomfortable but this is something I'll have to get used to, I plastered on a polite smile as the parted crowd allowing Sarabi and Mufasa to approach us.

"Congratulations you two and dear," the queen smiled at me "we're very happy to welcome you into the family, are we not my king?"

"yes, I bestow my blessing upon you two and may the great kings of the past guide your every action…" the king gave us what seemed like a rehearsed speech, I was kind of hoping he would give me a more sincere apology than the one I got when I arrived but I guess this will do, in the end what matters is that Simba and I are together again and this time for good "as the sun of our future rulers begins to rise upon our lands-" my head turned when the king's voice was drowned by sisters' calls, the crowd gasped and yelped in surprise as the twins ran between their legs to get to me, leaving Nia behind  
"Simba!" Asha called excitedly "did you miss us?"

"Are you surprised to see us?" Ava inquired

"Hey girls!" Simba greeted them happily, totally ignoring his glaring father; I'm guessing he's not happy to be interrupted by boisterous cubs…

"Wait for me!" Nia called but by now the cubs reached us and hugged Simba's legs

"I did and I'm surprised and very happy to see you" he nuzzled them before looking up at Nia "you too Nia"

"Yeah… hold on give me a second to catch my breath, this place is huge!" she panted before her eyes traveled to the murmuring pride

 _"Who do they think they are?"_

 _"_ _How dare they interrupt our king?"_

 _"_ _Those cubs have no manners…"_

Nia winced at the whispered comments and the twins' ears flattened against their skulls but before the pride could continue commenting on the obvious lack etiquette of my family, Simba stood before her protectively and announced "Niani, Asha and Ava are Nala's sisters. I expect nothing but the best treatment for them; think of them as an extension of the princess herself"

"Yes, your highness" the crowds chorused bowing their heads, I've never seen him like this before… so regal and commanding, so different from the soft-spoken humble lion I've known until now… he's been nothing but sweet and kind to me from the moment we met and I already knew of his protective nature, I've seen him fighting off rogues to protect me and Nia told me how he stood up to Ndume when she needed him to, what I'm trying to say it's that I know Simba pretty well but I'm not familiar with the crown prince of the Pridelands, it's interesting to see this very different facet of his personality.

"Of course dear, I'll make sure of that" Sarabi told her son "Kula, will be in charge of caring for the cubs"

"Yes your majesty" a light brown lioness said, Asha and Ava whimpered hiding behind my legs

"Thank you but that won't be necessary" I said politely, if we managed to care for them before I think we can manage now "Nia and I will take care of them, like we always have"

"Nonsense, you won't have time to care for them once my grandson is born" the king said and I frowned but decided to let it slide for now, I don't want to make a scene and before Simba could a lioness interrupted

"The feast is ready, your majesty" she announced calling everyone's attention

"Shall we resume the festivities?" Mufasa stood up and turned to his wife and son

"Let's, come now darlings" Sarabi smiled kindly at the twins "you'll get to eat till your hearts are content" Asha and Ava grinned at each other before eagerly following after her; guess they're liking the Pridelands so far… I watched them leaving silently; their lives will be so different from now on, they won't grow up isolated from the world like Nia and I did, they'll belong to a pride and will get to grow up in a safe, stable home… a dream home, I never knew a place like this could exist, they must be serious when they say they have friends in high places watching over them only magic can make possible the beauty of the seemingly endless luscious lands of this kingdom

"Nala, are you alright?" Simba asked nudging me gently

"Would you really have given this up for me?" I asked him while I took in the surroundings

"Of course… If you like, we can give it all up now" he said smirk

"No… that won't be necessary" I smiled shaking my head, I don't doubt for a minute he would I asked him and that is why I'm willing to leave the only life I've known behind and start a new one with him accepting such monumental change isn't easy but he's worth it and I know that he'd be more than willing to do the same for me.

We joined the pride soon after that, we ate and I was officially introduced to the guards, the king's majordomo, the advisors, the council of elders and even got to exchange a few words with the shaman Rafiki, by sunset the crowd had dissipated, everybody went on with their daily activities, it was then they mentioned it was time for another one of their traditions, I hesitantly looked at my younger sisters not wanting to leave them alone on our first night in strange place, the twins were fast asleep but if they woke up and neither Simba and I were there who knows how they might react "I'll personally watch over them, dear" the queen assured me

"We'll be okay Nal, go ahead" Nia chimed in

"or we can stay" Simba said with a sweet smile and getting a disapproving look from his father for what felt like the thousandth time today "it doesn't have to be tonight"  
"If its tradition then we should" I said finally agreeing, the last thing I want is to start another family fight

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded "we don't have to if you don't want to"

"You heard her, son" Mufasa said and Simba's jaw tightened and nodded curtly, I said goodnight to Nia before she took the girls inside the main den, I hesitated for a moment, maybe we should stay… I shouldn't leave them alone, what if they have a nightmare or they wake up in the middle of the night and ask for me

"They'll be alright" Simba said nuzzling me with a small smile

"Of course they will" the king scoffed "come now, we're wasting time" he said motioning for us to follow, there was an uncomfortable silence simmering as we made our way through the grasslands only the sound of rustling vegetation, as the king, the queen, the prince, the shaman and I walked to the isolated cave where yet another ceremony much shorter ceremony was performed before leaving me and Simba to ourselves. He said nothing for a while just sat by the entrance watching the dark figures made their way back to pride rock, so I began looking around in what the queen had called "the small cave" and it turned out to be much bigger than the cave my family lived in back at the oasis, if Sarabi wanted to see what an actual small cave is like she should see the one her son stayed back home, my former home… I sighed as I snapped back to reality; I'm miles away from there now. I need to focus on here and now and on the lion before me, my husband.

"Simba…" I began, my heart pounding faster by the second, I know why we're here and what we're supposed to do, I wish we could've talked about this sooner but this is the first moment of privacy we've had since the wedding "I just wanted to say-"

"I would like to say something first" he said in a rather serious tone before his face softened "since you did most of the talking during the wedding"

"Sure...go ahead" I said giving him a nervous smile

"I know you think honoring your parents' wishes is the most important thing in the world and I want you to know that I have an immense respect my father but I will not allow him to push you or me around" he said firmly, his fiery scarlet eyes steady mine

"But Simba your father-" I sighed looking away

"Is nothing like yours was" he told me craning his neck so we could be face to face once again "you don't know him like I do, he manipulates, pulls strings, anything to get you to do what he wants and I've put up with it my whole life but things change, I changed"

"I don't want you to fight with him over me…like before" I croaked looking down at my paws

"I'm willing to risk angering him, to go against his wishes if I must, I was raised to be king and as leader sometimes I will have follow my own path even if it's not the one my father has marked for me" he told me sincerely, I looked up at him and he gave me a small shrug "If I hadn't had the courage to go against him, I never would've found you…"

"Then I guess… I'm happy you did" I mumbled giving him a small smile

"I like to think I've gotten to know quite well since we met but there's so many things I still don't know about you and that you don't know about me…" he said returning my smile

"That's why we got married, isn't it? So we could get to know each other a little better" I joked and he laughed "So… maybe we shouldn't rush into having a cub? I mean, after all this is technically only our fifth date" I pointed out and he looked at me with an amused look on his face

"Someone's been keeping count" he said with a smirk and playfully rolled my eyes at him "Wow, you must be crazy about me if you agreed to marry me that fast"

"We've been on more dates than that!" I flushed shoving him away but who am I kidding? I've fallen head over heels for this arrogant prince "besides, you fell for me as soon as you saw me"

"I won't deny that" he said pulling me closer with a loving smile, I buried my face on is soft mane with smile stretching across my face "I want us to do things our way…decide for ourselves, we'll have a cub when we're ready to have one not when some ancient tradition says we should" he whispered and I nodded my head slowly and so it was decided that we would continue going against the royal tradition and instead spent the rest of the night talking about everything and anything that crossed our minds and hearts, mamma always said that a good relationship starts with good communication and after tonight I have high hopes for the future of ours.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Nala's point of view**

My eyes fluttered open and small smile crept into my face when they travel to the lion sleeping by my side; it was nice way to wake up not only by his side but without hungry cubs stepping on you and pestering you to get up but even without that I felt an urge to get up and go check on them but I guess should let Simba sleep for a little longer… I guess even if I'm not familiar with these lands yet I'd be pretty easy to find my way to the giant rock formation where my sisters had stayed but before I could make the slightest attempt to get up a husky voice stopped me "hey…going somewhere?"

"I just wanted to check on my sisters" I told him "I don't want them pestering the whole pride"

"I know but It's a lot earlier than it looks" he yawned "there's no jungle to block the sunlight"

"Then they must be up by now" I raised an eyebrow as he pulled me closer and resting his chin on my head

"I don't think so pride rock's den is dark and cozy, they must be sound asleep…" he said in a drowsy voice and I laughed as the weight I supported on my head increased "and we should be too, at least for a while longer"

"You can sleep in all you want, I'm going to check on them" I said squirming away and he grunted

"No, no, I'm coming with you" he yawned again and stretched before straightening up "but one more thing before we go"

"What?" I asked turning back to him

"Good morning, princess Nala" he bowed and I playfully rolled my eyes as he laughed "just wanted to be the first one to say it"

"Princess Nala…" I echoed absentmindedly after a beat had passed

"It has a nice ring to it" he said giving me a charming smile but I only gave him an unconvinced look "well… you're going to have to get used to that, that's how you'll be addressed from now on"

"Is it always going to be like that?" I asked hopeful, maybe after the pride starts getting to know me they'll drop the formalities and address me by my name

"Well, for a while" he replied and smiled "in time they'll have to start calling you 'queen Nala'" my smile fell and I shoved him

"That's not what I meant…" I said and he chuckled

"I know, I'm just teasing" he said licking my cheek "you can try asking them, come on"

"Are those your parents waiting for us?" I asked as we got closer to pride rock

"Yeah…" he mumbled before sighing

"Ah! There they are" Mufasa said after spotting us

"The newlyweds" Sarabi added with a smile

"Good morning father, mother" Simba said mirroring her smile

"Good morning your majesties" I bowed my head respectfully

"Nala just wanted to check on her sisters" their son told them

"They're doing wonderfully; the twins are playing with the other cubs, under Kula's supervision of course and Nia is mingling with the lionesses her age"

"Oh…" I blinked sitting down, so much for Simba's 'It's a lot earlier than it looks'

"They'll be true pridelanders in no time" the queen added "as for you dear, I think it might be good to start your lessons immediately"

"Actually, your majesty I was-" I began hesitantly

"Oh please, call me Sarabi" the queen told me "come now, we can check on your sisters before we begin but we'll have to make it quick, after all we have years of training to make up for"

"I-I guess I'll see you later?" I turned to Simba and he nodded with an apologetic look on his face, guess he really wanted me to sleep in...

"You'll see each other soon enough" his mother assured me

"After we're done with patrol, if you'll excuse us ladies" Mufasa nodding curtly at us before gesturing for his son to follow "come Simba"

I followed the queen and as she chatted away I looked around curiously, I've never seen so many lions and lioness before in my life, let alone ones so friendly and polite, the only time I saw other lions back home was when a rogue stumbled upon us and tried to take over our lands, no one here has that power hungry look about them, they all seem contempt with their place on the pride, from the guards to the huntresses, to the teens and the elders, every group we walked by greeted us with a smile and a bow of their heads.

"Good morning your highness" the lioness anointed to care for my sisters greeted "your sisters were here just now… Ah there they are!" she said as three cubs ran past us in a fits of giggles "I hope you don't mind princess, I've allowed them to play with my son Nuka, I assure you he won't play too rough with them" as Kula said that I watched my sisters, using their twin telepathy to work together to trip and pin the male cub

"Maybe I should do the same…" I commented watching the twins rejoicing on their victory as they stood before him

"It's quite alright your highness, I-" Kula began but I shook my head

"Um… girls?" I called raising an eyebrow at them

"Oh, hey!" Asha laughed nervously stepping away from Nuka

"Hi Nala!" Ava said smiling innocently at me

"Play fair girls, don't gang up on him" I told them and their ears flattened

"Yes, Nala…" the twins mumbled

"Now, are you two hungry? Want me to get you something?" I asked with a small smile

"No thanks we already ate" Ava answered

"Kula gave us some yummy zebra meat" Asha added

"Oh... that's great" I said halfheartedly

"Can we go back to our game now?" Ava asked with a pleading smile "please?"

"I promise we'll play fair" while her twin nodded eagerly

"All right… go ahead" I told them and they cheered "if you girls need me, I'll-"

"Thanks Nala!"

"See ya later!" the cubs yelled as they dashed away with their new friend, it's hard to believe those are the shy cubs that I held while they cried themselves to sleep every night, maybe now that they have so many others to rely on, they don't need me anymore…

"As you can see, you're the twins are well taken care of" the queen said approaching me

"Yes, I can see that" I murmured before turning to the brown lioness "thank you, Kula"

"Would you like to check on Niani too?" Sarabi asked and I shook my head slowly

"If you say she's alright then I believe you" I replied and she smiled

"Well, then shall we get started?"

 **Safya's point of view**

"As a princess and future queen is of the utmost importance that you know you've got duties, responsibilities, and expectations; you must think, speak and behave the proper way" Sarabi said to Nala in a serious tone "And that is just what we are going to be teaching you and while I'll be in charge of teaching you everything you need to know about the Pridelands, hunting regulations, migration cycles, the circle of life, etc. Safya has volunteered to take charge of teaching you etiquette and diplomatic behavior so I don't have to neglect my own duties"

And with that the amber eyed queen excused herself and went on her way, leaving me and Nala by the watering hole "well, I suppose we should start with the basics" I began to recall mother's long list of do's and don'ts of princess etiquette but I didn't want Nala to feel like I was nagging her like my mother used to when I was young: no mumbling, no slouching, no fighting, no roughhousing, watch your temper, never raise your voice and most importantly the cornerstone of her teachings manners do matter.

So I decided on a different approach instead on the serious and commanding tone my mother used I tried to voice them as useful suggestions "As the princess you should try to always look your best, you represent the state of your kingdom to the outside world so grooming yourself is a must, watch your posture, tummy in and lift your chin" I said walking around her in a circle and she nodded adjusting herself accordingly "you should try to maintain a regal gait never show a thing you feel inside, be charming yet distant, speak only when necessary but never be at a loss for words always be present and aware of your surroundings, when walking try to step lightly, keep your breath gentle and smile brightly and when you need to greet someone you nod politely, never bow unless is someone of a higher rank" I explained now facing her, I drew my eyebrows together and sighed "I know it's a lot to take in…"

"You think?" she smirked raising an eyebrow at me "there are rules for everything" With all the overwhelming changes happening in her life one has to wonder, will she adapt easily to her new life, to her new role? From what I heard she wasn't the type of lioness to walk one step behind someone for the rest of her life with rules and regulations and the fake smiling and the bowing and the etiquette but she wasn't here against her will, she was here because she chose to be here, with the lion she loved and unlike me she had her loving family here with her, I opened my mouth to speak but a voice behind me stopped me from doing so

"Hey Nal, how's it going?" I whipped my head around to see a smiling Nia walking towards us

"Nia, what are you doing here?" Nala asked her

"I just came to see how you were doing" the younger sister grinned

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of something important here" her sister hinted "and you interrupted Safya"

"Oh hello princess Safya" she quickly turned to me and bowed "I'm sorry for the interruption, your highness"

"Hello Nia" I gave her a small smile "it's alright…you know I'm not really a princess anymore but your sister is"

"I know I want to play princess too" she nodded eagerly and Nala groaned

"We're not playing; this is not fun and games" and told her calmly

"Nothing is fun and games with you" Nia shrugged with a smirk and she rolled her eyes "so… can I stay?"

"It's not that we don't want you here Nia, it's just that maybe your presence will be too distracting for Nala…" I chimed in cautiously

"Actually, I don't want you here, you're only here to annoy me" Nala said tiredly but her sister only gave her a mischievous smile in return "Leave, now"

"But-"

"Go."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ugh! I don't even know why you even need all this royal training stuff, you already act like the queen of the world, always bossing everyone around, especially me!" Nia complained stomping away from and ending the sister banter

"What was that?" I asked concerned and Nala sighs as she sat down by my side

"Do you have any younger siblings?" the lioness asked back

"No… I only have-had an older brother" I told her

"Then you don't know how much of a pain they can be when they want to" she said with a small smile that quickly faded when she examined my face "did something happen to your bother?"

"Oh no, he's alive and well" I plastered on a smile "his wife is expecting his second cub and his getting ready to take over the kingdom, from what I heard…I actually haven't seen him in a while"

"Do you miss him?" the cream colored lioness asked with concerned in her eyes

"w-we were never that close" I admitted looking away

"What about your parents?" she asked and I simply shrugged

"We weren't that close either and I wouldn't say I miss them but I do wish things hadn't ended so badly between us at least then I would have a home to return to" I grumbled

"You know you're always welcome to stay here, Simba and I are extremely grateful for what you did for us" she reassured me "but may I ask why did you do it?"

"My reasons weren't as selfless as everyone makes them out to be" I shook my head "I thought that if I did this I would finally get what I've always wanted"

"And that is?" she asked turning her head to the side

"Love…" I blurted out now facing her "I thought I finally found it and the only thing on my way to get it was my betrothal but it turns I was wrong and now not only did I not get what I wanted but also lost everything I had before"

"But you gained something else, freedom" she said and I sighed

Simba had found a lioness that would stay by his side and produce heirs and I would be free to live my life, the problem is: "What am I supposed to do with it?" I inquired conflicted

"That's the good thing" she told me and gave me a small smile "you are free to choose whatever you want…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **A few months later**

 **Simba's point of view**

I was out patrolling the lands with my father; our patrols were rarely as silent as this one has been so far, it wasn't like there wasn't anything to say after all there still was a lot he could teach me about the lands I will one day rule, but the king didn't speak until we were standing on top of hill "the herds numbers seem to be decreasing" he said, his eyebrows were knitted close together and his mouth pressed into a hard line, his eyes growing more and more concerned by the minute as he watched the herds below us "dry season will start soon, food for our pride will be scarce if the herds get smaller"

"Then we better do something about it" I said and he turned to face me

"Anything comes to mind?" he asked, I knew he was testing me, he's been doing that more and more often nowadays, I was deep in thought trying to come up with a suitable solution as I did so my eyes traveled around across the grasslands before they came to a sudden stop "well?" he inquired

"Nala!" I exclaimed and he scowled

"Son, I know you two are on the so called 'honeymoon phase' but just try to focus on this" he said sternly and I chuckled as the mentioned lioness appeared behind him along with Safya

"Your majesty" the lionesses greeted him with a bow

"Oh" he said having a moment of realization when he saw his daughter-in-law "good afternoon, ladies"

"Hi Simba" she said sweetly as I nuzzled her

"Hey Safya" I greeted and she bowed in response, I could tell she was uncomfortable with this situation she was raised to never speak in the company of males and she's been trying to teach that to Nala for it was part of the whole princess training luckily it was to no avail which was a relief to me, I would never want her to change who she was, I didn't fell in love with her because of her perfect manners

"We're not interrupting, are we?" Nala asked sensing my father was growing more annoyed by the second

"No, we're just trying to come up with a solution to problem" I explained with a smile "the herds are a lot smaller this year and we need to do something about it before dry season"

"We used to have that problem back home" she shared "that's why my father came up with a set of rules for hunting"

"What kind of rules?" I asked interested

"Well, no hunting for sport never taking more than the necessary" she began listing her father's rules "no hunting near watering holes and-"

"We already have that sort of regulations" my father interrupted

"And only hunting the elderly, the sick and injured" she continued "I know calves are an easy target but that way the herds to continue to breed properly"

"Yeah, that makes sense" I said nodding my head before turning to my father "we may want to implement that rule from now on, it won't hurt to try"

"Hmm… I suppose it won't" my father mused for a moment before making up his mind "While it is not traditional for the princess to be involved with hunts, perhaps your expertise could benefit us in this situation" he told her

"yes, I can teach them everything I know" she nodded eagerly, she hasn't been allowed to hunt since we got here, there was no need for her to do so and while she was glad to have the weight of the responsibility lifted off her shoulders for the first couple of days she soon grew restless, hunting was such a big part of her life something she was really good at and now she finally will get to use her skills and experience to benefit our pride

"Very well then" he nodded "Nala will see that the hunting party abides this rule from now on"

"Yes, your majesty" she nodded before leaning towards me and whispering "does that means I'm in charge of the hunting party now?"

"Yes, that is exactly what that means" my father confirmed and she grinned brightly

"Thank you your majesty, I won't let you down" she said her eyes sparkling with determination "come on Saf, let's find them before they head out" she called the younger lioness "I'll see you later!"

"She loves hunting" I said smiling fondly at her

"I can tell" my father nodded and silence fell upon us yet again "I think you have chosen very well son, your ruling will be prosperous and fruitful with such a queen by your side"

"Thank you, father" I smiled sincerely, it was nice to finally hear my father voice his approval of her

"Which reminded me, is there any exciting news you need to share?" He asked expectantly

"She's not pregnant father" I told him and the small smile on his face turned upside down "we decided to wait"

"Wait for what? you're both young and healthy, you're on your prime, perfect time to have cubs" he said matter-of-factly and I sighed, I knew explaining this to him would be complicated after all his wedding wishes were and I quote: 'may you have many healthy cubs and produce a male heir to our family's dynasty' and It's hard for me to understand his urgency to have grandchildren, I know he wants to secure the line of succession but he's still king and he will be for a while longer, granted he's not on the spring of his youth but he's nowhere near elderly and still even if he decides to step down I will be there to succeed him.

"Yes, we're young so we have plenty of time to have cubs later on" I said calmly and he raised a questioning eyebrow at me

"You'll have to start having cubs sooner or later, so why not start now"

"Because, father" I began dreading the inevitable argument that would come after I my explanation but it's about time I did "we're still getting to know each other, we did get married after a month after we met, remember?"

"Then maybe you should've married the lioness we chose for you long ago" he glowered and I snapped

"Don't bring that up again" I said glaring at him

"It's her isn't it? She planted those traitorous ideas into your head" he accused and I sighed and my face softened, us yelling at each other will only make things worst

"father, this is something we decided together, I know it may be hard for you to understand but our relationship is nothing like yours and mother's" I explained calmly and he frowned "I'm first and foremost her husband, her mate, her friend and when we do have cubs I want them to see me as their father, not just their king. I want love me, not just respect me, I don't want us to be 'the royal family', I just want us to be a family"

 **Tojo's point of view**

Now, I know it may seem like I was eavesdropping on my aunt and uncle's conversation but believe I wasn't, I simply happened to be there, on guard duty, when the king stomped- because there's really no better way to describe it- into the den, concerned aunt Sarabi asked what the problem was and before I could make myself scarce he answered and they began discussing Simba and Nala's marital life, trust me I didn't want to hear about my cousin's wedding night but by now I had no choice but remain a fly on the wall while they kept talking "Apparently, nothing has happened yet!" uncle Mufasa told my aunt and she frowns, turning her head to the side

"Nothing?" she asks in disbelief

"Nothing, they've decided to wait!" he tells her passing back and forth

"And how long are they planning to wait?" my aunt inquired

"'until they're ready' whatever the hell that means" he hissed bitterly and she sighed

"Well, Nala's has come a long way and our Simba is practically ready to be king" she tried calming him down "I'm sure they'll be ready soon enough, we must be patient-"

"I am patient!" the king raised his voice, his queen raises an eyebrow at him like saying 'oh really?' he sighs and sat down before continuing in a quieter tone "I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go" my aunt's face softened as she placed her paw on her husband's

"I understand, dear-"

"No, no, you don't know what it means to see... your only son grow farther... farther... and farther away from you" he said cutting her off, she rolled her when he had his back turned to her

"I think you're forgetting that he's my son too" she remarked, he turned around and shook his head

"It's different, you're his mother and he will always hold you close to his heart" he spoke on a low voice "but I was always the king, when he needed a father"

"You did what you had to do, dear" my aunt told him "and he turned out alright, didn't he?"

"I suppose…" the king sighed

"Excuse me, your majesty?" a new voice called, my uncle's majordomo popped his head into the den "the princess- um Miss Safya wishes to see you and the queen" The two exchanged quick glances before my uncle answered

"Let her in"

The blue hornbill nodded and swiftly bowed before getting Safya, she walked in and paused when she saw me standing there she looked away and walked up to king and queen, needless to say things were awkward between us, every time I see her big blue eyes; I regret not pursuing whatever there was between us but maybe it wasn't too late, she's living here now after all, so maybe...

"King Mufasa, queen Sarabi" she bowed in greeting

"Is there a problem, Safya?" the king asked

"No, your majesty all is well, I've come to thank you for your hospitality despite the circumstances; I've felt very welcomed here at the Pridelands" she said with a small smile "but there's nothing more I can teach princess Nala and I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome, so perhaps it's time for me to go back home"

"Have you and your parents make amends?" my aunt asked hopeful

"y-yes… they sent a message requesting my return home" the younger lioness nodded her head and the queen smiled

"Well dear I'm sad to hear you're leaving us but I'm glad hear that you're finally going home to your family" she told her and my uncle nodded in agreement while I stood there in shock, she's leaving? Like leaving for good? No… not now when I was just gathering up the courage to give love a try…

"We'll see that you're escorted there safely by one of our guards" he told her and she nodded

I frantically looked back and forth between her and them and suddenly blurted out "I'll do it!" they all turned to look at me, while my aunt and uncle gave me strange looks, Safya only frowned "if that alright with you and the princess, your majesty"

"It's alright with me" the king shrugged before turning to the lioness, a beat passed and I was ready to be rejected by her but then she nodded her head. We'll be leaving for the Zamunda lands tomorrow morning, heading out on a road trip with her wasn't as exiting this time around because there was the possibility I might not see her ever again after it but I just a feeling that she wasn't being completely honest, that maybe she's not going back home voluntarily or that she's not going back home at all… I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

 **Nala's point of view**

Simba, the twins and I had been resting under the shadow of and acacia tree when Safya came to us with the news of her departure "You're leaving?" I asked and she only nodded her head, I sighed sadly, not because I've simply grown accustomed to her because we've spent so much time together during my lessons but because she has actually become a close friend of mine, everyone here in the pride is nice and of course I have my family but it was nice to have someone you could relate to, it's funny how much in common we have despite how different our lives have been

"When?" Came Simba's question

"And why?" Ava's followed

"Yeah, why are you leaving?" Asha added and Safya chuckled lightly

"Tomorrow morning" she answered only Simba's question ignoring the twin's questions purposely. I couldn't blame her; the girls can be rather inquisitive at times and Safya can be a quite reserved lioness

"Would you like me to arrange for someone to escort for you?" Simba offered

"Thank you but your cousin Tojo has already volunteered to be my escort" she replied looking down at her paws, I glanced at Simba and he shrugged, when I first met Safya, she and Tojo were close… friends, something more? I don't know but then she told me about her romantic disappointment, never mentioning any names but I noticed that she and Tojo had been distant ever since, then add Simba's poor portrayal of his cousin as a perpetual heartbreaking philander

"Oh… that's very nice of him" I said with a small smile, I knew better than my sisters but I'm not going to lie, there were a few questions I wish I could ask…

"Yes, anyways, I just wanted to say goodbye now, in case I didn't get to you all tomorrow" she said trying her best to conceal her embarrassment, apparently she gets embarrassed when she talks about him, interesting…I don't know why I notice these things but I do and apparently Simba doesn't

"Well, may you have a safe journey and please do come back and visit us soon" he said completely unaware of whatever was going on between her and his cousin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Safya's point of view**

Saying goodbye was hard, the pridelanders had been nothing but kind to me and even after befriending Nala, her sisters and even Simba, proving that there was no hard feelings and not an ounce of awkwardness despite it all, I still felt out of place there and though I was certain I wouldn't feel much better at home I decided it time for me to go, where? I don't know but I have to go. My excuse being my parents sudden forgiveness and request for me to go home and I don't know it that was me just wishful thinking or I was just too embarrassed to admit that I have absolutely no idea how my parents would react if they saw me again and then Tojo was added to the mix so I was forced to change my original plan, because back in the Pridelands they were expecting him to confirm my safe arrival, now instead of taking one last quick look at my previous home from afar before evaporating like dew after the sun comes out and finally deciding what to do with my life, I must march straight into the kingdom that turned its back on me, escorted by the lion that broke my heart, I grew more and more anxious as we ventured further into the Zamunda lands but seeing the once broken ground was now covered with emerald grass, the waterhole brimming with the clear liquid and the now abundant herbivores gladly drinking it, reassured me enough to keep going. Though there was no way to prove it, I decided to attribute the recovery of my homelands to the Pridelands folktales and the shamans warning. To me, seeing is believing, I was certain I had made the right decision but what would my parents think? Since I'm here I might as well ask.

It wouldn't be long until a guard spotted us and then we might get a hostile welcome. I once was their princess but now I'm nothing more than a traitor and me barging in with a pridelander, 'enemies of the Zamunda lands', might be a bad idea, I alone wouldn't be perceived as a threat though, I halted and suppressed a sigh, it's time we part ways.

"Thank you for escorting me all the way here, your service is very much appreciated Tojo" I said with all the formality I could muster at the moment.

"The king and queen insisted I'd made sure you got home safe and we're not quite there yet" he retorted "allow me to-"

"That won't be necessary, be on your way now Tojo" I stated firmly, reverting back to my 'princess Safya' was easier than Saf saying goodbye to her first and best friend, he blinked before lowering his head and sighing

"Bye Saf…" he mumbled before turning away, I swallowed hard fighting the urge to turn follow after him and offer him a proper goodbye and allowing him to simply walk away, when I could no longer hear his steps I decided it was time to move on to find my parents and face my fate.

"Coming back was unwise of you Safya, you're no longer welcomed here" The first member of my pride I came across was l Ikem

"I'm well aware of that coronel" I told the older lion and he shook his head

"I should inform the king of your presence but because who you once were I'm willing to turn a blind eye and give you enough time to slip away" he offered

"Thank you cornel, but I'm not afraid of him anymore" I said stubbornly and he frowned "take me to him"

"Very well, Safya have it your way" he sighed "follow me please"

"Coronel what is the meaning of this interruption?!" the king's voice boomed inside the main den as the coronel walked in

"Something requires your immediate attention sir" the lion bowed

"I beg you my king, do not blame him, I insisted on coming here" I said as I trailed inside the main den behind the coronel

"Safya?" the young lion standing next to my father, exclaimed blinking in bewilderment

"Hello brother" I said giving Nubian a small smile before bowing before our father "your majesty"

"Why is she here?" my father demanded with his eyebrows knitted together

"I'm here to talk to you" I said before Ikem could answer for me

"This should be interesting" with a wave of his paw he sends the guards and the coronel out of the cave, one by one they file out "leave us" he orders and my brother reluctantly obeys, leaving only me standing face to face "So my traitorous daughter is back to beg for forgiveness, go ahead, don't waste my time"

"First of all my king" I began, I was surprised to hear him refer to me as his daughter but decided to make conscious effort to not call him father "you must know I meant you no disrespect when I decided to go against your orders"

"Your insubordination will not go unpunished, if I do decide to take you back that is" he said firmly "but you would have offer me a public apology"

"But I do not regret my decision at all, as you can see the rains and lands have been restored and the herds have returned, marrying prince Simba was not the answer to our problems" I said calmly and he glared at me "I'm not here to ask for forgiveness but instead an apology from you"

"An apology you say?!" he scoffed

"After years of nothing but poor treatment from you, like I was only a tradable good… " I told him "I truly think I deserve one"

"How dare you ask something more of me after I pardoned your life!" he snapped baring his teeth "You will obey me and apologize publicly or you will leave my presence immediately!"

"No" I said simply hopping my voice wouldn't get caught on my throat "I'm not taking orders from you anymore"

"I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen, after that I'll be out of your life and out of your kingdom if that's what you wish" I said firmly swallowing hard before I continued "I always knew that because I'm a female and your second born I was never going to be as important to you as my brother is, the only reason I was going to marry prince Simba, was to please you all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me…but instead you disowned me for disobeying you, how could you possibly justify doing that to your own daughter?"

"It was to teach you respect!" the king hissed

"It was cruel! And it was wrong" I told him

Then you have learned nothing!" he said angrily

"No, I've learned everything! I learned that the only type of love you know how to give is conditional and I don't want it anymore" I tell him and he only grows more furious

"You insolent lioness, now I realize that banishment was far too merciful a penalty for treason your penalty should be far steeper"

"You're saying you regret not killing me after I disobeyed you?" I asked and he nodded curtly, I nodded my head slowly and stood back up "my king I always knew you to be coldhearted but now I'm certain you do not have a heart at all" I said before turning towards the exit

"Out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!" he bellowed as I left and that would be the last time I heard my father's voice.

 **Tojo's point of view**

I couldn't bring myself to do it, to leave, even after she coldly ordered me to leave, so I just sat there sulking, can't believe I found a girl so beautiful and sweet and I gave her up, I was the one that rejected her, I'm no better than my father, breaking a young princess's heart. It was time for her move on, maybe her parents will find her another prince to marry or maybe she'll just find love for herself, either way I hope she's happy and as for me I can't help but feeling all the misery I'm feeling right now. If I had more time and courage maybe things wouldn't have ended up like this, for so long I made fun of my younger cousin, saying I was braver, stronger because I was the older one but I guess I was wrong, he was brave enough to confess his love for Nala and strong enough to fight for her, young Tojo would totally think I'm pathetic loser but believe me if I had one more chance to have her before me I would do it, I would tell her I love her and ask- beg her to give me another chance "Tojo, what are you doing here?" my eyes widen when I recognized her brittle voice calling my name

"I-I was just about to leave…I swear" I turned around and saw the teary-eyed princess standing behind mushy, what's wrong?" I asked concerned walking up to her

"I can't stay here, I just can't" she looked away embarrassed

"Oh" I said and a painful silence fell between us before I decided to ask "are you coming back to the Pridelands?"

"No" she said wiping her tears away

"Where will you go?" questioned and she shrugged

"I don't know yet" she told me

"There's something I should tell you before you make your decision, I don't know if it will have any impact but I still think you should know" I said nervously and as she eyed me cautiously

"What is it, Tojo? She asked rising an eyebrow at me

"I love you, Saf" I blurted out and she sighed

"Tojo, you know how I felt- feel about you… but all my life I've dreamed of being free and now that I am, I want to go out and see the world" she told me "find somewhere I belong"

"I can't convince you to stay?" I asked and she looked down at her paws for a moment before shaking her head "Then, I hope you don't mind if I go with you"

"But your whole life is in the Pridelands" she mumbled

"Maybe but I know would rather start a new one with you" I said and she looked up at me with those beautiful blue orbs "besides, It wouldn't be the first time I'd be staring over, I was kicked out of my birth pride, remember?" I shrugged and she playfully rolled her eyes

"That makes two of us" she told me

"See? Birds of a feather…" I grinned waggling my eyebrows and she laughed, I missed her laugh, I don't think I could stand to go a day without hearing it again and if this is the only way I'll get to see hear that lovely laugh everyday then so be it, I don't care where we go, because in the end its now about where you are but who you're with, I cupped her face on my paw and nuzzled her soft fur gently, now certain of my decision I looked straight into her eyes and said full of conviction "we belong together, Saf"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **A year later**

 **Simba's point of view**

"Something happened with your father?" Nala's voice inquired pulling me away from my thoughts

"Huh? What? How did you-"

"He's the only one that can get you sulking like that" She said giving me a sad smile, I know she worries about our recurrent arguments, I worry too, I worry that my father will never understand that I'm an adult capable of making decisions for myself "how bad was it this time?" she asked sitting down next to me on the ledge behind pride rock

"One of our worst ones yet" I sighed remembering the previous argument that had ended when I stormed away from my father, we've had the same argument countless times before over the past year but when he suggested that I was only doing this to spite him and that I wanted to punish him for being a distant father by not letting his grandchildren meet him, I realized that I couldn't contradict my stubborn father and convince him of how ridiculous his accusation was, so I just left, fortunately, Nala found me before he did.

"Well, I don't think you two will having that argument again-" she began and though I appreciate her optimism, we have to be realistic

"Of course we will! It's him, he'll never drop it" I told her and she smiled

"Oh, I think he will now-"

"He just doesn't understand and he never will because he never listens-"

"Well aren't you your father's son?!" she exclaimed and arched an eyebrow at her, oblivious to the cause of her outburst "Simba I'm trying to tell you something" she said obviously exasperated but with an amused smile on her face

"I'm sorry…" I said before turning my head to the side "what were you trying to say?"

"I better just say it before you interrupt me again..." she rolled her eyes playfully

"I said I was sorry" I muttered and she raised an eyebrow at me and I gave her sheepish grin "oh, right...okay, I'll shut up"

"Alright, here it goes" she beamed "I'm-"

"Nala!" the teenaged twins chorused from below interrupted

"The hunting party is ready for you, your highness!" Nia called

"And we're ready for our hunting lessons!" Ava chimed with a smile

"So, come on already!" Asha added bouncing with excitement

"Coming!" Nala replied before sighing and I chuckled at her sister's antics

"So you're just going to leave me in suspense?" I asked

"Yup" she laughs standing up "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Fine" I agree as she nuzzles me "see you tonight" she gave a small smile and nodded her head.

I watched as she left surrounded by both her blood sisters and pride sisters, chatting and laughing as if they were all lifelong friends. Everyone in the Pridelands shared my love for her, she was the 'pride's princess', they all related to her because of her regular upbringing, they saw her as one of them and she was a breath of fresh air for the monarchy, a princess like no other before and I'm proud to say she's mine, she officially has been for a year today and I intend to make it a special occasion.

 **Nala's point of view**

 _"_ _I think she's waking up!"_ I came back to my senses to the blurry sight of the entire hunting party and my sisters huddled over me

 _"_ _Nala are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Give her some space!"_ I saw the group of lionesses take a step back as my vision became clearer

 _"_ _Rafiki is on his way"_ I attempted to get up but the pounding in my head stopped me

 _"_ _We should inform prince Simba of this…"_

"No!" I exclaimed with wide eyes, startling a few of them, the others simply exchanged glances or started bewildered, I cleared my throat and tried again "I mean, there's no need to alert the prince or disturb Rafiki" I said carefully yet still wobbly getting back on my feet and giving them a reassuring smile "I'm fine, I've just been spending too much time under the sun, that's all"

"Nala, you're always hunting in the sun and you've never faint like that before" Nia scoffed rolling her eyes "you're not fine" the twins turned from her to me with concern in their eyes

"Perhaps you've gone too long without eating, princess" Kula said concerned and I nearly gaged at the thought of consuming any food

"When was the last time you ate?" My sister asked

"Last night" I replied leaving out the part where I threw up almost immediately after ingesting the small piece of meat, Nia eyed me with suspicion but I simply shrugged "shall we get going?"

"Oh no, the only place you're going is back to pride rock" she said, while her, Asha and Ava blocked my path "you need to rest, Tama can lead the hunt today"

"Niani-" I began, Tama was one of the best huntresses in the pride but that doesn't mean Nia can just volunteer her to lead without knowing if she's okay with it

"I assure you it wouldn't be a problem, your highness" the lioness smiled, I turned back to look at my sisters, I rolled my eyes at the smug smile on Nia's face and sighed, of course they take her side, nothing was going my way today…

"Thank you, Tama" I said agreeing to head back with my sisters.

Luckily there wasn't anyone else at pride rock to unnecessarily fuss over the incident, so I went inside and laid down for a while, I was actually pretty tired, no, make that exhausted and my head was still spinning, so a nice little nap might make me feel better but with Nia here peace and quiet was not an option...

"So… what's going with you?" Nia asked and I groaned inwardly, can't she just drop it? I don't want to talk about this just yet, the twins are outside being good sisters and letting me rest but Nia just has to keep interrogating me

"Nothing" I said and she snorted

"You passed out during a hunt, you're not eating that much and to be honest you look like crap-"

"That's enough Nia" I insisted narrowing my eyes at her

"Oh and apparently you're a lot grumpier than usual, so I wouldn't call that nothing" she smirked "If you're sick, why can't you just heal yourself with your magical herbs?"

"First of all I'm not sick so there's nothing to heal and second they're not magical, they're medicinal herbs" I remarked

"Whatever" she shrugged "you know Simba is going to freak out when he hears what happened, right?"

"Then maybe we shouldn't tell him" I said and she raised an eyebrow at me

"Lying to your husband on your anniversary, really Nala?" she asked and rolled my eyes

"I thought you made me come back here so I could rest" I reminded her but she didn't move "quit pestering me with your questions"

"You're a pester" she mumbled as she stood up

"That doesn't make any sense"

"You don't make any sense"

"Out" I ordered tiredly

"Alright, princess!" She grumbled heading outside, I sighed resting my head in my paws and shutting my eyes, only a few more hours until Simba came back home and I will finally get a chance to talk to him.

 **Simba's point of view**

"She what?! I demanded of the guards before me "Where is she right now?"

"Her highness returned to pride rock with her sisters after the incident" one of them offered nervously and I immediately headed that way with them following after me

"The princess didn't wanted you to know of this, your highness" another one said "y-you told us not to interfere unless it was an emergency situation"

"I would say her passing out in the middle of a hunt qualifies as an emergency" I frowned and they winced

"Apologies, sir" they bowed and I sighed "But the hunting party was there assisting her and we didn't wish to alert her of our presence besides"

"I understand" I nodded, I couldn't really be mad at them if they were following my orders, I specifically asked them not to alert Nala of their presences, did she really needed an escort during her hunts? Probably not, the Pridelands was safe haven in the middle of the cruel savanna and Nala was more than capable of taking care of herself but royal tradition dictates that the princess should never leave pride rock unaccompanied and this was the compromise my parents and I reached, she would be guarded but from a distance "that would be all, thank you" I said as we reached pride rock they bowed again as I stepped into the main den

"Hey" Nala greeted, trying to cover up her surprise "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back till sunset"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" I replied nuzzling her

"We just decided to come home early, the girls were tired" she answered , I'm guessing she doesn't want me to know what happened and honestly I don't want her to know I already know…

"Hunting can be quite strenuous" I nodded, but her exhaustion is pretty obvious now that I look at her but she's been hunting her whole life, so I don't think that's it

"It's not that bad really" she shrugged giving me a tired smile before stretching

"Uh huh" I frowned noticing how much thinner she looked… if she's sick, why would she keep that from me? "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… are you alright?" she asked arching an eyebrow at me, I can't believe she would lie to my face

"I'm serious Nala, I'm worried about you" I said staring into her eyes "what happened today?" I asked suddenly and she froze before narrowing her eyes at me

"They told you, didn't they?" she groaned and my eyes widen

"What?" I asked hopping it wasn't too late to pretend I have no idea what she's talking about but she rolled her eyes at me "what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about those guards you've had following me around for last year" she said and I sighed

"That's not important right now" I told her and she rolled her eyes

"Oh it is important to me because this isn't the first time you've kept secrets from me" she countered

"Don't turn this on me; right now, we're talking about you" I shook my head "I'm your husband Nala! You have to tell me if something's wrong"

"And I'm your wife! You shouldn't have guards spying on me" she told me, again with deflection of guilt

"Apparently it's necessary since you would lie to me about your health" I argued raising an eyebrow at her

"I didn't lie!" she muttered avoiding my gaze

"A lie by omission is still a lie, wasn't that what you said to me?" I challenged and she turned to glare at me

"Simba…" she began

"You were going to do the same thing by not telling me about today" I added not minding her 'I swear to the kings, if you don't shut up right now' warning tone

"This is not the same" she stated firmly, never taking her eyes of mine and I shrugged

"Seems like it to me…" I drawled nonchalantly

"I swear to the kings, Simba-" ah there it is, her ultimate warning, she was fuming now but I didn't care because I'm actually right about this, she just doesn't want to see it…

"Ahem!" with a simple clearing of her throat my mother was able to prevent the argument from escalating any further "this is no way to spend the evening of your first anniversary, I'm certain that whatever it is that the both of you were arguing you will be quickly forgotten once you head out on your special date"

"Date?" Nala asked cautiously

"Well if you're not busy tonight, I'd love to take you stargazing" I gave her small shrug and a sheepish smile, I almost completely forgot about my plans for tonight

"That would be lovely" she nodded slowly without looking at me, my eyebrows knitted together as I reconsidered the whole idea, maybe she's not feeling well enough

"Are you sure though? I mean you-"

"Simba, I'm fine" she insisted firmly standing up "can we just go?"

"Alright…" I said glancing to my mother from the corner of my eye; she simply gave an encouraging nod "I'll see you later mother"

"Have a wonderful night" she smiled knowingly as we were leaving

"Um… thank you Sarabi"

 **Nala's point of view**

The setting was all too beautiful, the starts and the full moon shinning above us, the yellow flowers around us releasing their sweet fragrance into the air, well it was sweet now, I wonder how long it'll take for me to get sick of it, anyways as I was saying, it was beautiful night and it was just me and Simba gazing at the stars just like on our first date but we were both in a less than romantic mood, we barely exchanged a couple words since we got here, this is not how I pictured tonight at all, nothing went as planned today but then again that's just how life is, how does the saying goes? Animals plan and the savannah laughs? An old elephant told me that and now I see what she meant. Life is full of surprises some are sad, like the death of my parents and some, like meeting Simba, are happy, tonight I wanted to share one of those with him but we can't if we're not talking, right? So here goes nothing …

"Thank you for doing this" I said barely above a whisper looking down at my paws "it's beautiful"

"It's not exactly what I had in mind but I'm glad you liked" he said with a small shrug

"I-I know and I'm sorry, I know you're worried about me and I reacted badly" I sighed turning to look at him "besides, you're not the only one keeping secrets and since I know yours, I might as well tell you mine" he turned his head to the side, his scarlet eyes filled with concern and focused exclusively on me "I'm pregnant" I said and he there stood frozen for a moment before blinking and shaking his head

"You're pregnant?" he breathed out

"Yes, remember that that night we… well you know" I said blushing slightly and he nodded with a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth "I just wanted to be completely sure before telling you"

"Oh kings…" he whispered while a smile stretched across his face "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"You are!" I said matching his smile but with tears threatening to leave my eyes

"And you are going to be the most beautiful mommy ever" he nuzzled me and hugged me tightly before whispering "you just made my life complete…"

"Stop, you're going to make me cry" I sniffled blinking away the tears

"If you don't, then I will" he chuckled rubbing his eyes before putting his paw on my abdomen "I already love him or her so much it hurts"

"I love them too" I said casually and his eyes almost matched the size of the moon on the above us

"Them?" he blinked and I giggled nuzzling him

"Yes, 'them'"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Tojo's point of view**

I woke up and smiled fondly at Saf, always the early riser, she sat staring at her paws with her eyebrows scrunched together like she did when she was deep in thought "morning Saf" I said and she shook herself out of her trance

"Oh good morning honey" she smiled walking over to nuzzle me

"Tell me babe, what's on your mind?" I yawned; she shrugged before lying down beside me

"I think it's time to go" she answered and I chuckled, we just got here a couple of days ago but of course she was already anxious to get moving again, we've been doing this for over a year, going anywhere and everywhere we wanted, right now we were staying at the oasis where my cousin found his bride, it was a beautiful place and I was hoping we could stay a while longer but I don't really care were we go as long as were together

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I smiled resting my head on her paws

"Home" she replied and my head shot up to stare her with wide eyes, things ended up badly with her family, so bad that she wasn't even welcomed back in Zamunda lands anymore, so going home wasn't really possible for her anymore

"Babe, I know it's hard and you must miss your parents and brother…" I sighed putting my paw on hers "but I-I don't think that's possible-" I tried to explain but her giggles interrupted

"I meant we should go to the Pridelands" she clarified when I rose a questioning eyebrow at her "that's our real home"

"Yeah… you're right" I nodded and she smiled

"Then what do you say? Should we pay them a visit?"

"We totally should" I shrugged with a smirk "I kinda miss my aunt and cousin, hell; I even miss uncle Mufasa"

"Let's go then!" she shot up with ease

"B-but I just woke up" I protested covering my eyes with my paws

"Oh come on!" she laughed nudging me "I thought you said you missed your family"

"We've been gone for a year, what are a couple more minutes?" I groaned in response

"One year is enough" she said removing my paws from my face "I want to get there as soon as possible, please?"

"Alright, let's go" I grumbled, unable to resist the pleading look she was giving me "we didn't even eat yet…"

"We can eat when we get there" she smiled as we walked out of the small cave we we've been staying in "oh I just can't wait to see everyone again!"

"I can't wait to eat one of those delicious pridelander zebras" I said and she rolled her eyes

"I wonder what they've been up to, what we've missed out on" she said choosing to ignore my comment as we prepared to cross the desert towards the Pridelands

 **Simba's point of view**

Maybe we should've announce Nala's pregnancy to her sisters and my parents sooner but we wanted to keep this to ourselves for as long as we could and I'm glad we did because once the news were out the whole kingdom was lining up to congratulate us. It would've been fairly easy to hide for a while longer if it wasn't for her worsening symptoms, she could barely stomach any food and whatever little nutrition she was getting it seemed to go to developing cubs she was carrying, she was losing weight and had very little energy, once everyone was aware of the situation they all did their best to help her through the last stages of her difficult pregnancy, even her younger sisters.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Did you have your medicine?"

"Did you eat today?"

"We could get you some food if you'd like" The concerned twins asked seeing their eldest sister resting inside the den with her head rested on my shoulder

"Thank you but I'm okay girls" Nala smiled at them despite her drowsiness "just a little tired" the twins frowned and laid down on her other side

"You've been tired for a while now…" Asha began placing her paw on her belly with a sigh

"Will you stop being tired after the cubs are born?" Ava asked, her and her sister looked up expectantly for Nala to answer

"I'm sure I'll feel better once they're born but tending to newborn cubs can be exhausting" she said honestly, glancing at me, she knows I want to be as involved in every aspect fatherhood even the sleepless night that would come once the cubs arrived and it might sound crazy but that was just another part of parenthood I was looking forward to but Asha and Ava didn't seem pleased with the answer they were given, they just wanted things to go back to normal to have Nala and I's undivided attention like before, I personally wouldn't blame them if they were jealous once the cubs arrived, they've grown a lot over the last year and they've done it without their parents here and though I believe we could never take their place, the twins have come to rely on us for pretty much everything since they were small cubs

"Don't worry guys" Ava smiled sweetly "we'll help you take care of them"

"I'm sure they'll love to have their aunts around" I told them and Nala smiled

"You took care of us, so it's only fair we help you take care of our nieces" Asha said an her sister nodded in agreement

"Nieces?" my wife asked with an amused chuckle

"Yeah, nieces" Ava repeated

"You think they're both girls?" I questioned curiously

"Yes, twin girls, like us!" Asha beamed

"I highly doubt it" my father scoffed before Nala or I had the chance to say anything

"Father, please…" I sighed but he simply shrugged and went on as my mother walked inside

"Our family has a history of male predominance" he stated and the twins turned their heads to the side

"p-predo what?"

"What does that mean?" the twins asked confused and my father sighed

"It means that our family is known for producing mostly sons" he clarified "strapping pridelander males"

"But I don't want any nephews" Asha protested and my father huffed

"And why not?" He asked with a frown

"Males are stinky!" she and her sister answered and I bit back a laugh as Nala and my mother shook their heads amused

"What?" my father gave her an incredulous look

"Simba is a male and you like him, right?" Nala began and the girls nodded

"Okay, Simba's not stinky" Ava conceded

"So maybe not all males are stinky…" Asha shrugged "But we still want them to be girls"

"Well, little girls, you don't get to pick" my father spoke once again

"Neither do you" Ava said smugly and my father stared in disbelief, oh father don't you know by now that none of these 'little girls' are afraid of you "Mamma was youngest of three sisters"

"And she said daddy had two younger sisters, so our family, has obvious tendency to predominant female birth" Asha added matching twins smirk and leaving my father speechless

"So it could go either way" Ava continued

"Yeah!" Asha rejoiced in victory

"Girls…" Nala said in a warning tone, I know they were supposed to respect their elders but I think it's great they're not afraid to speak their mind even before the king

"You'd better hope they're not girls" my father huffed "if they are, you might see them again after they come of age"

"Excuse me?" Nala raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, well so much for the friendly debate, things just got serious...

 **Nala's point of view**

"What exactly did he mean by that?" I demanded once Simba and I were alone, glaring at him when he sighed yet again

"Nala, there's no need to get worked up…" he said in that calm rational tone he used when I was angry

"Oh when someone suggest they'll to take your cubs away there's every reason to get worked up!" I told him firmly "what was he talking about?"

"I-It's this stupid law and ancient tradition…" he began and suppressed an eye roll, they have plenty of those it seems "the law says the first born male is to be the heir, the second born is to be leader of the lion guard and any son after that must serve as a guard to the kingdom"

"What about the females?" I asked hesitantly already fearing the answer

"Well… tradition says, any princess must be betrothed to the heir of a neighboring kingdom" he said gravely and I simply stared at him for a moment

"No, no, no, no…" I shook my head slowly "That's what they did to Safya, isn't it

"Yes…" he replied lowly

"He can't do that, can he?" I asked barely above a whisper and he gulped

"He's the king…" he said and I gasped "as I said, it's an ancient tradition-"

"I don't care if it's a tradition; no one is taking my cubs away from me!" I growing angrier by the second

"Nala, please calm down, the cubs-"

"I won't calm down" I said before placing my paw on my bulging belly as a few tears streamed down my cheeks "and I won't let him take my cubs!"

"Please, Nala" he said in a soothing tone, I know getting this upset was bad for the cubs but I couldn't help it "we don't even know if we're having a girl" he said drying my tears

"But what if we do?" I insisted burying my face on his mane "he'll betroth her to some random prince she's never met and live miserably for the rest of her life"

"Nala, look at me" he said placing his paw on top of mine "if we do have a girl" he began when I finally looked up at him with wet eyes "I swear to you, I will not let anyone do that to her and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she lives the life she deserves, okay?" He said with fierce determination in his scarlet eyes and I believed him, what other choice do I have?

"Okay" I nodded slowly and sniffled

"Let's get you back inside, so you can rest" he nuzzled me as we stood up after we enjoyed the cool air of the night for a moment, I stopped after attempting to take a step toward the den, feeling a abdomen tightening up, inhaling sharply as it began to cramp "Nala?" he asked concerned, I breathed deeply as a stronger wave of pain washed over me

"Simba… I think it's time" I said as I sat back down

"Time?" he turned his head to the side

"Yes- Ah!" I groaned out feeling a stabbing pain in my back

"Oh, time!" his eyes widen when he finally understood, rushing to my side "Mother!" he called as he rubbed my back, Sarabi emerged from inside almost instantly

"She's having contractions!" her son told her

Oh kings!" she gasped before instructing him to help me inside

"Nala, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Asha and Ava asked concerned

"It's alright, everything will be just fine" Sarabi soothed me and my sisters

"What's the problem?" Mufasa asked as we walked inside and I glared

"You're the problem" I grumbled

"She's in labor" Simba informed him as I lay down

Sarabi gasped as she examined me, her next words echoing through the den "The cubs are coming!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Tojo's point of view**

The Pridelands were famous for its plentiful herds and overall abundance but this was ridiculous, Safya and I had to push our way to pride rock and even there we had to zigzag our way thought the pride to get to the entrance of the den, there standing with their backs turned to us was the royal family, well, most of them, Simba and Nala were nowhere to be seen. Safya gives me a curious look and I shrug before wrapping my arm around my aunt's shoulder "so, what's all this hullabaloo about?" I ask nonchalantly, she turns her head slowly to look at me with wide eyes

"Tojo?!" she exclaims and all heads whip in our direction

"Hey auntie!" I greet her with a grin

"'hey auntie'?" she spat, her eyes now narrowing dangerously and my arm dropped to my side "you disappear for a whole year and all you can say is 'hey auntie'?! We thought you were dead! I was the one to deliver the news to your mother and now out of nowhere you show up and believe everything will be fixed with a casual greeting?!"

"I-I'm sorry?" I say chucking nervously but this only makes her angrier

"You despicable, ungrateful, wretched lion! I ought to-" I took a few steps back until I bumped into something or rather someone, I turned around to see my uncle towering over me and I honestly don't know who I should fear the most right now

"Now, now Sarabi" the king said trying to calm his queen down, walking past me and towards her "we shouldn't let Tojo's irresponsible, deplorable, inconsiderate behavior ruin our festive moods, not in such a special occasion" he tells her and she takes a deep breath composing herself

"You're right dear" she smiles at him while nodding her head

"So..." I begin after a long pause and Safya lets out a soft groan, I know it would be best if I stayed quiet but I allowed my curiosity to get the best of me "what's the occasion?" my aunt glares at me once again but then she sighs letting a small smile come to her face

"Nala is giving birth to Simba's cubs as we speak" she announces

"I'm going to be an uncle?" I grin suddenly filled with excitement before soft meows come to everyone's ears and we all turned our heads back towards the den

"It sounds like you're already one" my aunt says as we watch Rafiki walking out of the den with a smile on his face

"The great kings of the past have blessed prince Simba and princess Nala with two healthy cubs, a male and a female" the shaman announces and as the nearby birds fly off to spread the news and as the king, the queen and Nala's sisters rush inside the den, I just stand there still trying to get a grasp of the situation

"I'm an uncle…" I say once Safya appears by my side

"Well, uncle" she chuckled nudging me "don't you think it's time for you to meet your niece and nephew?"

"Oh right!" I say shaking myself out of my trance "let's go meet those cubs" I grin as we start towards the den "can I just say I'm glad you just decided out of nowhere that it was time for us to come back home

"Right… it was out of nowhere… I just felt like coming back and there were no other reasons" she chuckles and adverted my gaze, I was about to ask why she was acting so weird when my uncle's booming voice interrupted, everyone but him went silent

"You have a perfectly healthy son and he is to be presented as heir to our subjects!" the King looked as furious as he sounded as he confronted his son

"Kion is the second born and you know what that means" Simba said evenly "he will be the leader of the lion guard and he will serve under his Kiara's reign"

"I will not allow this, Simba!" Mufasa told him

"Kiara is my firstborn and therefor my rightful heir" My cousin explained calmly, not even flinching under his father's glare "And she will be anointed with the royal marking and presented to the kingdom"

"If you do that I will not bestow my blessing upon her and I will not stand by your side during her ceremony" Mufasa threatened in a low growl "she is not a worthy successor of our bloodline!"

"Well, father I'm sorry you feel that way but that doesn't alter my decision" the prince said in a solemn voice looking down at his cubs "Rafiki, if you please" as the shaman approached the new parents and his cubs the king headed towards the exit, there, he paused and glanced at my aunt, expecting her to follow after him but she simply shook her head, giving him a disappointed look. After the king stormed out of the den and Rafiki was done with the marking, Simba laid down and nuzzled Nala, I watched as she discreetly wiped away her tears and he blinked a couple of times to keep his away, this was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives wasn't it? The day your cubs are born you should feel nothing but joy but I guess that's the one thing that didn't change while I was gone, that you can always count on uncle Mufasa to be a killjoy.

 **Simba's point of view**

"Does my mane look okay? I want to good for my niece and nephew"

I lifted my gaze from my cubs and whipped my head towards the familiar voice, there, a few feet away was my cousin giving me a foolish grin "Tojo?" I asked standing up and rushing to give him backbreaking hug

"First impressions matter, you know?" he croaked out

"Where have you been? Why did you disappear like that?" I asked as I released him from the hug

"Well...I decided to follow your example" he replied with a shrug

"Safya?" My eyes widen when she appeared next to him, she greets us with a smile and I turn back to Tojo shaking my head "You idiot, you had us all worried sick! Well… not all of us" I said briefly glancing back to Nala, who now had a smug smile on her face.

when my cousin never came back after escorting Safya back home, I assumed the worst but Nala insisted something else had happened, at the time, Tojo running away to be with the princess sounded like the most ridiculous idea ever, because well, it's Tojo, he was terrified of any type of commitment and never took anything or anyone seriously, it's hard to believe that he's been with the same lioness the whole time he's been gone but by now I should know that Nala is rarely wrong about, well anything really "either way I'm glad you're back" I sighed and gestured for them to follow me to where Nala was cradling the cubs

"So...where did your genes go Nala?" Tojo asked turning to Nala after looking at the cubs

"You know, we're still trying to figure it out" she laughs looking down at them and I roll my eyes

"Well, they look just like you Sim!" my cousin nudged me and I look down at them, well you can't really tell but her genes are there… somewhere… I mean their furs have the creamy hues of her mother's and well that's pretty much it for now "only a thousand times cuter"

"Would you like to hold them Safya?" Nala asks positions himself before her, grinning as she carefully places the two cubs between his paws

"Hey there little ones, I'm your uncle Tojo" he greets and the cubs stare at him their amber and scarlet eyes wide with curiosity before they start meowing at him "oh I think they like me already!"

"Well look at that, you're a natural" my mother comments

"So, what do you say babe? You want one of these?" Tojo grins at Safya before he continues in a loud whisper "Just tell me which one and I'll grab it when they're not watching" and while everyone else laughs his mate remains silent looking rather embarrassed

"Would you like to try holding them Safya?" I ask and she blinks a couple of times before shaking her head

"Me? Oh well I-I'm not um…" she mumbles nervously

"Oh can I instead?!" Ava cuts her off

"No, I want to go next!" Asha protests

"No, I-"

"Neither of you is going to them if you start arguing right now" is all Nala has to say to get them to stop and apologize, eventually the twins did get their turn and so did Nia and my mother.

That night I laid awake watching Nala and the cubs sleep, it was the end of our first day as parents and but only the beginning of Kiara and Kion's journey through the circle of life and I can't help but to wonder what it holds for them, what will their first words be mom or dad? When will they take their first steps? How long until I can teach them to swim? Will they even like water or will they take after Nala and hate it? What will their personalities be like? Will they get along?

As future queen and leader of the lion guard they have to learn to work as a team from early on, Kiara will have to learn to deal with all the issues that come from being the first female to be chosen as heir to the Pridelands and we will have to do everything in our power to make sure that Kion never resents her, jealousy never ends well between royal siblings… but I'm getting ahead of myself, they have a whole life ahead of them "Simba, do you plan on getting any sleep at all tonight? Because we won't be getting much of that now that they're here" Nala grumbles next me and I chuckle

"I'm just thinking about the future" I tell her, she sighed and lifted her head from my shoulder to look at me

"Everything is going to be just fine" she reassures me, Nala become a mother when she got pregnant but I only became a father when I saw my cubs, that's why she's calmer while the implications of fatherhood are only now starting to dawn on

"How do you know?" I ask and she smiles

"My mother used to say that if you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave this world knowing the same, then everything that happens in between can be dealt with" she told me before shrugging "and I like to believe that, at least… for them" I nod my head slowly absorbing every word she said "get some sleep" she nuzzles me before laying her head on my shoulder again

"I will" I answer and listen as her breathing tells me she's fast asleep, then I lean down and gently licked to top of Kiara and Kion's heads, hoping that not for second in during their lives they doubt that I love them more than anything in this world.


End file.
